Apoya tu cuerpo en el suelo junto al mío
by Ibrahil Prang
Summary: Dean queda devastado cuando Sam sigue sus órdenes en una caza y termina siendo convertido por un vampiro. Después de casi matar a Dean para convencerle de que no le siguiera, Sam se adapta a su nueva vida, olvidando que alguna vez tuvo un hermano.


Apoya tu cuerpo en el suelo (junto al mío)

Autor: runedgirl

Traductora: Ibrahil

Beta en español: Vane_chan6

Rating: NC—17

Pareja: Dean/Sam

Genero: Slash—Wincest

Advertencias: Breve Dean/OFC, Dean/OMC, Sam/OFC, Sam/OMC, Violencia, Blood/Play

Palabras: 35.784

Sumario: Dean queda devastado cuando Sam sigue sus órdenes en una caza y termina siendo convertido por un vampiro. Después de casi matar a Dean para convencerle de que no le siguiera, Sam se adapta a su nueva vida, olvidando que alguna vez tuvo un hermano. Mientras tanto, un herido y muy auto destructivo Dean , es capturado en un espiral cuesta abajo, ofreciéndose asimismo a los vampiros que manejan uno de los bares de sangre en Nueva Orleans, adicto a la fuerte combinación de derramamiento de sangre, sexo rudo y su deseo por la muerte. Una noche, Sam escucha de un sonriente vampiro acerca de cuan lejos el poderoso Dean Winchester ha caído, y viaja a _Big Easy_ para verlo por si mismo – no que le importe. Pero ver a Dean de nuevo no es lo que Sam esperaba, y terminara ofreciéndole un trato a Dean que cambiara la vida de ambos.

* * *

**Glosario: **

***Absinthe**: (o Absenta en español) es un licor altamente peligroso.

***Big Easy**: una zona altamente conocida por su aparición en los libros de Anne Rice, y conocida por su folklore en vampiros.

***Anne Rice**: Autora de las Crónicas Vampiras, también alta _Hater_ (odio) del _fanfiction_.

***Stephanie Mayer**: Autora de Twilight.

***Fat Tuesday o Martes Gordo,** mejor conocido como Mardi Grass, es el nombre que se les da a las fiestas carnestolendas en Nueva Orleans.

* * *

**PARTE UNO**

Es una caza exitosa, en el concepto de los Winchester.

La mano de Sam está cubierta en sangre, resbaladiza y caliente, cuando se agacha para ayudar a Dean a levantarse. Los dedos de Dean se resbalan con ella y se cae de culo, dejándolo tirado en medio de los tres vampiros decapitados en pedazos, en el suelo del almacén. Grita indignado y Sam sofoca una risa, secándose las manos en sus vaqueros y agachándose de nuevo. Sujeta a Dean por el codo esta vez y le pone de pie con tal fuerza que Dean termina por caer en los brazos de Sam, como la típica doncella que se desmaya, quedándose sorprendido en silencio durante unos segundos. El pecho de Sam es firme y cálido, y sus brazos son roca sólida alrededor de la espalda de Dean, e — improbablemente – ambos están vivos y en una sola pieza una vez más. Sam huele a sangre y suciedad y familia, y por un momento Dean se queda ahí, su cara contra el hombro de su hermano, los hilos sedosos de sudor del húmedo cabello de Sam rozándose contra la parte posterior de su cuello.

— ¡Suéltame, imbécil! — Gruñe un momento después, alejándose a sí mismo de los brazos de su hermano con un exagerado empujón. Da un paso atrás y ajusta sus ojos a Sam, cuando el imbécil no se preocupa por sofocar otra carcajada.

—De nada. — sonríe Sam, y está mirando a Dean con esa expresión que dice: "Eres un idiota y te odio" y "eres ridículo, pero te amo un poco" al mismo tiempo, esa que ilumina toda la cara de Sam, llenando sus ojos de gato color avellana con tanta calidez que no falla nunca en quitarle el aliento a Dean. Se trata de una mirada reservada sólo para Dean, aunque Dean se permite pensar que Jess probablemente también la vio, tal vez sin la parte idiota. Pero Sam sólo muestra esa expresión a Dean ahora, y el saberlo hace que el vientre de Dean se sienta cálido, hace que se preocupe de que sus mejillas se vuelvan color rosa con ello.

Sam siempre ha sido capaz de llegar a él, cada vez que mira a su hermano mayor con admiración — adoración. Hace la cabeza de Dean girar, hace que su pecho se sienta lleno a rebosar de orgullo y un amor tan fuerte a veces que parecería que su cuerpo no podría contenerlo, que simplemente explotaría fuera de él, dejándolo tembloroso y explotado. Más tarde comprendió que había algo más en la forma en que Sam torcía sus ojos por debajo del borde de su flequillo, la forma en que su cadera se inclinaba también. Dean también entiendo que su trabajo consistía en ignorar la forma en que el aire crujía a veces entre ellos, la forma de sus cuerpos se acercaban, buscándose el uno al otro cada vez que estaban a gran distancia palpable.

Fue más difícil después de Stanford, una vez que Dean supo lo que se sentía vivir en un mundo frio sin el cariño en la mirada de Sam. Aún más difícil después del infierno, sobre todo después de un año intentando en vano de entrar en calor bajo Lisa — especialmente desde que Sam recupero su alma, y con ella el calor en sus ojos cuando le miraba.

Dean mira hacia otro lado, como siempre.

Hay un estrepito en el extremo sur de la bodega, ambos enderezándose al instante, machetes en la mano. Tal vez no acabaron con todos.

—Adelante, te encuentro atrás, — ordena Dean, deseoso de poner distancia entre ellos, para apartar la oleada de afecto que ha hecho a su corazón comenzar a latir muy rápido y su cerebro comienza a pensar en cosas que no debería. Vuelve al trabajo, concéntrate en el trabajo. — ¡Ve, Sam!

Sam le da a Dean una última sonrisa curvada, luego asiente y se marcha, piernas largas crujiendo sobre el piso de cemento mientras se desliza hacia la puerta lateral.

Más tarde, Dean pensaría que esperó demasiado tiempo ese momento, sacudiendo la cabeza para eliminar la última sensación que prefiere no nombrar, lo que nunca debería haber estado sintiendo.

— ¡Dean! – El grito de Sam desde el exterior corta el silencio de la bodega, el sonido reverberando en el edificio cavernoso, y Jesús, que es fuerte, Sam nunca grita de esa manera, no a menos que sea…

— ¡Sam! – Dean grita en respuesta, corriendo a la puerta lateral y atravesándola, botas cayendo en la grava suelta. Patina en el suelo para detenerse ante las siluetas de sombras apretadas contra el contenedor de basura en el callejón, las siluetas congeladas a la luz de la luna.

Es fácil reconocer a Sam, la longitud de su altura, y por un segundo Dean da un suspiro de alivio, al ver que tan grande es Sam en comparación al hombre que le hacina contra el metal. Entonces el hombre se voltea, la mitad de su cara en las sombras, y Dean deja de respirar del todo con la vista de la sangre empapando sus colmillos y una sonrisa salvaje. Sam se desploma en los brazos del hombre, su cabeza colgando hacia un lado, y Dean puede ver claramente ahora las manchas de sangre alrededor de la boca abierta de Sam, por encima de su barbilla y goteando por su cuello. El vampiro sostiene un brazo acuchillado de forma triunfante, una obscena parodia de un puño, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras los ojos de Sam ruedan atrás de su cabeza.

— ¡Noooo! – Es todo lo que Dean llega a decir, avanzando hacia delante con lentitud humana de la que el vampiro se ríe, ni un rastro de temor por el machete ensangrentado o la rabia en el rostro del cazador. Se mete el metro ochenta del cuerpo de Sam perfectamente bajo el brazo y desaparece alrededor de la esquina, una borrosa mancha en la oscuridad debido a la velocidad con la que se mueve. Dean corre un kilómetro y medio antes de caer de rodillas y admitir la derrota, garganta en carne viva y el pecho agitándose con tanta fuerza que piensa que su corazón va a salirse derecho a través de su caja torácica. El vampiro – y Sam – se han ido.

Bobby llega esa misma noche, trae todos los ingredientes para la solución rápida que utilizó en Dean hace menos que un año para curarle. Dean sigue pensando en ello, lo que se siente en desearlo, el anhelo de la sangre destruyendo todo. Recuerda el olor embriagador de su hermano, el caliente sudor salado en él, y debajo de toda esa piel bronceada el flujo espeso y rico de su sangre. _Su sangre_. Esta satisfecho de que nunca probo el sabor de su hermano, no está seguro de que hubiera podido haber renunciado a él.

— Es mi culpa, — Dean sorbe otro trago de whisky quemando su garganta que ha estado muy apretada desde que sucedió. — No debí enviarle solo.

— Por dios, Dean, no es como si Sam tuviera cinco – _es un hombre crecido, cazando por su cuenta durante un año sin ti_ – no como si te necesitara para protegerse.

Dean se deja caer en el asiento del copiloto, mirando por la ventana de la camioneta de Bobby.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? — pregunta por enésima vez. Bobby sigue respondiendo.

—Tal vez otro día, a lo sumo.

Están manejando por el mismo bloque donde se reunieron un centenar de veces. Todo es igual, nada fuera de lugar, ni una pista dejada atrás que les diga dónde podría estar Sam.

— Sam es fuerte, — Dean insiste. – Aguantara.

— Sí, — Bobby concuerda, tamborileando sus dedos sin descanso contra la ventanilla del lado del conductor. – Sí, lo es. Lo hará.

* * *

La conciencia se filtra de nuevo de forma gradual. Sam es consciente de un dolor punzante partiendo desde su muñeca en primer lugar, una presión insoportable. Se trata de mover y el metal duro y frío lo constriñe, el dolor intensificándose a medida que tira en contra de lo que sólo puede ser esposas. Mierda. Instinto afinado a lo largo de casi treinta años le hace forzar su cuerpo a tranquilizarse y mantener sus ojos cerrados. _No regales el juego hasta que tengas que hacerlo_, la voz de su padre le dice en su cabeza. Sam afina su oído, las voces apagadas de arriba cada vez más clara a medida que escucha.

— Aun afuera, — un hombre está diciendo. — Probablemente no va a venir por un tiempo. – Hay un montón de pisadas, más voces. Dos, tres, tal vez más.

Su espalda está contra la pared — ladrillo o piedra, por el frío y la textura desigual. Las esposas lo sujetan, un poco más altas que su cabeza. Ha estado colgando de sus muñecas, piensa con una sacudida por las náuseas, y el dolor se apodera de él otra vez, más insistente en esta ocasión.

Poco a poco, haciendo un esfuerzo para ir lento, Sam se endereza, lo suficiente para aliviar la presión de sus manos. Están sangrando. Puede olerlas. _Puede olerlas_. Oh Dios.

Los recuerdos aparecen rápidamente, y los ojos de Sam se abren mientras está de pie y tira frenéticamente de las esposas. Esta oscuro en el sótano, ninguna fuente de luz que Sam pueda encontrar, pero puede ver. Puede ver muy bien, puta mierda.

Una puerta en la parte superior de las escaleras de la habitación se abre, y tres de ellos bajan. Sam reconoce al hombre del frente.

— Bueno, ¿no eres el fuerte y sano? – dice sonriendo, y Sam vislumbra sus colmillos mientras se lame los labios. – No me extraña que supieras tan bien.

— Jodete.

El vampiro se ríe de eso, dejando que su mirada suba y baja por el cuerpo de Sam con aprecio.

—Claro, si lo deseas, — dice amablemente. – Pero tal vez estés hambriento de algo más primero, ¿eh? Tengo unos pocos vivos arriba. Por lo menos lo estaban la última vez que revisé. Feliz de compartir.

— No tengo hambre. –Sam responde, y es mentira. Está hambriento, famélico, muriendo por ello. Puede oír los latidos apresurados de los humanos escaleras arriba desde aquí, a través de las tablas del suelo, golpeando como un faro, como una invitación.

El vampiro sonríe.

– No digas que no te lo ofrecí. — Se da la vuelta sobre sus talones, señalándole a los otros para irse también.

— Deberán matarme. — Sam llama por ellos, deseándolo desesperadamente. – No voy a alimentarme.

El último vampiro se vuelve antes de que se cierre la puerta detrás de ellos, sonriendo dulcemente sobre su hombro.

— Sí lo harás. – le dice.

_No. No lo haré_. Lo dice una y otra vez, contando los segundos, los minutos, las horas. Dean no se alimento, Dean fue directo al nido y mató a los hijos de puta que se atrevieron a transformarlo, hizo que cada uno de ellos pagaran. Sam puede ser fuerte también, el puede.

No hay manera de saber si es de día o de noche, si es domingo o martes o el sábado siguiente. Sólo hay dolor y desesperación y la peor hambre que Sam haya sentido alguna vez. Había pensado que el ansia por la sangre de demonio era mala – las sacudidas, la forma en la que su estómago se apretaba y retorcía, el dolor que le hacía fruncir los labios en una mueca que tenía que esconder de su hermano. Pero eso no era nada. Esto se acerca más a las cosas que Sam en realidad no recuerda, las cosas amuralladas en él por la intervención de Muerte. La agonía inexorable se siente extrañamente familiar, tirando de la memoria de Sam, pequeños destellos de color rojo y negro y el olor a carne quemada mezclado con el dolor siempre presente en sus entrañas, ardiente por sus venas. Están colapsando, reduciéndose hasta que esta disecado, como un cadáver. Se está muriendo, y la realidad de su propia muerte es risible, y va apagando su cuerpo poco a poco, partícula por partícula.

Llama por Dean cuando no puede resistirse más, pero no tiene mucha voz, los jadeos ásperos forzados a salir sin mucho volumen de su garganta reseca. Llora mientras todavía puede, incluso hasta que la humedad es demasiado, hasta que no queda nada.

Cuando vienen por él a los 23 días, no parece mucho Sam Winchester, y no responde cuando le colocan al chico medio muerto frente a él, sosteniendo su muñeca chorreante. Pero cuando Jason sujeta la barbilla de Sam para abrirle la boca, los labios de Sam todavía se mueven por su cuenta, aunque no se puedan escuchar sonidos.

–Dean, — todavía murmura, — Dean, Dean, — y se ahoga en torno a la palabra como la sangre mancha sus dientes y se desliza sobre su lengua.

* * *

En el día dieciséis, Bobby se va a casa.

— Tienes que dejarlo ir, Dean. Él no va a volver, ha pasado mucho tiempo. La cura no va a funcionar una vez que haya bebido…

— ¡No lo hará! — Dean insiste, una semana más sin dormir dejando sus ojos hundidos, de color rojo alrededor y llorosos. Su mano tiembla cuando agita su puño a Bobby.

— Chico, tu no — ni siquiera Sam puede –

Dean no se da la vuelta.

— Sólo vete, Bobby, sal de aquí de una puta vez.

Dean es un hombre de acción, lo que siempre ha sido su caída, así como su gracia salvadora. En lugar de duelo, se pasa tres meses siguiendo cualquier pista de una alternativa de que su pequeño hermano fuera a pasar su eternidad como un monstruo. Pule la hoja del cuchillo de Ruby y las habilidades que aprendió abajo con Alastair como tutor, ganándose trozos de lo que siempre resulta en ser información inútil de demonios aturdidos de dolor antes de acabarlos para bien. Rompe todas las promesas que le ha hecho a Sam, se burla de todo lo que Castiel arriesgo para devolverlo a la tierra, ofreciendo su alma que ha perdido y encontrado al mejor postor, una vez más. No hay compradores. Incluso la Muerte sólo sacude la cabeza y _tsks tsks_, coloca sus dedos largos y fríos bajo la barbilla de Dean y le mira a los ojos y dice: _Déjalo, Dean. Déjalo._

Dean se marcha a Odessa, Delaware, al día siguiente. Conoce donde Lenore y su nido están por un tiempo, pero ir con ellos es tanto una admisión de derrota, como su último recurso. Nada puede regresar a Sam.

—No muchos de nosotros pueden hacer esto, Dean, — dice ella, una vez que está convencida de Dean no está allí para quitarle la cabeza. –Tienes que quererlo bastante. Cada momento de cada día.

Él recuerda cómo era, el anhelo constante, y asiente con la cabeza.

— Así es — dice, y hay algo parecido a un sentimiento cálido en su voz por primera vez.

— ¿Fuiste convertido por un día, no? Pero eso fue un día, Dean. Esta es la vida de Sam, esto es para siempre

— Lo puede hacer, — Dean insiste, poniendo el número de ella en su teléfono y sus dudas a un lado.

Lenore mantiene abierta la puerta mientras el se marcha, un ligero rubor de color rojo en el horizonte advirtiendo la salida del sol.

— Sólo si así lo quiere — dice.

* * *

Jason nunca libera a Sam de las cadenas que lo atan a la pared durante casi un mes. Sólo trae una sucesión de hombres jóvenes, todos ellos drenados casi hasta la muerte, sosteniendo sus cuerpos hacia la boca de Sam hasta que este no se puede resistir al impulso de hincarle los dientes. Solloza luego del primero, incluso en medio de la euforia de la vida que se vierte de nuevo en sus venas, el éxtasis borroso de feliz alivio, y el mismo nombre aún saliendo de sus labios, incluso después de que sabe que es demasiado tarde.

Comienza a catalogar los cambios después, la forma en que sus sentidos se afinan de nuevo, músculos flexionándose mientras la sangre fluye a través de cada célula re—nervado, saltando con vida.

Para el momento en el que el cuarto chico se desploma a sus pies, Sam saca los tornillos de la pared de piedra. Las esposas haciendo ruido contra el suelo, y se desplaza sobre sus pies con la libertad desconocida. Una lágrima rosa viaja torciéndose sobre su mejilla mientras lamenta la pérdida de su vida – y la pérdida de su hermano.

— No te preocupes, — la mujer vampiro le dice mientras arrastra el cuerpo lejos. – Pronto no lo recordaras, no recordaras nada de ellos.

Sam cree que eso es exactamente por lo qué duele tanto.

* * *

Vivir solo otra vez, sin Sam a su lado, duele de una manera diferente esta vez.

A veces, Dean espera que Sam este muerto, muerto como cualquier otro patético ser humano. No siendo torturado en el infierno en esta ocasión, tal vez incluso en el cielo y sin el deseo de volver como Buffy tuvo, mierda. Por lo menos trata de pensar eso.

Desear nunca poner sus ojos sobre su hermano una vez más no es fácil, no importa cuán altruista Dean intente ser. Así que a veces espera que Sam este encerrado en algún lugar, con suficiente sangre de vampiro en él para mantener su cuerpo vivo, pero nunca lo suficiente como para convertirle, esperando por Dean para que venga a salvarle como un príncipe azul de mierda. Si alguien podía hacerlo, ese era Sam. Sam que saltó al infierno para salvar a todos, quien miro a Dean a los ojos y dijo que todo iba a estar bien antes de que cayera.

En sus sueños, Sam vuelve a por él, esgrimiendo sus colmillos que se hunden a través de la resistencia de Dean como mantequilla, los brazos que lo rodean como si fuera débil, ingrávido. Es incapaz de detener a Sam, incapaz de querer hacerlo. Se despierta convencido de que esta sangrando, cálido y húmedo y pegajoso en todas partes, medio aliviado y medio horrorizado al descubrir que es sólo semen y lágrimas.

Le toma a Dean tres meses más para encontrarlo.

Sam siempre ha sido bueno en ocultarse. Papá les enseño a ambos, y luego Dean le enseñó de nuevo. Otros niños jugaban al escondite y se reían para que los encontraran. Sam y Dean jugaban y nunca se rendían, y más de una vez el sol estaba casi poniéndose antes de que Dean finalmente encontrara a su hermano acurrucado en un lugar tan pequeño que Dean se lo había pasado. Eso hacía que Sam se ganara un extra _Noogie_, los nudillos de Dean frotándose en lío de cabello suave y sedoso de Sammy, haciendo caso omiso a la sonrisa satisfecha de Sam.

Finalmente alcanza a Sam bien escondido en las montañas Apalaches, al norte de Pennsylvania donde se funde con el sur de Nueva York. Las montañas ya no son realmente dignas de la palabra, hace mucho tiempo que se han erosionado hasta ser colinas, y los pequeños pueblos como puntos en ellas desgastados de la misma manera.

Es el lugar perfecto para que un nido de vampiros se esconda, galpones abandonados y casas tapiadas cada cuarto de milla y sin suficientes bases como para permitirse el lujo de derribarlos. Tres personas han desaparecido en el último mes. Todos ellos solitarios, nadie absolutamente seguro de que simplemente pasearan por el lugar o simplemente hartos del invierno prolongado en la franja norte, caminando al sur con el fin de encontrar el sol de primavera.

El bosquecillo de pinos y matorrales que rodean la cabaña destartalada ofrece cobertura suficiente para que Dean se acerque. Hay destellos de movimiento a través de las ventanas medio tapiadas mientras se pone el sol, sombras que iban y venían con velocidad sobrenatural. El instinto envía un escalofrío de miedo por la espina dorsal de Dean, que aprieta su mano sobre el machete en ella. No son humanos.

Dos de ellos se marchan una vez que la luna está lo suficientemente alta como para pasar encima de los pinos en la colina, un hombre y una mujer, riéndose bajo como si fueran dos personas en una noche del viernes. El estomago de Dean se revuelve, el arrepentimiento en conflicto con el alivio al ver que ninguno de ellos es alto y con cabello largo castaño.

Conocería la forma de caminar de su hermano en cualquier lugar, reconocería la curvatura de su nariz afilada y el ángulo de su barbilla, incluso en la luz de la luna. No son Sam. Tal vez Sam no está aquí. Tal vez Sam no estaba…

Y allí esta. Saliendo por la puerta abierta y dejando que esta se cierre por su cuenta detrás de él, alto y fuerte y ciertamente de la forma en la que Sam ha sido siempre, y el aliento de Dean se pierde con la vista, saliendo de él en un casi gemido por la forma en la que Sam se mueve. Lo que claramente es.

Demasiado tarde, recuerda el agudo oído que los vampiros poseen. El sonido ahogado que hace cuando ve a su hermano hace que todas las cabezas se volteen en su dirección, tres pares de ojos cortando la oscuridad para posarse en el hombre con el machete al acecho en los árboles.

_Cazador._

Lo siente en lugar de escucharlo, sabe que lo han visto incluso antes de que empiecen a moverse colina arriba, y eso le da los segundos que necesita para blandir el machete y capturar el primer vampiro directo a su garganta, la afilada punta de la hoja haciendo un corte limpio, derribándolo como una piedra.

La vista detiene al la vampiresa por un segundo mientras abre la boca asombrada viendo el cuerpo sin cabeza sangrante a los pies de Dean, entonces levanta sus enfurecidos ojos rojos y da un paso adelante.

— Es tu turno, — sisea, y aunque se las arregla para levantar el machete a tiempo, ella se lo arranca como un juguete, enviándolo girándolo a través del bosque y encajándose en el tronco de un pino con un golpe contundente. Levanta los puños, ya que parece estúpido no hacerlo, seria patético morir sin por lo menos tratar de infligir un daño mayor. Ella se ríe.

— Pequeño cazador, ¿Vas a golpearme, o no?

Ella da un paso más cerca, tan cerca que Dean puede ver el destello blanco de los colmillos cuando sonríe. Tiene sus dos muñecas en la mano antes de que Dean pueda lanzar un puñetazo, golpeándolo hacia atrás contra el árbol más cercano y levantándolo del suelo.

El dolor le ciega unos largos segundos en que los huesos finos se retuercen juntos, atrapados entre la prensa de sus dedos y la áspera corteza del árbol, y Dean puede sentir algunos de ellos discrepando mientras lo desliza lentamente más alto, hasta poner su boca – la de ella – contra su garganta.

— Vas a un saber tan bien. – susurra contra el calor de la piel de allí, y el cierra los ojos entonces, esperando a que todo termine.

En lugar de la mordedura de sus colmillos en su garganta, Dean cae abruptamente al suelo, con sus pies bajo el a medida que cae y por instinto se sostiene en sus muñecas heridas.

La vampiro se gira, siseando peligrosamente.

— ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo? — demanda, sonando realmente encabronada.

— Lárgate.

Dean parpadea, tratando de aclarar su visión. Conocería esa la voz en cualquier lugar.

— ¿A qué diablos te refieres con lárgate?

Sam suena extrañamente tranquilo, muy en serio.

— Sólo lo que he dicho. Lárgate.

La mujer vampiro se queja disgustada, pero da un paso atrás de mala gana.

— Muy bien. — dice finalmente. — Espero que corte tu estúpida cabeza también.

Sam resopla, y sus ojos se fijan en Dean por primera vez.

— No es muy probable, — dice, pero no hay humor en su voz. No hay calor en su expresión.

— ¿Sam? – Dean pregunta, porque _no_ lo puedo decir, no quiere que sea verdad.

El vampiro que se ve exactamente igual que su hermano pequeño niega con la cabeza.

— No.

El estomago de Dean se revuelve, la decepción sale a flote después de meses de duelo, arañando las paredes que ha puesto en contra de este.

— Pero sabes quién soy, tú…

Sam se ríe, y su estúpido largo cabello cuelga sobre sus estúpidos ojos de zorro color avellana como siempre y el da una impaciente sacudida de su cabeza para moverlo a un lado como siempre y sus boca ancha se curva justo como siempre, y Dios, Dean sólo quiere a su hermano.

— Sí, Dean, yo sé quién eres, no he perdido la memoria.

— Entonces aun…

—No – dice Sam de nuevo, y esta vez lo demuestra tomando a Dean de las muñecas destrozadas y tirando de él hasta ponerlo de pie.

— ¡Mierda! — El mundo gira, brillante con dolor de nuevo mientras Dean lucha por mantenerse en pie.

Sam lo apoya contra el árbol, una gran mano envuelta alrededor de la muñeca de Dean manteniéndolo inmóvil. Por un momento, sólo hay el sonido de la respiración agitada de Dean en su intento de no moverse, de no suplicar a alguna parte de Sam para que entienda.

— Sam, — grazna, y Sam se inclina más cerca. Dean puede ver sus fosas nasales abrirse, y algo en los ojos de Sam se oscurece, el brillo parece cortar sus ojos, su expresión repentinamente tornándose salvaje.

Se acerca tanto que Dean siente el soplo del aliento de Sam en la mandíbula, el empujón de la nariz afilada de Sam detrás de su oreja. Hay un mínimo roce de la boca de Sam contra un lado de su garganta, y todo el cuerpo de Dean se tensa, se le pone la piel de gallina mientras el miedo hace que su corazón lata violentamente.

— No — susurra, casi sin sonido. Pero Sam debe oírlo. Se congela, aspira otra bocanada de aire, como si estuviera memorizando el aroma de Dean, y luego su mano se ha ido de la muñeca de Dean y esta a diez metros tan rápidamente Dean no lo ve moverse.

— Fuera de aquí, Dean. No vuelvas. – Él se aleja, sus ojos familiares rasgados fríos y la oscuros, una advertencia.

— Sam — Dean dice otra vez, pero el bosque ya está vacío.

* * *

Saber que Sam esta allí afuera hace difícil que siga las órdenes de su hermano. Dean no le dice a nadie lo que sabe, no puede correr el riesgo de que un cazador bien intencionado intente hacerle entrar en razón. Ni siquiera Bobby, quien no dudaría en decirle a Dean todo lo que este ya conoce condenadamente bien sobre como los vampiros no pueden ser convertidos una vez que han asesinado y se han alimentado y quien sabe que otra mierda durante seis meses. Cada mañana, Dean se levanta y se dice que cazara a alguien – algo – mas, hoy. Algunas veces incluso contesta llamadas, hace un poco de investigación, y considera ir en el Impala hacia donde sea que haiga monstruos que cazar y gente que salvar.

Nunca llega más lejos del auto, su mano en la puerta, cegándolo con recuerdos que llegan rápidos y vividos, ofuscados por el tiempo. Sammy en el asiento trasero, dormido contra el hombro de Dean mientras su padre maneja, frotándose en el calor de la franela de Dean. Sam montando la escopeta, burlándose de el gusto de Dean en música, en las mujeres, el gusto de Dean por los coches — ese último sólo para empujar con fuerza suficiente para iniciar una pelea, para que Dean salga de la carretera y pudieran forcejear sobre la grama, el calor del cuerpo sólido de Sam debajo de él, lo mejor que Dean ha sentido alguna vez.

Sam golpeando a Dean contra la puerta del Impala, tan fuerte que el auto rebotara, rompiendo a Dean con los puños de Lucifer, y luego uniéndolo de nuevo con sus palabras, con su amor.

Mañana. Mañana tomara ese caso. Una pista más que seguir, unos cuantos colmillos refugiados en una casa abandonada tres pueblos más allá. Sam está con ellos, dice Lenore, y luego le dice que esta loco.

Es probable que tenga razón. La segunda vez, Dean se acerca aún más a la muerte. Se las arregla para acabar con un vampiro antes de que el resto este despierto por sus gritos y las quemaduras del sol de mediodía atravesando las ventanas abiertas de la vieja casa.

Sam se despierta en la única esquina de la habitación todavía cubierta de relativa oscuridad, la voz de Dean como un sueño que es recordado a medias. Él está a menudo allí, en los sueños de Sam, tirando de su subconsciente, pateando cosas que se mantienen cuidadosamente enterradas cuando Sam está despierto. Dean gritándole para que despertara, disparando una ronda de balas de platas que zigzagueaban pasando por su cabeza y acababan con el hombre lobo a punto de darle un mordisco. Las manos de Dean sobre el luego, frenéticamente rompiendo su camisa para sentir la piel asegurándose de que ninguna de la sangre derramada fuera suya, y la manera en la que su sangre se calentaba mientras lo hacía, como si tuviera fiebre así como así, mientras su hermano le tocaba.

Dean desnudo y sudoroso en el calor de una tarde de Julio, burlándose de Sam para incitarlo a una carrera con él hasta el lago, gotas de sudor escurriendo por la línea que dividía su musculoso abdomen, resbalando por el vello debajo de su ombligo, hasta que Sam desviaba sus ojos. Dean sangrando en el asiento trasero, cubierto en roja, pegajoso y caliente y… Sam gruñe en sus sueños, intenta voltearse, de inclinarse y obtener más.

— ¡Mierda, Sam, vamos, despierta! ¡El sol… vamos!

No es Dean, es la voz de Sarah, su mano en su brazo, dedos encajándose dolorosamente mientras lo levanta, arrastrándolo fuera de la bruma de lo que ahora pasa por un sueño para el.

— ¡Cazador! – ella grita, y Sam captura la familiar esencia que cruza la habitación. Ya se esta dando la vuelta, instintivamente intentando tomar a su hermano, cuando Sarah lo coloca vertical. Tiene tiempo para ver echar un vistazo a Dean, sus ojos verdes abiertos grandes mientras otros dos vampiros lo tiran hacia atrás como una muñeca de trapo, su cabeza golpeando la pared con un golpe sordo antes de que sus ojos parpadeen y se cierren, y se deslice hacia el suelo en un ovillo.

— ¡No! – Sam se aleja del agarre de Sarah, antes de que se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo, atravesando la habitación medio ciego con la luz del día. Los otros dos casi lo derriban al intentar salir de allí, alejándose de la luz solar que ya ha ennegrecido sus brazos y calentado sus rostros.

— ¡Ven aquí, maldición! – Sarah grita de nuevo, aun tomando a Sam por la parte trasera de su camisa, y Sam se aleja de su mano con una maldición, su carne rosada y ardiendo donde ha intentado alcanzar al hombre en el suelo. Lo acuna contra su pecho y se aleja de la luz, no está seguro si Dean está vivo o muerto.

— Solo quiero saber si esta…

Sarah le arrastra por la puerta principal antes de que pueda terminar la frase, y ambos huyen de allí, yendo al garaje de ventanas oscuras al lado con el sol golpeando incesantemente la coronilla de sus cabezas, con sus hombros encorvados. Quema, le hace sentir como si está a punto de estallar en llamas. Deja que Sarah le guie, el instinto de supervivencia apoderándose de él.

— ¿Qué te importa? – Sarah le pregunta una vez que están a salvo.

—No me importa. – Sam gruñe. – Solo quería saber si estaba muerto o… no quiero muchos cazadores muertos por allí alrededor para advertirles donde estamos.

Ella lo mira con escepticismo, todavía frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello, donde el enrojecimiento persiste...

— Mentira, lo conocías, ¿no? ¿Está detrás de ti? ¿Alguna clase de venganza?

Sam sacude la cabeza, pero Sarah bufa.

— Mierda, Sam. Harás que nos mataran a todos si tienes un cazador sobre tu rastro.

Ella tiene razón. Dean no se detendrá. Solo seguirá regresando y regresando y regresando, hasta que Sam este muerto – o él lo esté.

La idea es sorprendentemente inquietante – sorprendente, ya que nada perturba a Sam estos días. Mierda, Dean. ¿No podía simplemente dejar las cosas como estaban y disfrutar de su propia humanidad?

— Hey, no te preocupes. – Sarah dice, todo lo consoladora que un vampiro puede llegar a ser. – Si sigue tomando oportunidades tontas como esa, estará muerto en poco tiempo – nada más fácil que matar que un cazador impulsivo en una clase de búsqueda de venganza emotiva. No tendrás que preocuparte mucho por el – si es que ya no está muerto.

— Si. – concuerda Sam, acariciando la tierna piel aun curándose en el dorso de su mano. – si, tienes razón.

Se desvía hacia la casa luego de que el sol se esconde. Solo en caso. Solo en caso de que tenga que deshacerse de un cuerpo. Estúpido Dean y su estúpida insistencia en conseguir que lo maten buscando a Sam. Sam se detiene antes de abrir la puerta, piensa en lo que podría ver. Recuerda de pronto la manera en la que el cuerpo de Dean se sintió en sus brazos luego de que los _HellHounds _lo destrozaran, tan pesado y sin oponer resistencia, y aun así tan cálido. Su corazón late con fuerza en el silencio mientras gira la manilla y se adentra.

No hay nada allí más que una grieta en la pared y una mancha de sangre en el yeso del suelo. Sam camina por la habitación y hace una pausa por un momento largo, recorriendo con un dedo la franja roja. El ligero sentimiento de la sangre pegajosa hace que su corazón se paralice. Sangre. La sangre de Dean. En la oscuridad, Sam se presiona contra la pared fría y dura, y toca con su lengua la mancha pegajosa de la sangre de su hermano.

* * *

La tercera vez es la última. Sam se asegura de eso.

Han sido nueve meses desde que Sam era humano, tres meses con la misma "familia". La ironía aun no se pierde en Sam. Aun recuerda la ambivalencia con la que tanto amaba y odiaba la suya, su desesperación por escapar de la restricción irrazonable de John, y la forma en que se cortó el corazón para dejar a Dean. Su nueva familia es más simple. Ellos se cuidan el uno al otro, ocasionalmente haciéndose favores, tomando turnos para vigilar y buscar comida. Hay un código de ética que no se parece en nada con lo que Sam sabía cuando era humano, y nada que un humano pudiera entender, y lo ha aprendido con el fin de sobrevivir. Algunas cosas son lo mismo — el instinto de permanecer con vida (o lo que se parece a ello), la necesidad de sustento, el apetito de placer, el deseo de la compañía. Es retorcido, seguro, pero todo está todavía allí.

La posibilidad de el por siempre cambia todo, los reveses y triunfos por igual en significado. La parte más difícil de ser un vampiro no es la necesidad de sangre, o el conocimiento de que eres un monstruo, es la falta de urgencia, la interminable sucesión implacable de las noches, que se extienden hasta la eternidad.

Es la rabia contra la monotonía, la inevitabilidad de la misma, que alimenta su pasión por matar., Sam piensa. Un momento de finalidad para otra persona, algo que Sam nunca tendrá.

Y, sin embargo, luchan tan duro como cualquier otro ser vivo cuando algo trata de cambiar el orden natural de las cosas sobrenaturales, como si el instinto de supervivencia no se pudiera extraer de los seres humanos, incluso cuando ya han perdido esa batalla.

Cuando los cazadores le emboscan, Sam está encerrado con los otros seis en un viejo almacén a lo largo del río Delaware, en una sección de Nueva Jersey donde no transita más el comercio. Dean es más inteligente esta vez, finalmente cedió y llevó ayuda con él. Cazadores en los que puede confiar, la gente que Sam solía llamar amigos. Rufus y Bobby y Tamara golpean tan rápido y mortal como Dean, con tres vampiros decapitados antes de que cualquiera de los cazadores reciba un golpe, y entonces es una lucha libre. Uno de los vampiros rompe el cuello de Tamara como si fuera un palillo de dientes, Rufus alejándolo de ella muy tarde, Bobby cercenándole la cabeza antes de que llegue al suelo, y luego por unos minutos bárbaros Sam no puede decir de quien es la sangre que se esta derramando, o si son los cuchillos o los colmillos los que están atacando y haciendo daño.

Los vampiros restantes se dirigen a la puerta cuando ven que las probabilidades no están a su favor, Bobby y Rufus ruidosamente persiguiéndolos, yendo literalmente a la mitad de su velocidad, y Sam puede oler su sangre mientras corren, pasando el sitio donde está de pie en las sombras, vigilando. Maldita sea, Dean. No podías dejar todo como estaba, ¿verdad? Decidido a llegar a Sam, o morir en el intento.

Dean está en el suelo al otro lado de la bodega, medio tumbado, medio apoyado en un barril, con una mano empuñando su machete y la otra haciendo presión en la profunda herida en el brazo. Se pone rígido cuando Sam se acerca, se estremece cuando estira el cuello para mirar hacia arriba. Hay miedo en sus ojos, pero también determinación.

— Sam, — jadea con voz rasposa, esta serio, patéticamente. – Sammy, escúchame… tienes que…

— ¿Tengo qué? – responde Sam, un ronroneo fuerte que imita la tan seria suplica de su hermano. — ¿Tengo que ir contigo para que me cures, Dean? Sabes que eso no ocurrirá.

Sam deja que sus colmillos se muestren mientras observa a su hermano fijamente, dejando que sus ojos se pongan rojos en la penumbra de la bodega. Deja que Dean vea el corte de mármol de los músculos de su antebrazo, pálidos como el marfil y más fuerte que cualquier hombre, extiende sus largos dedos hasta que los ojos de Dean se ensanchan al ver la longitud de las uñas ahí, la clara implicación. Arma. Predador.

Dean tiene que creer en esta ocasión.

La sinceridad en la expresión de Dean no vacila.

— Puedes, puede ser como esa otra — ya sabes, Lenore, te acuerdas de ella, ¿verdad? Ella y su familia, no mataban a nadie, simplemente…

Sam se inclina lentamente, lo bastante cerca como para captar el aroma embriagador de la espesa sangre de Dean donde se filtraba a través de su camisa, oscureciendo la manga. Sus colmillos se contraen, las encías hormigueándole con deseo, pero él lo rechaza. No ahora.

— ¿Simplemente que, Dean? ¿Tan sólo vivir de ratas y gatos y el robo ocasional al banco de sangre? – enrolla su dedo en la parte delantera de la franela de Dean, tirando de él poco a poco para ponerlo de pie, mientras Dean jadea y se estremece. El cuchillo que sostenía en la mano golpea el suelo de cemento.

— T—Tú podrías, — Dean intenta, y Sam puede sentirle temblar, ese fuerte cuerpo luchando para poner los pies en el suelo, para permanecer alzado en el agarre de su hermano. Es embriagador, la fuerza de Dean, los latidos de su corazón, el silbido de su sangre. Sam le levanta más alto, lo presiona contra la pared hasta que esta sobre los dedos de los pies. Su rostro esta pálido, blanco por debajo de las marcadas pecas en el puente de su nariz.

—Yo no lo creo, — susurra Sam, hablando sobre la garganta de Dean, absorbiendo el apetitoso olor de la sangre y el sudor y el miedo que viene de el en ondas. Delicioso, Dean sería delicioso. Sam estaría mintiendo si dijera que no pensaba en eso; si no desearía que fuera Dean cada vez que sostenía una frágil vida humana en sus manos mientras jugaba a ser Dios. Lame lentamente, deliberadamente, a lo largo de la columna pálida de la garganta de Dean, el aroma salado del sudor estallando a través de la lengua de Sam y haciéndole temblar. Todo el cuerpo de Sam responde al sabor de su hermano, al ritmo del pulso de su hermano latiendo debajo de la piel, y se empuja hacia arriba en un costado de Dean, empujando su polla dura contra la cadera de Dean y gimiendo de lo jodidamente bien que se siente.

Dean jadea con el sonido, con el tacto, y Sam desliza su mano libre hasta el estómago de su hermano, pasando el frío metal de la hebilla del cinturón, deslizando sus dedos tan despacio como puede soportar, aguantando la anticipación.

—Sam, — Dean susurra mientras Sam deja su mano llegar más abajo, y su cuerpo se pone rígido cuando Sam no se detiene. En su lugar, aprieta con su gran mano toda el calor de la polla hincha da de Dean que se presiona contra sus pantalones vaqueros.

—Lo sabía. – Sam sisea, y la polla de Dean salta baja sus dedos. Sam lo presiona aun mas con sus caderas y con la boca contra la garganta de Dean, tan pesada la lujuria en el aire que se puede saborear como el espeso de la sangre, y el dios, _la quiere_. La punta de un colmillo roza la piel de Dean, erizando la piel a su paso, y un estremecimiento recorre el cuerpo colgando en el agarre de Sam.

—Sam, no, — Dean gime, y Sam puede sentir la vibración de el gemido contra su boca, Dean tan vivo, tan cálido. —No, por favor.

Sam se retira con esfuerzo, lo suficiente como para mirar directamente a los febriles ojos verdes de su hermano. Su respiración se vuelve rápida, como si necesitara aire para vivir después de todo, como si no pudiera tener suficiente cuando Dean está aquí, tan cerca, tan caliente.

—No voy a decirte otra vez, — dice finalmente, y su voz es gruesa con el deseo. —Aléjate de mí, Dean. No necesito que te sacrifiques por mí de nuevo. Mete en tu cabeza que no soy tu hermano. Yo no soy Sam. Sam está muerto.

—No, — dice Dean, casi en un gemido, y Sam quiere desangrar ese sentimiento de él, hacer que la familiar tensión en su pecho se vaya, esos viejos sentimientos, esa cosa que ambos solían sentir por el otro todavía puede oírla en la voz suplicante de su hermano. No puede escucharlo ahora, no puede _sentirlo. _No puede permitírselo. Ninguno de ellos puede.

Las palabras de Dean se cortan por completo cuando Sam gira su brazo lesionado fuera de su cuerpo y golpea la tibia justo en el centro. Da un grito ahogado que acaba en un jadeo cuando el sonido de ruptura llena la bodega abandonada, a continuación, se desmorona en el suelo cuando el dolor le golpea.

Sam se inclina sobre él, observando la mueca de agonía que distorsiona la cara bonita de Dean.

— Mantente. Alejado. Para bien, Dean. La próxima vez te romperé más que un brazo y una pierna. – dice de manera uniforme, y Dean instintivamente trata de acurrucarse sobre sí mismo, atrayendo sus rodillas y tratando de rodar lejos. Sam extiende una de las largas piernas de su hermano plenamente, haciendo caso omiso de los intentos débiles de Dean por darle una patada para alejarlo, las manos grandes casi gentiles, antes de que rompa el hueso de la espinilla tan uniformemente como rompió el otro. Dean lanza un gemido ahogado antes de que tenga arcadas y se desmaye.

Sam gira la cabeza de su hermano con cuidado hacia el lado del concreto y se desliza por la parte trasera.

* * *

—No, por favor. – Dean sigue diciendo mientras Bobby intenta levantarlo del suelo y llevarlo de vuelta a su camioneta con una pierna inservible y un brazo roto casi en dos.

— Tengo que llevarte al hospital o te vas a morir, chico.

—No. – Dean le suplica, y Bobby no se molesta en fingir que no sabe lo que el chico realmente quiere decir.

Bobby se toma un descanso de la caza durante unas pocas semanas para sentarse junto a la cama del hospital de Dean, escuchando el monótono _clic clic clic _de la maquina intravenosa que mantiene Dean. Y piensa acerca de todo lo que la caza les ha quitado.

Cuando finalmente le quitan la morfina, Bobby deja caer una mano en el hombro de Dean y aprieta, tratando de calmarlo.

— ¿Sammy? – Dean resopla, y le rompe el corazón a Bobby decir que no.

Dean firma la salida del hospital al día siguiente. Bobby llega cuando esta forcejeando con su pierna enyesada con las muletas del hospital e intentando meter su brazo roto a través de la manga de su camisa. Ha perdido peso, sus costillas son largas sombras en la pálida piel mientras se retuerce torpemente, maldiciendo en voz baja.

— Sabes, no te curaras bien si te vas ahora. — dice Bobby desde la puerta. Él sabe mejor que no debe ayudar.

—Curarme ¿no? – Dean pregunta con incredulidad. Finalmente, logra bajar la camiseta, y arrastra las muletas lejos de la cama y empuja con ellas bajo los brazos para llegar hasta Bobby. —No hay cura para eso. – dice, y sus ojos son fríos, de odio. – No para lo que hice.

— Dean. – Protesta Bobby, pero solo logra decir el nombre.

—Convertí a mi hermano en un monstruo. – Dean insiste, tratando de coordinar agarrando la maleta que Bobby ha dejado en el armario de la habitación y permanecer vertical sobre sus muletas y casi cayendo sobre su culo. —Yo no merezco…

— No lo digas, — ordena Bobby, de repente furioso, con Dean, con Sam, con John por convertir esto en un tren descarrilado de una torcida existencia en primer lugar.

Dean lo mira, pero se calla. Bobby lo mira tomar la mochila y colocarla sobre su hombro bueno y con determinación, saliendo de la habitación hacia el pasillo, la pierna mala semi arrastrándose.

* * *

Al principio, es el alcohol. No amortiguar el dolor físico, como la morfina lo hizo, pero es barato y fácil y familiar, y Dean tiene el hábito de vuelta como si nunca lo hubiera perdido. Desempolva el frasco que solía llevar con el luego de regresar de su primera visita al infierno, lo mantiene lleno hasta el borde. No esta el dolor en el culo de su hermano pequeño para hacer comentarios sarcásticos acerca de sus tendencias alcohólicas en esta ocasión, así que no hay razón para pretender su control en esta agenda.

A veces cuando está sobrio — atrapado entre atracones de licor, una cosa temporal que tiene pronto remedio — cree que debe estar cazando. Bobby encontró la manera de hacerlo incluso con las dos piernas malas, pero Dean no tiene alivio con solo una, lo que está roto en su cabeza es aun peor de lo que Sam rompió en su cuerpo. Bobby llama a veces, deja mensajes en su celular preguntando, _"¿Cómo estás, chico? ¿Por qué no vienes de visita? Deja que te vea."_

Dean presiona "eliminar" y toma un trago de whisky, saboreando el ardor que baja por su garganta, la forma en la que su pecho se calienta en una parodia de emoción y afecto. Por un segundo, puede recordar cómo se sentía llamar la atención de Sam desde el otro lado del asiento delantero del Impala, en esos momentos de descuido, cuando Sam despertaba y había tanto amor en esos ojos de zorro exóticos, manchas de oro brillando allí, solo por su hermano mayor. Por un segundo, puede pretender que eso es lo que lo está calentando ahora, lo que ocasiona esa familiar contracción en su tórax.

—Sam,— dice a la vacía oscuridad de la carretera desierta. Toma otro trago antes de que el Impala se mueva y sigue conduciendo.

Inevitablemente, termina en Nueva Orleans. La ciudad está manchada con sangre y alcohol, siempre caliente con el tipo de decadencia que no distingue entre el bien y mal. Dean se siente más cercano a Sam aquí, donde todas las tiendas de regalos venden colmillos de plástico y collares de ajo y la palabra "vampiro" se maneja de forma casual en una conversación como si no significara millones para Anne Rice y Stephanie Mayer.

Bourbon Street es un buen lugar para pelear como lo es para beber, y Dean disfruta los golpes de la carne con la carne y el flash de su vida se adentra en su sangre, tanto como lo hace la lenta sensación de asfixia luego de este, mientras el whisky chapotea por sus venas. Cuando el dolor en los huesos se vuelve insoportable al alcohol le sigue un puñado de píldoras, muestras del veneno verde y fresco de _absinthe_, sigue haciéndolo hasta que no puede ver, no puede oír, no puede sentir, y entonces busca más.

Se imagina que tomara seis meses, quizás un año si tiene mala suerte, y alguien — o algo — terminara lo que empezó Sam. Lo que Sam quiere claramente — Dean fuera del camino, para bien.

Él es demasiado cobarde para hacerlo por sí mismo.

El tipo que vende las drogas en el bar favorito de Dean, golpea su hombro una noche, y Dean casi se cae fuera del banco antes de que pueda enderezarse.

—No te ves bien, amigo.

Dean resopla. Qué manera de decir lo obvio.

La _mula_ — ¿Liam? ¿Len? — se apoya más cerca, sus labios casi rozando la oreja de Dean. Dean se estremece, fantasma de un instinto casi olvidado que hace que los vellos finos de la parte posterior de su cuello se ericen.

— ¿Quieres algo mas fuerte? – el hombre susurra, y descansa una mano sobre la rodilla de Dean, parte tranquilizándolo y parte de persuasión. — que te haga olvidar quien te rompió el corazón. Que todo lo que puedas pensar es como conseguir más.

Dean alza una ceja y se encuentra con los ojos del individuo que tiene también la misma expresión.

—Me temo que no hay nada en la tierra que pueda hacer eso, hombre.

En lugar de estar en desacuerdo, el hombre sólo asiente con la cabeza, una sonrisa estirando hacia arriba las comisuras de su boca. Enrosca el labio lo suficiente como para mostrar sus colmillos, observando la reacción de Dean de cerca.

Por un momento, Dean se queda mirando, tratando de aclarar su visión lo suficiente para estar seguro de que no está alucinando. Luego, lanza su cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe y se ríe, porque carajo, se da cuenta.

— ¿Así que vas a convertirme o a matarme? – Pregunta cuando por fin puede detener la risa casi histérica.

El vampiro sonríe aun más amplio, luciendo tan cercano a lo feliz como Dean cree que sus colmillos alguna vez llegaran.

—Ninguna. – ronronea, y su mano sobre la rodilla de Dean aprieta de forma ruda. – seria una desperdicio de chico lindo como tú.

Sus ojos resplandecen con lujuria mientras posa su mirada sobre Dean de nuevo. – Una pérdida de un perfecto ser humano.

Dean se estremece, piensa en la manera en la que Sam lo empujó contra la pared y le tocó, rodeando con la palma de su polla, la polla de Dean y apretándolo. Piensa _por qué diablos no_. A la mierda los cazadores que creen tener la razón. El es casi tan monstruo como su hermano. Incluso más.

— ¿Por qué no? – le dice al vampiro junto a él, encogiéndose de hombros como si no significara nada, como si no le importara.

El vampiro suelta una sonrisa depredadora.

—Siiiii… — silba. – sabia que lo harías, podía olerlo en ti.

Dean quiere decir "¿Oler qué?" Pero ya están en movimiento, por la puerta y hacia la noche, a través de las multitudes rebosantes de Bourbon Street, y él puede sentir la mano del vampiro en la parte baja de la espalda, manteniéndolo en movimiento, guiándolo. Se pregunta si la mano de Sam se sentirá así.

Ellos se alejan de las masas, tropezando por callejones silenciosos y oscuras esquinas. La señal sobre la puerta donde finalmente se detienen dice "Red", pero no es en neón, solo pintada en carmesí, las letras lucen tan apresuradamente hechas que las manchas de pintura gotean hacia abajo por cada letra, hechas desde la parte superior de la puerta.

Maldita sea. Había pensado que este lugar era sólo la versión de un cazador de una leyenda urbana. Un bar de sangre, donde estúpidos seres humanos autodestructivos comercian sangre por sexo. No hay nada como un poco de peligro mortal para el factor de excitación.

Dean es consciente de las miradas apreciativas sobre él. El vampiro que aun tiene su mano en su espalda negocia algo con el gigante cuidando la puerta, y luego le empuja dentro, envuelto en oscuridad total. Hay música, algo pesado en el bajo y el ritmo golpeando, y cuerpos que se mueven a su alrededor, y Dean se estremece, preguntándose si son humanos o vampiros. Si uno de ellos podría ser su hermano.

El vampiro que lo trajo aquí presiona una bebida en su mano, y los ojos de Dean lentamente se ajustan lo suficiente para ver a su alrededor. Cuatro barras en forma de herradura, atestadas de personas, o lo que solían ser por lo menos, ¿quién sabe?

—Entonces, ¿qué te gusta más? – el vampiro pregunta, su voz convirtiéndose en un ruido bajo. — ¿Un gran hombre para hacerte olvidar tu propio nombre?

Dean tiembla, y sacude su cabeza.

— O tal vez una mujer hermosa, una de tu edad. En apariencia al menos.

Dean asiente con la cabeza, haciendo a un lado la puñalada de incertidumbre.

—Sí. Sí, claro.

El vampiro resopla una carcajada, acercándose para deslizar un dedo a través de la mejilla de Dean, hasta la barbilla. Sus uñas son largas, afiladas. Sus ojos son casi rojos en la oscuridad, y se queda mirando a Dean largamente, algo así como diversión en su expresión.

— ¿Aun engreído ahora? – Susurra – eso está bien, solo te hace más caliente. Un chico que parece que ha tenido su parte… que solía tener el control, tener el poder. Pero no es lo que quieres, ¿no?

Este chico necesita expiación — y Red puede ofrecerla.

—Vamos, cariño, — ronronea el vampiro, liberando a Dean de su trance. – déjame presentarte a alguien que te gustara.

Candy le muestra sus colmillos con la primera sonrisa, y Dean se endurece con el primer roce de sus labios contra su garganta.

— Ella te tendrá sobre tus rodillas antes de que la noche acabe, chico. – el vampiro que le trajo le dice mientras se aleja de mala gana.

Ella lo hace. Ella trabaja su pene con los dedos inexplicablemente fuertes hasta que le tiene jadeando, sin palabras. Rastrilla sus uñas largas y negras sobre sus pezones tiesos hasta que las puntas afiladas rompen la delicada piel allí, el dolor zumbando caliente y sucio, extrayendo sangre. Ella se inclina para lamer como un gatito, gimiendo de lo bien que sabe, y Dean se ha ido, perdido en ello, algo que nunca supo que necesitaba hasta que probo el sabor de lo prohibido. _Sam_, piensa mientras se hunde mas, imágenes igualmente prohibidas asaltando su mente junto con el subidón de lujuria, _lo siento, lo siento tanto. _Candy le inclina sobre el respaldar de uno de los sofás de terciopelo falso, y golpea a su culo desnudo hasta que su cara está húmeda y caliente, pone los dedos en él hasta que los desea tanto que podría llorar de verdad, y luego lo pone de rodillas y le hace rogar.

—Por favor, hazlo, solo — mierda, sólo hazlo. – ni siquiera saber porque esta suplicando.

Ella mueve su cabeza hacia atrás, apretando su cabello que ha crecido demasiado largo, haciéndolo fácil de agarrar.

—Dime que no te importa, — dice ella, empujando su entrepierna con la punta de su bota como incentivo. — Dime que no te importa. Que lo que quiere de todos modos.

A él no le importa. Ella puede ver la respuesta en su rostro, la desesperación en sus ojos, antes de que pueda formar las palabras.

—Sí, — ella responde por él, tirando de él hasta ponerlo de pie y hundiendo sus colmillos en la garganta, sujetándolo en posición vertical con una mano y empuñando su polla con la otra mientras él se empuja contra ella. Luchando por alejarse, acercarse, acabar.

Se corre con la segunda mordida, gimiendo _"Saaaaaaaam"_ mientras sus colmillos se encajan.

* * *

Una hora más tarde se despierta con el sonido de una discusión, aturdido intentando abrir sus ojos.

— ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo trayendo un cazador aquí? — Un hombre está gritando, y luego Dean está siendo arrastrado de la parte posterior de su cuello y colgando fuera del suelo, con los pantalones desabrochados y colgando en sus caderas. Ni siquiera intenta luchar.

—No soy un cazador. – dice débilmente. – ya no.

_¿No ves que soy un monstruo como tú? _

El vampiro sosteniéndolo lo sacude fuertemente, como un león intentando romper el cuello de su presa.

—Al diablo con eso. – gruñe. — ¿Quieres que lo mate?

La mirada en los ojos de Dean es lo que lo salva.

—No. – el propietario del club dice. – eso es lo que él quiere.

* * *

**PARTE DOS**

Sam no piensa mucho sobre ello. A veces casi se olvida de que tenía un hermano, justo como le dijeron que seria. La vida es simple. Comes, duermes, se lucha cuando se tiene, follas cuando quieres, tomas lo que necesitas, y te diviertes cuando el aburrimiento te amenaza.

Extrañar a un ser humano que amaste es tan pérdida de tiempo como desear que pudieras ver el amanecer, o caminar por una blanca arena en una playa al mediodía digna de una perfecta postal. Sam simplemente... no lo hace. Piensa algunas veces que estuvo más preparado para el cambio que la mayoría, un año entero sin alma fue como un campo de entrenamiento para ser un vampiro.

No soñaba entonces, sin embargo, no dormía. Desearía que no lo necesitara ahora. Los sueños son donde las cosas en las que no piensa llegan arrastrándose, recuerdos rebosantes de emociones que ya no siente cuando sus ojos están abiertos. Dean está ahí, inevitablemente, cuando cierra sus ojos.

Pero Dean no está en ninguna parte. Al parecer el brillante plan de Sam para desalentar la búsqueda de su hermano funciono como un encanto. Eso o es que está muerto... pero Sam cree que probablemente habría oído hablar de eso. En cambio no hay nada.

Hasta que lo hay.

Están en Texas cuando escucha el nombre de su hermano de nuevo, de forma inesperada. Ha estado con el grupo de Jake por un tiempo. Son treinta de ellos, uno de los nidos más grandes alrededor. Sam le gusta la anonimidad de eso, se mantiene encerrado en sí mismo la mayoría del tiempo. Realmente no le gusta ninguno de ellos, pero entonces supone que eso no es una prioridad para los vampiros tampoco. Jake tampoco es de los que fomente mucho las relaciones en el grupo, para él o para el resto, prefiriendo saciar su apetito con humanos. Siempre hay unos cuantos encadenados en el sótano espacioso del teatro de películas abandonado donde han estado viviendo. Sam puede escuchar sus gritos de vez en cuando, al menos cuando son nuevos. Después de un tiempo están tranquilos, la vida escapándose de ellos entre el desangre y las folladas hasta que estén muertos o transformados, dependiendo de la evaluación de Jake, de si le buscaran luego por venganza o protección.

Jake celebra una reunión un viernes por la noche, el resto reuniéndose a su alrededor, sentado a sus anchas en los pocos asientos que quedan de terciopelo con relleno del teatro o sentados en el borde del escenario en frente de la andrajosa cortina de terciopelo rojo. Es muy decadente para un grupo de vampiros, Sam piensa.

— Así es, — Jake está diciendo, alternando entre beber de una botella de whisky y bebiendo de la herida en el cuello que rezuma del joven que está sentado junto a él, los ojos hundidos y ojerosos. – Uno de los cazadores más infames de todos los tiempos es un habitual en él Red.

Sam sonríe un poco, pensando en ello. Red. El primero, y aun así el más popular, bar de sangre en Nueva Orleans. Un lugar donde, en un golpe brillante de ironía, los seres humanos pagan para ser devorados por los vampiros y los vampiros pagan para beber — sangre, por supuesto, pero también licor. La mitad de la leyenda de los vampiros que él obedientemente memorizo de la tutela de su padre resultó estar equivocada, Sam se ha dado cuenta en los últimos meses. Los vampiros aman el licor, especialmente si está ligado con algo más primario.

Sam nunca ha estado en un bar de sangre, pero todos saben acerca de Red.

— Dean Winchester, ¿en serio?

Sam se pone rígido en su asiento en la parte posterior del teatro, el pelo en la parte posterior de su cuello erizándose.

_¿Dean?_

— El único y verdadero, — se ríe Jake, lamiendo sus labios manchados de rojo. – Justicia poética, ¿no? Un cazador que asesino a muchos vampiros ahora haciendo cola para que lo succionen hasta quedarse seco y para que le follen hasta la muerte.

— Pero ¿por qué? — Uno de los vampiros más jóvenes pregunta, y el estómago de Sam se revuelve.

Jake se encoge de hombros y tira del chico humano más cerca. – humanos, ¿Quién sabe porque mierda hacen lo que hacen? Aunque no puedo decir que los culpo por desearlo de esta forma, ya que los hace correrse como si se estuvieran muriendo si los muerdes, tan fuerte que son capaces de desmayarse con ello.

El chico a su lado tiembla cuando la palma de Jake toca el frente de sus sucios vaqueros y succiona su garganta.

— Este ya es una zorra por esto, ¿no, cariño? – el vampiro sonríe. Amenazante, peligroso.

Uno de los otros vampiros se ríe desde el otro lado del teatro.

— Sí, he oído que Winchester es una gran zorra por sangre. Esta allí casi cada fin de semana, dándole todo a los postores. Palabra seria que no durara mucho.

La vampiro llamada Carla bufa desde unos cuantos asientos a la izquierda de Sam.

— Ellos nunca lo hacen, una vez que lo prueban. Es más adictivo que la cocaína para los humanos.

Se encoge de hombros y coloca sus pies en la silla frente a ella.

— La mayoría de ellos solo van allí queriendo morir de todos modos, quizás se vaya entre una chispazo de semen y sangre.

En el escenario, Jake está tirando abajo los pantalones vaqueros del muchacho, inclinándose sobre él, mientras que la sangre se derrama de su cuello.

— Winchester tiene mucho que expiar, he oído – dice mientras pasa las manos por la espalda del chico en un gesto falso de ternura. El teatro permanece inquietantemente silencioso.

— ¿Sí? — Carla pregunta finalmente, y Jake sonríe con su sonrisa salvaje mientras responde, deslizando sus ojos infaliblemente a Sam en la fila de atrás.

— Dejo que su hermano pequeño se convirtiera. – dice Jake.

* * *

Las palabras de Jake todavía resuenan en sus oídos cuando Sam llega a _Big Easy. _Pormucho que sea un estereotipo gracias a Anee Rice, es cierto que a los colmillos le gusta estar aquí. La decadencia parece la segunda naturaleza para todos los habitantes, no sólo los que son monstruos. Todo el mundo está borracho en algo: sexo, alcohol, sangre, ¿Qué importa? El Absenta nunca estuvo fuera de juego, no importaba si era ilegal, y si se acerca a matarte, bueno, también lo hacen un montón de cosas que valen la pena arriesgarse. Incluso los orfanatos están malditos, historias de pactos con el diablo y bebés muertos enterrados en sus paredes que se desmoronan debajo de toda esa aterradora histeria. Lejos de la calle Bourbon, el aire huele a zarzaparrilla y lilas y magnolia; y cerca, el olor a orín y cerveza y sudor humano es igual de picante.

Nada de esto causa impresión en el vampiro Sam Winchester mientras camina más allá del centro de convenciones hacia el lado más sórdido de la ciudad, donde la policía local pretende no darse cuenta de cuántas personas desaparecen de las discotecas metidas en los callejones.

Jodido Dean y su complejo de mártir de mierda y su maldita necesidad de recostarse y sacrificarse hasta la expiación por la muerte de Sam cuando Sam ni siquiera esta… bueno, lo que sea, no esta totalmente muerto. Sam solo ha ido al sur porque no es justo que Dean se culpe por ello. Si quiere matarse, bien. Pero no pensando en alguna clase de jodida penitencia. Sam no necesita esa mierda. Estúpidos humanos y sus estúpidas e inservibles emociones.

No es como que le importara, eso no es todo. Él simplemente no quiere que Dean... a la mierda, ¿por qué su hermano es tan estúpido?

Sam reunió más información desde que los comentarios de Jake hicieron de su meta de "intentar olvidar a su _tan perdido hermano mayor_" imposible, y nada de eso le ha hecho enfadarse menos. Dean dejo de cazar el día que Sam le rompió la pierna. Bobby lo llevo al hospital, que lo mantuvo en protesta lo suficiente como para dejar un rastro de papeles en el Centro Médico del Este, no del todo seguros de que querían asumir la responsabilidad de alguien que podría maldecir así y que parecía a punto de asesinar a cualquiera y a todo el mundo sólo para que le dejaran morir en paz.

Dean apareció por primera vez en Red hace dos meses, hablando mierda de ser un cazador, tratando de incitar a los más grandes y más malvados a probar qué tan sabrosa era la sangre de un idiota como él lo podía ser. Estuvo a punto de conseguir su deseo de muerte esa primera noche, nunca les dijo que pararan y algunos de ellos estaban demasiado enfocados como para prestarle atención. Sólo los instintos financieros del propietario del Red – que sabía todo el dinero que podía sacarle cuando lo vio tendido en uno de sus sofás – salvo el lamentable trasero de Dean Winchester esa vez.

Sam entra sin ningún problema. Un destello de colmillos, una altura de 1,93, que eran bastante imponentes incluso antes de que fuera un muerto viviente. El ser humano en la puerta observándole y abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa apreciativa que dice que ella espera que Sam la esté buscando antes de que el sol salga. Ella solo resopla cuando él solo la roza al pasar mas allá, en busca de un olor familiar.

Red es oscuro por dentro, todos los sofás de terciopelo carmesí de mal gusto y cortinas de seda cubriendo a lo largo de las paredes sin ventanas y amarradas al techo para que caigan onduladas sobre el lugar. Una pila de velas concienzudamente apiladas adornando las cuatro barras, causando sombras vacilantes en las paredes de los clientes apoyándose en ellas y bebiendo allí. Los vasos chocan contra la barra de roble macizo, algunas teñidas de rojo, algunas vacías de vodka o whisky o lo cualquier bebida tonta que esté de moda en los humanos estos días.

El lugar apesta a sangre; suculenta, pesada, intoxicante. Cerca de la barra, la esencia se mezcla con el amargo sabor del alcohol. En la parte trasera, en el terciopelo de los sofás, el olor se mezcla con sexo, la promesa de hacerlo ocasiona que la boca de Sam se haga agua y que sus colmillos desciendan abruptamente, latiendo con necesidad repentina.

— No te he visto aquí antes. – dice el _bartender_, un atisbo de desafío en su voz.

— No he estado aquí antes.

Sam se endereza en toda su altura, mira los ojos del otro vampiro ampliarse, evaluándole.

— Vodka.

— ¿Pesado o directo? — el labio del vampiro se curva hacia arriba dejando que Sam vea un colmillo afilado como una aguja.

Él no había planeado entregarse, pero a la mierda. Dean no está aquí, y Sam tiene hambre.

— Pesado. – sale más como un gruñido que como una palabra, y el _bartender_ duda por un segundo, los dos frente a frente en lados opuestos de la barra, con los ojos fijos y mostrando los colmillos.

— Mierda, eso es caliente, — se ríe un humano apoyado contra la barra al lado de ambos. – como dos vampiros alfas luchando por quien va a realizar la matanza o algo.

Su olor golpea a Sam sin advertencia, madura y caliente y lista. Ansiosa. Sangre y sexo y vida pulsando en ella en todas partes. Hace la boca de Sam agua, olvidando al otro vampiro.

— Vodka pesado. – el vidrio golpea la barra, rompiendo la atención de Sam con la chica y los otros humanos que se han reunido a su alrededor para echar un vistazo al recién llegado.

Él toma un trago, deja que el alcohol le queme la garganta antes de que se deslice hacia abajo. Cierra sus ojos, y deja que el calor se extienda en todas direcciones, vivo en cada vena hambrienta, pulsando en cada arteria. Hace a su corazón latir, su pulso acelerarse, su polla dura.

Sus manos están en los brazos de la chica antes de que el registre que se esta moviendo, su boca se abre en una sorprendida "o" mientras el la inclina hacia atrás con facilidad, tomando su peso como si fuera nada.

— Si, vamos… — dice, alcanzándolo para tirar de él, presionando su boca en la curva de sus pechos antes de encajar sus colmillos, sintiendo su espina arquearse incluso más, con placer, sus dedos enrollándose en su cabello, tirando de él, urgiéndole. La fuerte esencia llena su boca, recorre su garganta, y puede sentirlo ahora, el deseo de ella casi tan intenso como el suyo, él como ella envuelve con sus piernas su cadera, y se frota contra él, deseosa.

Puede probarlo en ella, la manera en la que se forma, la manera en la que estalla en ella, el placer subiendo con cada succión de su boca, cada gota que el toma empujándola más alto y mas alto hasta que se pone rígida y se estremece debajo de él y el bebe el distintivo sabor del orgasmo, espeso y suave en su lengua. Le enloquece cada vez, la manera en que los humanos saben cuando se corren, la forma en la que la mezcla primaria se mezcla con endorfinas y adrenalina y hormonas que inundan su sangre, el flujo en la boca de Sam incluso más intenso que el orgasmo.

Con un gemido, él saca los colmillos de su pecho cuando acaba, la deja colgando y jadeando en el bar, mientras se aparta hacia atrás, limpiando su boca.

El camarero comprueba su pulso, a continuación, la coloca en uno de los lujosos sillones aterciopelados al lado de la barra.

— Allí estas, cariño. – dice, usando su lengua para sellar la aun goteante herida en su carne. – duerme.

Él mira a Sam, sus ojos observando el rojo pegajoso en su boca, y bajando sus ojos a la dura línea de su polla aun atrapada en sus pantalones.

— Ten cuidado. Si los drenas, los pagas. – le advierte.

— Sí, está bien. – la necesidad baja poco a poco, se va desde la pulsante urgencia hasta el hambre siempre presente. Nunca satisfechos, nunca suficiente. Está acostumbrado a eso. – otro vodka.

El _bartender_ alza una ceja mientras llena el vaso de Sam.

— Podrías habértela follado también, sabes. Por eso es que vienen aquí, al menos al principio.

Sam bebe de un trago, registrando la habitación de nuevo mientras se gira para irse.

— No es mi tipo. – dice.

* * *

Es raro que Dean apenas pensara en tener relaciones sexuales desde el día que perdió a su hermano pequeño, como si fuera sacrilegio participar en tal común placer humano cuando Sam esta allí afuera, siendo un no—humano. Nunca lo considero desde el día que Sam lo rompió. Pero una vez tuvo una mordida de Red, es imposible no pensar en ello, no desearlo. ¿Qué mas hay? No tiene sentido buscar a Sam, y no hay nada de lo que se sienta capaz – o que valga la pena – de cazar. Nadie que quiera ver, o conocer. La única cosa cerca del placer en el universo esta en las paredes de ladrillo recubiertas de yeso de Red y en sus horribles sillones de terciopelo rojo.

Siempre hay más hombres que mujeres allí, si cuentas a los humanos también (y los vampiros siempre lo están), pero hay chicas también. Escapados y adictos, chicos y chicas demasiado jóvenes para estar tan desgastados, listos para rendirse. El corazón de Dean comienza a latir rápido tan pronto aparca el impala. Golpea contra su caja torácica mientras camina los seis bloques hasta el club, acallando la pequeña voz en su cabeza que sigue tercamente diciéndole que no haga esto, que se dé la vuelta.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debería?_

Ellos lo conocen ahora, le abren la puerta con brillantes sonrisas de dientes afilados y le dan la bienvenida. El hace una pausa mientras esta se cierra detrás de él, dejando que sus ojos se acostumbren a la oscuridad mientras capta los gruñidos y gemidos y el olor a sangre y sexo en el aire. Hombres y mujeres y mujeres y mujeres y hombres y hombres todos apretujados juntos, cuerpos medio desnudos moviéndose sincronizados, en una danza simbiótica primitiva, y Dean casi podría creer que es recíproco — mutuo. Que los vampiros le quieren y necesitan. Que no beberían de él hasta dejarlo seco en un latido si no creyeran que el propietario los patearía por ello. El sabe que es una mentira, pero es una muy buena. Dean siempre ha sido bueno en el auto—engaño, después de todo.

Está fascinado por ellos. La raza de Sam.

La forma en que se mueven, como las panteras, cazadores nocturnos con su gracia sobrenatural y velocidad y fuerza. Se imagina lo rápido que Sam debe ser ahora, cuan poderoso. Es enfermo la forma en la que cada vez que siente la lujuria por la sangre de los vampiros y estos se olvidan de ser gentiles con él, eso es lo que lo más le calienta.

Recuerda los dedos largos de Sam, sus grandes manos que lo rellenaban y lo alzaban y lo mantuvieron de pie la mayoría de su vida. La manera en la que estas retorcieron su carne y rompieron sus huesos como si fueran palillos de dientes la última vez. Le gusta cuando encajan las uñas afiladas en la carne de sus muslos mientras le muerden, la manera en la que dejan heridas en forma de medias lunas en sus caderas cuando follan. No son tan fuertes como Sam. Pero la mirada en sus ojos cuando le desean es casi la misma.

— Sammy, — lloriquea cuando se corre. – hazlo.

A los vampiros no le importa el género, humanos son humanos, sangre es sangre, sexo es sexo. La primera vez que Deanle dice que si a un vampiro masculino alto y de cabello largo castaño, se corre antes de que el vampiro lo muerda, deshecho por la manera en la que sus piernas se abren con dos grandes manos y una polla gruesa pulsando dentro de él.

Es una de las pocas veces en las que Dean intenta una conversación. Se corre tan rápido que el vampiro no toma la cantidad de sangre que usualmente toman, así que su cerebro aun funciona, desafortunadamente.

— ¿Recuerdas? ¿Lo que es ser humano?

El vampiro de nombre Rob. Tiene al menos 25, delgado y algo afeminado, casi lindo. Se voltea y alza una ceja al humano que acaba de disfrutar, de más formas de las que planeaba.

— Eso fue hace 83 años atrás, más o menos. – responde luego de una pausa. – pero seguro, lo recuerdo. Débil… patético. Asustado todo el tiempo.

Rob se estira y sujeta con una mano la mandíbula de Dean, le tira rudamente hacia adelante para que el vampiro pueda besar su hinchada boca y lamer las pequeñas heridas allí.

— No tengo miedo ahora. – sonríe mientras se aleja. – de absolutamente nada.

Dean espera que Sam tenga al menos eso ahora. No hay razón para tener miedo de la cosa en el armario cuando la cosa en el armario eres tú.

Él piensa en Sam mientras camina lentamente de vuelta al coche, mareando por el alcohol y la pérdida de sangre. Por supuesto que ese primer vampiro le mintió (¿Todos ellos? ¿Incluso Sam ahora?). No ha dejado de pensar en Sam. Aun se despierta gritando, intentando correr con sus botas encajadas en el cemento mientras la sangre baja por la garganta de Sam y pinta sus labios de carmesí.

Sin embargo, cree que vislumbra piernas enormemente largas y hombros anchos y el pelo enmarañado café por la esquina de sus ojos al menos tres veces al día.

Al principio, aguantaba tanto como podía entre visita. Incluso intento dejar el pueblo una vez. El Impala prácticamente ronroneando cuando llegaron a la interestatal, listo para irse, volver a la carretera. Ella gime y chispea cuando él le da vuelta con los ojos borrosos y se rinde de nuevo.

Aquí es donde él pertenece. Lo más cerca que puede llegar a ser como su hermano.

* * *

Pasa otra semana antes de que Sam pueda regresar al Red. Dos semanas antes, esta allí la misma noche que Dean.

Sam le puede sentir cuando todavía está a diez metros por el callejón. Dean. Joder, _Dean_. Es todo lo que puede hacer para esperar su turno para pasar por la puerta y no solo empujar la línea de humanos fuera del camino. Necesita _entrar._

— Oye, cuidado, Jesús. — una chica dice mientras él la empuja más allá, empujando a otros dos a la derecha con una mano. Unos cuantos hombres maldicen cuando las mujeres se tropiezan con ellos, zapatos de tacón alto golpeteando ruidosamente contra el suelo cuando casi se caen. El guardia de seguridad en la puerta echa un vistazo a la mandíbula apretada de Sam y su expresión determinada y abre la puerta, agitando una mano para que Sam entre.

La puerta se cierra detrás de él con un chasquido metálico, dejando a Sam sumido en la oscuridad teñida de rojo del club, todo pulsando con el ritmo de un indescriptible rock. Debajo de la música un ritmo diferente palpita, más antiguo, el fuerte sonido de la sangre y la vida, algunos latiendo lento y fácil, y sin miedo, algunos golpeando fuerte, ruidoso y rápido con miedo o lujuria o una embriagadora mezcla de los dos.

Es tan fuerte, que Sam tiene que hacer una pausa por un segundo, el mismo instinto de cazador que ha tenido toda su vida ahora saliendo a patadas y empujándolo hacia los banquetes de humanos que están donde quiera que se voltee.

Uno de ellos roza su brazo, choca su cadera con la suya, el olor del chico es profundo y salado, y cuando Sam se gira logra ver ojos oscurecidos con deseo, una mirada coqueta y un rápido movimiento de cabeza para mostrar un tramo de su vulnerable garganta. Es tentador — es tan jodidamente fácil aquí, todo el mundo en oferta.

— ¿Quieres bailar? – el chico le pregunta, y así de cerca Sam puede oler la herida medio cicatrizada en su cuello, oler el metálico aroma de la sangre debajo.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? — El cuerpo del chico es cálido y firme contra el suyo, mientras Sam tira de el, y ya esta duro, caderas chocando contra las de Sam al ritmo de la música.

— No te he visto aquí antes — ¡hijo de puta! – El chico maldice cuando las manos de Sam se encajan en sus caderas dolorosamente, y entonces los pies del chico están fuera del piso mientras es arrojado a un lado como una muñeca de trapo, llevándose a dos o tres parejas al suelo con el. Sam pasa por encima de ellos sin mirar hacia abajo, el tacón de su bota aplastando la mano de alguien, gritos de protesta y dolor detrás de él.

No importa. Al otro lado del bar, en la silueta de las luces rojas y un espeso humo – esta Dean.

Sam llega a la mitad de la habitación antes de que lo golpee, casi doblegándolo con la intensidad, y se detiene, sus fosas nasales abriéndose y su boca haciéndose agua. _Dean._

El olor es abrumador, el pesado aroma masculino y oscuro y rico y familiar. Familia. Hermano. Sam se acerca, arrastrándose en las sombras cuando Dean se voltea, su mirada clavándose en dirección a Sam, ojos abriéndose por un momento mientras fruncía el ceño en concentración. Dos vampiros mujeres están con él, una a cada lado, sus ojos recorriendo a Dean como si fuera el mas jugoso filete que han visto, y mierda, Sam no las culpa.

Dean es apuesto.

Por supuesto, él siempre ha sido magnífico, y Sam siempre lo ha sabido.

Hubo muchas noches antes de Stanford en las que deseo que no lo hubiera hecho. Unas pocas luego de que regresara también. Pero Dean es magnifico ahora en una manera completamente diferente. La gracia con la que se mueve es familiar; los ángulos de su cuerpo son lo mismo, pero es mas delgado ahora, esquelético en una forma en la que antes no estaba. Cuando se gira para apoyarse en la mujer a su izquierda, hay se ve a su omóplato hundido debajo de la camiseta negra ajustada, y una visión de los anillos de su columna vertebral mientras gira su cuerpo hacia ella. Su rostro esta hundido también, haciendo sus pómulos prominentes y sus ojos destacar, ojeras de color verde oscuro ennegrecido. Luce joven, vulnerable. El camarero vuelve a llenar su vaso y él lo traga con avidez. Sus dedos temblando cuando lo vuelve a poner sobre la mesa.

La boca de Sam esta de repente seca, y toma asiento en la barra en forma de herradura frente a donde su hermano esta situado, lo suficientemente cerca de el para verlo y escucharlo, pero demasiado lejos para ser detectado por los sentidos humanos en la oscuridad.

— Vodka, — dice sin levantar la vista cuando se acerca el camarero. — Pesado.

Sam se lo bebe en tres tragos, deja que el calor de la sangre y el alcohol calman la intensa hambre que burbujea dentro. Dios, nunca ha deseado a un humano de esta forma. Nunca.

Al otro lado de la habitación, una de las vampiras tiene su mano sobre la rodilla de su hermano, separando sus piernas con un leve empujón. Dirige sus garras pintadas de rojo por el muslo, y se apoya para besarlo. Dean se gira en el último segundo y ofrece su cuello en su lugar, su cabeza estirada hacia atrás y la larga línea de su cuello justo allí, allí para que la tomen. Ella se ríe y acaricia con la punta de un colmillo hacia abajo la pálida piel expuesta, sobre la curva de su manzana de Adam, y Dean gruñe y dice: _"Por favor, vamos, hazlo"._

— Oh, lo haré, bebe – ella promete, su otra mano deslizándose mas arriba de el muslo para palmar su erección. Obvia en sus desgastados jeans.

Sus caderas empujan mientras ella le sujeta a través del delgado algodón, frotando arriba y abajo mientras lo provoca con su boca.

— Jodida calienta pollas. – le gruñe el, intentando empujar mas su mano contra su dura entrepierna y sus colmillos contra su garganta.

El otro vampiro esta detrás de él ahora, apoyando su boca en su hombro, tirando de su camiseta a un lado para exponer mas piel pálida llena de pecas. Dean no pelea, solo se apoya contra ella, su cuerpo complacido entre ellas.

— Por favor. – dice de nuevo. – vamos, por favor.

Él está suplicando. Dean les esta pidiendo que encajen sus dientes en el y lo devoren, rompiéndolo y dejándolo drenado. Es un lado de Dean que Sam nunca ha visto, nunca ni siquiera imaginado. Los colmillos de Sam duelen por disfrutar eso, de probar la espesa sangre exquisita que puede escuchar desde ese lado de la habitación, el salvaje latido del corazón de su hermano, y mierda, esa sangre es suya para tomar, debería ser _suya, _no de ellas.

Al otro lado, los colmillos han dejado de bromear. La vampira de cabello oscuro baja la cremallera de Dean y saca su pene al mismo tiempo que la de cabello rojo detrás de el encaja sus dientes en la deliciosa unión de músculos de su cuello y hombro, y el se arquea hacia atrás entre ellas, la boca abierta en un grito silencioso. Sam jadea también, el aroma embriagante de la sangre de Dean intoxicándolo, llamando a Sam, haciendo que sus colmillos palpiten y su polla se endurezca dolorosamente en sus pantalones vaqueros.

La vampira de pelo rojo se inclina sobre el para compartir el festín, Empujando a Dean hacia arriba y ofreciendo su garganta desnuda, y los afinados oídos de Sam pueden casi escuchar el chapoteo de la sangre manando de su hermano mientras ella le muerde de nuevo, casi puede saborear el cálido liquido.

Dean se deja dominar entre ellas mientras lo succionan, la de cabello oscuro empuñando su polla duro y rápido hasta que esta lisa y brillante, la esencia amarga mezclándose con el rico olor metálico de su sangre. Sus caderas se impulsan hacia adelante y su espina se arquea cuando jalan su cabeza hacia atrás rudamente, ambas mordiéndole sin escrúpulos por la sed de sangre, y Sam puede olerlo en él, lo mucho que quiere morir.

Sam se paralizo en el taburete, el vaso aun alzado en una mano, la cabeza girándole por la manera en la que Dean se ve, los doloridos gemidos que esta haciendo, estrangulados por la forma en la que su cabeza esta inclinada hacia atrás tan lejos que parece que están a punto de romperle el cuello. Y aun así, bombeando su pene a través del férreo control del puño de la vampira de cabello oscuro, desesperado. Cuando se corre, parece durar por siempre, chorros gruesos corriendo por encima de esos dedos, color blanco cremoso en contra de la sangre de color rojo de sus uñas, pegajosa mancha que ella sigue sacando de el, escurriendo gota por gota de su cuerpo.

Sus ojos ruedan hacia atrás mientras todo su cuerpo se estremece violentamente, los movimientos espasmódicos de sus brazos lo hacen lucir como una marioneta de cuerdas, ni siquiera gimiendo ya, quizás ni siquiera respirando.

Gruñe cuando ellas finalmente sacan sus colmillos de el, y casi se deja caer del taburete cuando la de cabello rojo se aleja.

— Tranquilo, tigre. – ella se ríe, tomándolo por debajo de sus brazos y tirándolo en uno de esos sofás de terciopelo alineados en las paredes del bar.

Su cabeza se doblega hacia atrás cuando ella lo lanza sobre el, y se esparrama con sus extremidades extendidas, un pie colgando de un lado. Sam puede ver el blanco de sus ojos debajo del parpadeo de sus oscuras pestañas, y ahora que esta tranquilo, las ojeras y la delgadez de sus pómulos. Esta tan pálido que luce trasparente. El subir y bajar de su pecho es tenso, desigual.

— Mmm, — una vampiro le dice a la otra, lamiéndose los labios, manchada con la sangre carmesí de Dean. – Los cazadores saben especialmente deliciosos, ¿no?

La pelirroja sonríe de acuerdo.

— Si tenemos suerte se despertará con suficiente energía para ir de nuevo antes de que termine la noche. He oído que tiene mucha resistencia.

— La tenía. – El bartender limpia los vasos y ve a Dean derrumbado en el sofá. — Tenía una gran cantidad de energía. Eso fue antes de que llegara casi todas las noches para que lo dejaran sexo. Una suerte si dura un mes a este ritmo.

Las vampiras se encogen de hombros.

— Es una pena que no puedan hacer a los humanos un poco más resistentes.

Sam ordena otra bebida.

Así que su hermano se está muriendo. No es problema de Sam si Dean quiere morir; es un hombre adulto, puede decidir, y además, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que a Sam realmente le _importaba. _Dean es solo otro humano, alguien que huele y sabe mejor. Si el aun tiembla con deseo, es porque esta hambriento, simple.

Piensa en irse. Se dice a sí mismo que debería. Sólo un trago más. Una cadena de humanos tratan de llamar su atención, mientras Sam ordena otro. Y otro. Sus ojos se desvían a Dean infaliblemente, inconsciente en el sofá del otro lado habitación. Maldito idiota.

Empuja a una mujer que coloca una mano en su brazo, lo suficiente para hacerla caer de su taburete, y después de eso todo el mundo lo deja solo. Mira desde el otro lado de la barra como dos mujeres y tres hombres que renuncian a su sangre por orgasmos que parecen lo suficientemente intensos que hacen que sus corazones se rindan incluso sin la perdida de sangre. Todos suplican por ello; cuatro regresaran a rogar por mas, uno de ellos no.

— Maldita sea, — el dueño dice cuando se encuentra con el cadáver en el sofá cerca de la puerta. — ¡Hicieron un lio aquí, ustedes limpian, maldita sea! — El cuerpo deja una mancha de color rojo a lo largo del suelo mientras el lo arrastra a la trastienda. Un vampiro joven se arrodilla a meter el dedo en él, y lame la punta cuando cree que nadie está mirando.

Sam lleva más de cinco bebidas cuando Dean por fin empieza a moverse. Se cae la primera vez que trata de sentarse, maldiciendo en voz baja mientras se esfuerza a ponerse vertical. Parpadea mareado en la tenue luz roja, haciendo una mueca cuando se toca las heridas punzantes en el cuello. Todavía están sangrando lentamente, senderos delgados de color rojo en contra de la blancura de su garganta.

— Mira quién está desierto, — una de las vampiras que lo mordió canta, sentándose junto a Dean en el sofá. Ella le da un trago y el lo toma demasiado rápido, casi se le cae cuando lo lleva a sus labios con manos temblorosas, y tose mientras traga.

Se le ve perdido, consciente sólo a medias, pero cuando ella le empuja hacia atrás contra los cojines del sofá el coloca las manos en la cintura y no se aparta de la boca hambrienta en su clavícula, las manos de la vampira acariciando con hambre su estómago, bajando por sus todavía desabrochados pantalones vaqueros.

— Sí, — dice, poco más que un gruñido. – sigue, sí, por favor.

Sam golpea el vaso en la barra tan fuerte que sacude la madera, y media docena de clientes salta. Dean y los dos vampiros en el sofá no se dan cuenta, ya preparándose para la segunda ronda, y mierda, Sam va a ver a Dean morir ahora mismo.

— Oye, — el camarero en la barra cercana dice. – ya déjenlo, chicas, ya esta fuera de comisión por esta noche.

Ambas se retiran con un siseo, mostrando los colmillos con ira. Esparramado en su espalda, Dean gime e intenta alcanzar por ellas.

— Por favor, — dice. – Más

El camarero mueve la cabeza, y las vampiras se levantan bruscamente. Una de ellas agarra a Dean por el pelo mientras se levanta, tirando de su cabeza rudamente hasta que el grita. Ella lo suelta y el se cae hacia atrás, aun murmurando, _"Por favor, por favor"._

— Humanos. – ella frunce el ceño mientras se aleja. – tan jodidamente patéticos.

Y Jesús, si lo es. Dean, el hermano mayor que Sam admiro toda su vida, es patético. Luce tan peligroso como una mosca, y tan vulnerable como cualquier victima que ellos intentaron alguna vez salvar. El estomago de Sam se revuelve, medio disgustado medio rabioso. Es más de lo que sintió en todo el año.

Sam tiene dos copas más antes de que Dean se las arregle para subir la cremallera de sus vaqueros y abotonarlos. Otra antes de que haga su camino hacia la puerta, moviéndose como un borracho y empujando a más de un vampiro gruñón y un humano maleducado. Se caer una vez, rueda a un costado sosteniendo su muñeca, casi le pisan pero logra arrastrarse hasta una relativa seguridad y ponerse de pie de nuevo. No es hasta que esta afuera y dando tumbos por el callejón de vuelta a la civilización que Sam se da cuenta de que esta cojeando. Recuerda cuan ruidoso fue la ruptura ese día en el almacén cuando Sam le rompió el hueso allí.

Sam sigue a su hermano por una serie de callejones, hasta una calle desierta que parece ser posiblemente la peor parte de la ciudad. Dean se detiene cuando llega al gran coche negro estacionado entre las luces de la calle, estira sus manos por sobre el techo del auto e inclina la cabeza. Incluso desde veinte metros atrás, Sam puede oler la desesperanza en él, la mancha oscura de odio a si mismo, el deseo de morir. Dean se inclina y apoya la frente sobre el techo del Impala, con el rostro de un pálido fantasmal en el resplandor de las farolas de la calle, y su boca se tuerce en una mueca. No hay lágrimas, Sam podría oler la sal, pero Dean se apoya allí por largo tiempo, sus hombros sacudiéndose de vez en cuando, sus palmas abiertas contra el frio metal.

Cuando finalmente se levanta, es para abrir la puerta de atrás y meterse en el asiento trasero. Sam se atreve a acercarse lo suficiente unos minutos más tarde, mirando a través de la sucia ventana trasera. Dean se acurrucó en el asiento donde pasaron la mayor parte de su infancia, abrigado bajo la manta de lana de color rojo y marrón por la que solían pelear por quien se la quedaría porque era la mas cálida. Está temblando de todos modos, por pérdida de sangre o fiebre o cansancio o simplemente por el frío.

Sam mira por un largo tiempo, hasta que los hombros de Dean no tiemblan más y su rostro se relaja en un sueño inquieto. Se parece a Dean cuando tenía doce años y cogió una especie de gripe sobrenatural que casi lo mata, pálido y enrojecido y temblando. Sam cuidándolo, sentado la mitad de la noche para asegurarse de que Dean seguía respirando, frotándole la espalda para intentar calentarle, las pequeñas manos de Sam dando vueltas y vueltas, intentando alejar los temblores.

Sam no se da cuenta que ha estado acariciando en círculos la ventana hasta que su el vidrio chirria contra su palma, y solo así aleja su mano.

Si Dean quiere morir, le dejara. Después de todo, el dejo que Sam lo hiciera.

* * *

Los vampiros le echan miradas sospechosas cuando Sam vuelve, algunos de los los jóvenes acosándolo con preguntas sobre Red. _¿Pudo Sam entrar? ¿Fue tan impresionante como se suele decir, como una mezcla heterogénea de vida, humanos extendidos para mostrarlos como un banquete libre? ¿Regresara?_

Sam en su mayoría sólo mira.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo últimamente? – pregunta Holly después de que Sam ha pateado la puerta del ofensivo refrigerador tres veces en su "cocina" improvisada – se sigue negando a cerrarse, no importa cuan fuerte lo golpee. Ellos guardan suministros de emergencia allí, bolsas de sangre del banco y cerveza más que todo.

— ¡Nada!

Holly rueda sus ojos. Como son los colmillos, ella no es tan mala. No es exigente con lo que come, pero no es estúpida, y algunas veces ella se sienta y ve el History Channel con Sam.

— Claro, Sam, lo que digas. Pero has sido una estúpida perra desde que volviste de Big Easy ¿Quizás ahora tienes el gusto por una perra de sangre ahora, uh? ¿Mejor que tu indigente en el callejón de todos los días? A esos era a los que solías recurrir.

Sólo el término hace que el cabello en la parte posterior del cuello de Sam se erice violentamente. Perra de sangre. Perra de sangre. Perra de sangre. Tu hermano es un una perra de sangre.

— Mi hermano no es un—

— En realidad, solo esta muerto. – la voz de Jake corta la ira de Sam, frio y calculador.

— No sé lo que estás hablando.

Jake resopla. – Oh, creo que si.

— Espera. – Holly interrumpe, y el resto del grupo esta escuchando ahora, sospechosos. — ¿Me estas diciendo que toda esa molestia es por un humano?

— No. – Sam ruge.

— Sí, — contraataca Jake. – pero no cualquier humano, ¿cierto, Sam?

Los otros vampiros se colocan más cerca, y Sam puede sentir sus colmillos alargarse, y sus puños apretándose listos para la lucha.

— Esta perra de sangre era tu hermano. El gran Dean Winchester, cazador de vampiros. ¿no es cierto?

Holly silba.

— Wow, Sam, no sabía que tenía un pasado con altibajos. Así que ahora los dos hermanos Winchester están muertos.

— Cállate la boca. — Sam responde.

* * *

Esa noche se sube por la antigua marquesina y se sienta en la gigante "S" que solía ser el comienzo de la señal de _Strand_, es suficientemente alto para que él pueda ver por encima de la mayoría de los edificios en ruinas, hasta más allá de los límites de la ciudad donde los caminos se abren en zonas rurales.

Esas son el tipo de carreteras en las que crecieron, el y Dean y papa, kilómetros y kilómetros de asfalto y un panorama de estrellas encima. Recostados sobre su espalda en el asiento trasero, se quedaban mirando por la ventana trasera, era lo más cercano que tuvieron a la televisión, Dean pacientemente señalando a Orión, la Osa Mayor, sirio.

Recuerda la calidez de la cadera de Dean en contra de la suya, el doloroso punzar de los codos y la maraña de pies debajo de las mantas, el destello de los dientes de Dean en la oscuridad cuando sonreía.

Ni siquiera oye a Holly caminar a través del techo para sentarse a horcajas de la "A".

— Siento lo de antes.

— ¡Mierda! – las botas de Sam resbalan contra las tejas cuando casi pierde el equilibrio. – No me asustes así, mierda.

Holly patea una teja suelta, viéndola rebotar en el suelo y romperse en la acerca.

— Yo tenía un hermano. – ella dice, y Sam se paraliza. – Solía ir a verlo algunas veces, luego de que me convirtieron. Nunca me acercaba demasiado, no quería que supiera, pero…

— ¿Pero? – Sam no tiene idea de porque la esta alentando.

— Pero yo quería verlo — Supongo que tal vez yo lo echaba de menos. – ella lanza una mirada furtiva hacia Sam, evaluándole. – un poco. Fuimos cercanos antes de que… muy cercanos. No creo que haya superado alguna vez mi muerte, no realmente.

— Lo siento. – parece que es lo que hay que decir, si recuerda la ética de sus días de humano. Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que ha pensado en eso.

Holly se encoge de hombros.

— Lleva muerto más de cien años. Pero sí, recuerdo.

Sam asiente con la cabeza, volviendo a mirar por encima de las colinas llenas de estrellas más allá de la vieja ciudad.

— El punto es. – Holly continúa, no mirando en dirección a Sam. – la familia es aun familia, incluso cuando no eres…quiero decir, éramos sangre. El es sangre.

— ¿A sí? — Sam puede sentir su pulso latir más rápido, la parodia de vida que mantiene su corazón late con fuerza en respuesta a las palabras, y Holly se vuelve para encontrarse con su mirada, sus ojos verdes abiertos.

— Así que tal vez debería volver a Nueva Orleans. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

Red en cualquier fin de semana se llena en su totalidad, los guardias de seguridad alejando a la misma cantidad de humanos y vampiros que dejan entrar.

El martes "gordo" (Mardi Grass), la decadencia parece llevar paquetes adicionales que tienen el club a rebosar, casi literalmente. Cuando Sam llega allí, la línea se abre paso por el callejón hasta que esta a sólo unas manzanas de Bourbon Street, donde se mezcla con la multitud de juerguistas borrachos vestidos tan terriblemente como cualquier vampiro.

Humanos con implantes de colmillos dando viajes por el Barrio Francés en veinte dólares, mientras que Sam pasa por desapercibido, con el ceño fruncido. Estúpidos humanos de mierda. Estúpido Dean, que ha ido probablemente y se ha suicidado antes de que Sam pueda… hacer lo que sea que le de la gana de hacer. No está seguro de si tratar de matar a Dean por sí mismo o meter algo de sentido en él, o... él no esta realmente seguro.

Tampoco esta seguro si es demasiado tarde. Hay tanta sangre, licor y sudor y semen en el aire cuando finalmente atraviesa la pesada puerta, Sam casi se ahoga en ello, todo mezclado y abrumador. Sam da tres vueltas, pero no hay señal de Dean, y aun así… no es evidente, pero hay algo… quizás.

Le da una propina extra al camarero cuando ordena su primera copa.

— Busco a alguien. – dice y el barman sonríe.

— Bueno, has venido al lugar correcto, — ella ronronea.

— Seis pies de alto, ojos verdes, cabello castaño y corto, pecas.

La camarera alza una ceja, y hace gesto en torno a la multitud de cuerpos a su alrededor.

— Cazador. – Sam dice.

Ella achica sus ojos, y la esquina de su boca se alza.

— Oh, — dice ella, — él. Creo que podría ser demasiado tarde, cariño. Ha durado más de lo que muchos lo han hecho. Estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para irse con Julián y algunos de su banda esta noche a la trastienda. No creo que ninguno de ellos tuviera la intención de dejarlo salir de allí respirando.

La camarera sisea cuando Sam la sujeta de la muñeca.

— ¿Dónde? – demanda.

Ella hace un gesto hacia la salida más lejana, y le lanza el vaso mientras Sam se marcha en esa dirección.

La primera puerta se abre, la segunda Sam la tira abajo. Nadie le presta la menor atención

Un vampiro corpulento hombre — Julián, Sam supone – esta inclinado sobre Dean, que está tirado en una cama sucia, desnudo y sin ofrecer resistencia. Sus ojos están cerrados, las pestañas gruesas y negras sobre la piel blanca. Ambos brazos están abiertos de par en par, y se ve por todo el mundo como si estuviera a punto de ser crucificado, su cuerpo pálido y delgado lleno de pinchazos y mordiscos y golpes.

Delgados riachuelos de color rojo, siguen las líneas visibles de sus costillas, y caen sobre el colchón, la sangre ensucia su mejilla, su cadera, incluso sus tobillos. Sus pezones están pintados con ella, lisos y oscuros, y mientras Sam se queda mirando una vampira se acerca para lamer el endurecido pezón, y Dean lloriquea.

Su polla esta dura, goteando sobre su vientre, de un rojo furioso como el resto de su cuerpo.

Julián agarra las piernas de Dean y las fuerza las aparta hacia arriba, separándolas, y Sam puede ver que tanto le han usado ya, follandoselo hasta dejarlo hinchado y dolorido y sangrante, hasta casi dejarlo seco.

— Voy a tomar el resto ahora, cariño, darte lo que quieres. – Julian canta, alineando su polla y asintiendo con la cabeza en dirección a los otros vampiros. – será mejor acabar con el ahora. – ordena y tres de ellos se unen.

Sam sabe lo atractivo que es, el sabor de la muerte. Dean se remueve en las sabanas, girando su cabeza a un lado para exponer el desastre sangriento que es su cuello, y Sam se da cuenta que no va a luchar contra esto.

Julián se ríe, cruel y amargo y despectivo. Asiente con la cabeza en dirección a los dos vampiros que sujetan a Dean por ambas muñecas, y ambos gruñen antes de hundir sus colmillos profundamente en la carne tierna, extendiendo los brazos de Dean bien abiertos. El se remueve y llora por eso, y el tercer vampiro se curva hacia su abusada garganta cuando Julian ajusta su polla y comienza a penetrar el interior.

Algo acerca de la visión de ese último acto de posesión golpea a Sam en sus entrañas con tanta fuerza que se esta moviendo hacia adelante antes de que lo planee, tomando a Julian por sorpresa, su atención aun entre las piernas abiertas de Dean. Sisea y se tambalea hacia atrás, y los otros tres vampiros se separan en sorpresa, la sangre de Dean resbalando por sus colmillos, manchando sus bocas y barbillas.

— ¿Qué carajo te crees que estás haciendo? — Demanda Julian, justo antes de que Sam lo golpee contra la pared tan fuerte que el cuarto entero tiembla.

— Vete. — Sam dice, las palabras siendo gruñidas en una áspera respiración. – es mío.

Julián abre la boca para protestar, y Sam se planta en toda su altura, por encima del otro vampiro.

— _Mío_.

Hay una milésima de segundo en el que Sam esta seguro de que Julian no va a rendirse así de fácil, entonces deja caer los ojos en un gesto de sumisión a regañadientes.

— Lo que sea. – sisea, escupiendo sangre de cuando se mordió su labio al golpear contra la pared. – es solo un puto humano, no vale la pena.

Sam retrocede, pero sus puños todavía están cerrados y su corazón está golpeando tan fuerte que amenaza con salirse de su pecho.

— Salgan. — ordena, y mira como Julian recoge su ropa y a sus seguidores y sale por la puerta rota.

La cierra detrás de el, mas madera rompiéndose con el impacto. Dean gime lastimeramente en el colchón, con los brazos extendidos y las piernas aun extendidas obscenamente. Hay pequeños charcos de color rojo debajo de las dos muñecas, un chorrito corriendo por el costado de su cuello.

Sam se acerca a su hermano, de pie donde Julián estaba hace unos momentos. _Dean_ carajo. Así de cerca, el olor es exasperante, la magnificencia metálica de su sangre, el almizcle amargo de su sexo, el olor dulzón de la muerte cercana. Es todo lo que un vampiro sueña, todo lo que Sam quiere. Está temblando mientras se apoya en el, se inclina sobre Dean, donde este esta esperando, sangrando, con ganas.

— Por favor, — Dean gime, apenas capaz de expresar la palabra. — Por favor, hazlo.

Sam quiere. Su sangre está hirviendo, caliente y con deseo imparable. Él se ahoga en ella, loco por ella — la sangre de su hermano, la vida de su hermano.

Este es el Dean de sus sueños más imperiosos, desnudo y ensangrentado y quemándose de necesidad, y la sangre de Sam se quema en respuesta, la necesidad abrumadora de _poseer_.

Debajo de él, Dean lanza su cabeza sin descanso, murmullos que suenan como una plegaria.

— Déjame morir. — él suplica, y de repente Sam quiere desgarrarlo miembro a miembro porque, maldita sea, Dean, ¿qué diablos es lo que te pasa, tienes una vida coño, puedes vivir, puedes ser humano, puedes caminar bajo la luz del sol, demonios, y es esto lo que quieres?

Él tira a Dean mas abajo en la cama por los tobillos, presionando sus rodillas a sus costados y abriéndolo bien abierto, y los ojos de Dean se abren, un mar verde mientras sus pestañas revolotean salvajemente.

— Mírame, — Sam ordena, sosteniendo a Dean bajo el, abierto y completamente inmóvil. – abre tus malditos ojos y mírame.

Dean se esfuerza por enfocarse mientras sus ojos ruedan hacia atrás, y gime de nuevo mientras Sam sigue diciendo. "Abre tus ojos y mírame"

Finalmente, su mirada se estabiliza, los ojos inyectados en sangre de Dean van desde las manos de Sam manteniendo sus rodillas separadas a los ojos de Sam que lo sostiene contra la cama, a los colmillos de Sam donde su labio se curva hacia atrás.

La boca de Dean se abre, y Sam le puede ver luchar para tragar.

— ¿S—Sam? — Finalmente consigue decir, y Sam clava sus dedos en los músculos de los muslos de Dean, presionando sus rodillas aún más lejos.

— Así es. — dice, y estruja la cabeza de su polla contra orificio resbaladizo de Dean. — ¿Esto es lo que quieres? ¿Esto es por lo que viniste aquí a rendirte? ¿Alguien que te chupe hasta dejarte seco y te folle hasta que no tengas vida?

— Sammmm. — Dean gime, los ojos en blanco de nuevo.

— ¿Es esto? — Sam grita, y esta vez empuja, no puede no hacerlo, hundiéndose a sí mismo dentro donde Dean esta resbaladizo y apretado y caliente, tan profundo como puede llegar. Dean gime embriagado, y su polla se sacude contra su vientre. — ¿Has llegado tan lejos que lo deseas incluso de mi?

Dean tira la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante en las sabanas, empuñando los restos de una sabana bajo el.

— Por favor, — jadea, y se las arregla para tener sus ojos abiertos de nuevo, fijándolos en Sam con un fugaz momento de claridad. — Sí, — logra decir, tosiendo alrededor de la palabra.

— Tu estúpido hijo de puta. – responde Sam, pero su cuerpo se sigue follando a Dean, más rápido y más profundo, y es bueno, dios, es jodidamente mejor que nada. Dean se sacude y se vuelve rígido, buscando su clímax, y Sam tiene que probarlo entonces, tiene que compartirlo; su polla, sus dientes, todo él, se hunden en su hermano. Dean llega con tanta fuerza que casi lleva a Sam sobre sus rodillas, la avalancha del pulsante placer, rico y delicioso en su sangre, y Sam tiene que utilizar cada onza de voluntad que tiene para dejar de beberse a Dean. Saca sus colmillos antes que su pene, deja que los últimos latidos de placer fluyan por ellos antes de seguir a Dean al borde.

— Estúpido hijo de puta, — todavía murmura después, pasándose la lengua por la las heridas regadas por el cuerpo de Dean, sellando cada una con pasadas húmedas y lamidas ávidas hasta que su lengua duele por el esfuerzo, y luego simplemente presionando su boca allí, casi—besos en la piel húmeda mientras el corazón de Dean late lentamente por debajo de sus labios. Superficial y tenue, pero allí.

Sigue ahí.

* * *

Dean despierta justo para mirar a las estrellas a través de la ventana trasera del Impala. La manta de lana roja y marrón puesta hasta su barbilla. Esta temblando, como es usual, pero siente el suave y lento latido de su corazón, que resuelto, parece traerlo a la vida. Mierda.

La voz desde el asiento delantero, le hace sentarse tan rápido que su cabeza gira y casi vomita.

— No, no estas muerto aun.

— Mierda. – Dean maldice, entonces se congela cuando ve quien le devuelve la mirada sobre el asiento. — ¿Sam?

— El único.

Los ojos de Dean son tan amplios que parece una caricatura.

— Tu… ¿acaso…?

— No estes tan sorprendido. No es como si hubieras sido un _boy scout_ este año pasado. – Sam limpian un poco de sangre seca en la comisura de su labio, sangre de Dean. Sus colmillos le hormiguean de gusto, queriendo mas. Lo mismo sucede con su polla. Mierda, nunca ha querido a nadie como quiere Dean. Probablemente eso no debería ser una sorpresa.

Dean abre y cierra la boca, pero no dice nada. Es aún más pálido que Sam.

— Come esto, — Sam ordena, arrojando una bolsa de comida rápida y grasosa en el asiento trasero. Aterriza en el estómago de Dean, que gime como si pesara una tonelada.

— No puedo. — Se queja, y eso es todo — Sam esta en el asiento de atrás en una fracción de segundo, demasiado rápido para que los sentidos de Dean lo procesen correctamente. Sam ha tirado de el hasta que esta sentado, su espalda apoyada en el pecho de Sam y prácticamente en su regazo, antes de que él puede moverse para escapar.

— Oye, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? — protestas Dean, luchando débilmente en las garras de Sam, tratando de escapar. Como si pudiera.

Sam rodea el cuerpo de su hermano con una mano para empujar la hamburguesa ya destapada contra el. Dean abre la boca para protestar y _zas, _la mete dentro. Dean se ahoga y escupe, pero Sam lo sostiene, y, eventualmente, Dean se rinde y muerde la maldita cosa.

— Buen chico. Eso no fue tan difícil, ¿o si lo fue? – hay un tirón familiar en las comisuras de la boca de Sam cuando lo pregunta. Dean cálido contra el, vivo.

— ¿Vas a matarme? – Dean pregunta una vez que su boca no esta llena.

Sam se ríe y levanta la hamburguesa a los labios de su hermano de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué iba a hacerte comer un McDonald's si fuera a hacer eso?

— Mmm no – murmura Dean y Sam lo coloca de nuevo contra el familiar cuero del Impala, poniendo a Dean mas cerca de el. Puede sentir sus huesos, ni un pedazo de carne sobrante en el, poco del cuerpo musculoso que su hermano solía portar. Dean es flexible, sin oponer resistencia.

_Te hubiera tenido, _él piensa, con una repentina punzada de deseo. _Me hubieras dejado_.

— Sólo come. – le ordena, alejando la imagen de Dean extendido bajo sus pies.

Aun dócil por su debilidad, y sorprendentemente, Dean lo hace.

Después de dos _Gatorade_ y una hamburguesa, Dean aleja las papas fritas.

— No puedo. – murmura, palmeando las manos de Sam. – vomitare si sigues empujando cosas allí.

Suena tanto como el idiota testarudo de hermano mayor al que Sam pasó su vida adorando y resintiendo al mismo tiempo, y por eso Sam cede, otra sonrisa tirando de las esquinas de su boca.

— Sí, está bien. Debería ser suficiente para mantenerte vivo hasta mañana de todos modos.

Sam se desenreda de su hermano entonces, de pronto muy consciente de los latidos del corazón de Dean, y el silbido de la sangre bajo la piel. De cómo Dean se siente tan bien en sus brazos. Sale y toma un largo respiro, mirando al cielo estrellado.

Hay un crujido familiar, y Dean sale, apenas manteniendo el equilibrio mientras cierra la puerta del coche y se inclina contra el Impala. Es blanco fantasmal, magullado. Roto. Sus ojos verdes brillan en la luz de la luna, pero su expresión está llena de dolor, atormentado. Tan llena de dolor que se desliza a través de la vacuidad en Sam, se desliza en su interior y hace que el corazón de Sam se encoja.

No planea lo que hace después.

— Sam, — Dean comienza, y Sam se vuelve hacia el, le presiona la espalda contra el coche y empuña la camisa rasgada y ensangrentada de Dean.

— Escúchame, Dean, porque estoy solo lo voy a ofrecer una vez.

Dean parpadea hacia él, los ojos abiertos como un niño, lleno de nostalgia y alguna otra emoción que Sam no quiere reconocer, no quiere nombrar, pero que están ahí, y él se siente vivo con ellas —más vivo de lo que se ha sentido en más de un año. Su voz tiembla cuando habla, tan alta que Dean se estremece.

— Ven a buscarme, Dean. No voy a hacerlo fácil para ti, usare cada truco en el libro para mantenerme escondido, usare mi ingenio contra el tuyo y mis instintos de vampiro contra los tuyos humanos. Pero si puedes… si puedes encontrarme, entonces yo…

La boca de Dean está abierta, jadeando, y sus ojos son brillantes, húmedos y oscuros, y llenos con una mezcla maniática de miedo y amor y horror y esperanza.

— ¿Entonces que, Sam? – pregunta, y su voz retumba, profunda y oscura haciendo a Sam querer cosas, querer prometer cosas, cosas perturbadoras.

— Entonces me rendiré. Lo hare. – se oye decir asimismo, y Dean esta temblando ahora, Sam puede sentirlo temblando en sus brazos, en su estomago donde esta presionado contra Sam. – me rendiré y viviré como ellos lo hacen, como Lenore y su familia.

— Sammy. – Dean gime, y sus manos se enrollan alrededor de Sam, en un extraño casi abrazo, y están apretados juntos, moviéndose contra el auto, y Sam no esta seguro de lo que es esto, de que es lo que quiere. Que es lo que Dean quiere.

— Voy a hacerlo, Dean, — promete, y Dean solloza contra el, diciendo su nombre una y otra vez, suplicando de nuevo. – juro que lo hare. Pero tienes que encontrarme, ¿entiendes?

Da un paso atrás lo suficiente como para apoderarse de la barbilla de Dean y obligarle a verlo, fijar sus ojos.

— Tienes que quitarte este maldito hábito y volver a ser un cazador o no tendrás una oportunidad en el infierno de encontrarme.

Dean mueve su cabeza, y esta temblando aun mas fuerte ahora, luce como si fuera a caerse si Sam se mueve lo suficientemente lejos. Pero sus ojos se mantienen en Sam, incluso si este da un paso hacia atrás.

— O no tendrás oportunidad de _salvarme._ – dice Sam.

Espera a que la primera lágrima se desborde y ruede por la mejilla de Dean antes de darse la vuelta y correr.

* * *

**PARTE TRES**

— ¿Lo has encontrado?

Sam se ha ido por una semana; la noche es un poco más caliente que la última vez que subió a la azotea para contemplar las estrellas. Holly se posa sobre su "A" de costumbre y golpea el pie con impaciencia cuando Sam se queda en silencio.

—Lo hiciste.

—No tengo muchas ganas de hablar de ello, si no te importa. – no es como si ella entendiera; mierda, Sam ni siquiera entiende.

Ella le da una patada en la espinilla, lo suficientemente fuerte para herirle.

—Eres un dolor en el culo, ¿lo sabías? — Sam se frota la pierna, con el ceño fruncido.

Holly sonríe. Si ella no fuera una chica, seria tan molesta como su hermano.

— ¿Esta muerto?

Él le da la espalda para mirar al horizonte, a la luna de color rojo sangre que sigue alzándose.

—Probablemente.

Duele mas de lo que esperaba al decirlo; al pensarlo.

—Mierda, lo siento. – Holly de verdad suena como si lo dijera en serio.

—Lo que sea, era humano, no es como que si fuera a vivir para siempre. No es como que me importaba ni nada, simplemente... quería ver por mí mismo, es todo.

Holly coincide con su mirada, ambos disfrutando el mejor brillo de la casi luna llena.

—Mentiroso, — dice.

* * *

Por las primeras semanas después del encuentro de Sam con su hermano, ha estado mas tenso desde la noche en que perdió su propia humanidad, como si enfrentarse a Dean le recordara a todas esas cosas que era mejor dejar enterradas.

Ha estado súper vigilante, esperando que cada humano que cacen sea Dean. Esperando a despertarse en el medio del día para encontrar a su hermano inclinado sobre el, burlándose. _Te encontré, _diría.

A veces, espera que Dean aparezca balanceando un machete con sangre, listo para librar a Sam de su miseria. Sam piensa que sería una manera decente de irse, que probablemente no lucharía. ¿Quién seria mejor para confiar para que lo hiciera limpio y rápido y fácil? La última cosa que vería seria el rostro de Dean, el torbellino de emociones que él sabe estarían allí en los ojos verdes.

Tiene pensamientos mórbidos, el tipo de cosas que no han cruzado su cabeza en años. Imagina la ternura de Dean y las lágrimas mientras quema del cuerpo de Sam, limpiando el hollín y el humo de sus ojos y la tristeza por el hermano que realmente murió hace un año atrás en ese almacén.

Quizás Dean se acostaría a su lado y se iría también, los dos finalmente juntos de nuevo como una versión jodida de Romeo y Julieta.

No debería haber vuelto a Red, no debería haberse permitido probar a su hermano — tomar a su hermano. La necesidad es más fuerte ahora, más enfocada. La casi—muertos y los moribundos y los que merecen estarlo no son suficiente. Sam quiere.

Cuando no puede aguantar más, Sam se encuentra buscando a hombres jóvenes con el pelo corto en punta y de ojos verdes y labios carnosos, o chicos con chaquetas de cuero, o los que escuchan _rock and roll vintage_ mientras conducían (a pesar de que nunca estaban conduciendo algo más viejo de lo que eran).

Ha recibido bromas de los vampiros con los que esta, que buscan nada más que saciar su apetito con humanos, usualmente matando rápido y bebiendo más rápido aun. Ahora juega un poco con los chicos que agitan más que su hambre de sangre, se toma su tiempo viéndolos, fingiendo que son un desafío. Cazando. Hace que su corazón muero lata más rápido cuando los acecha mientras beben sus cervezas, o coquetean con chicas, o manejan sus autos. Para caminar una docena de metros detrás y ver la forma en que sus cuerpos musculosos se mueven en la oscuridad, esa peculiar versión humana de la gracia, tan diferente a la manera de moverse de los vampiro. Tan lento, tan casual, incluso cuando Sam puede empezar a oler el miedo en ellos.

Ellos se pasean, y la exhibición de bravura fabricada hacen que la lujuria de Sam se dispare, pone su respiración pesada antes de que, finalmente, los arrincone y tome lo que quiere.

No luchan mucho una vez que los ha mordido, hechizándolos con rapidez una vez bebe lentamente un poco, y la sensación de sus fuertes cuerpos poniéndose laxos en sus brazos, sometiéndose, lleva a la necesidad de sexo a ser tan fuerte como la necesidad de sangre. Sam temblando por ello en el momento en el que jala y rompe sus ropas, y saca su polla afuera y entonces entra en ellos. Siempre se quejan en el primer momento, destellos de dolor cortando a través de la bruma de placer de el succionándolos, pero pasa rápidamente y están gimiendo de nuevo, frotándose contra Sam, girando la cabeza hacia un lado para ofrecer más de su carne suculenta a sus dientes.

Sam se hace bueno en hacerlo durar, absorbiendo la vida de ellos gota a gota para que pueda saborear el gustillo agridulce de su orgasmo antes de que se deje abrumar por el propio. Ha aprendido a no mirarles la cara una vez que permite que sus cuerpos sin vida caigan al pavimento, nunca se parecen a quien el quiere.

Vuelve a Red una vez, unas tres semanas después de su última visita. El barman le prepara un vodka pesado sin decir una palabra.

— ¿El ha estado aquí otra vez? — Sam pregunta, ojos explorando la habitación, el corazón latiendo demasiado rápido.

El camarero mueve la cabeza.

—No desde esa noche.

Sam se bebe el vodka en tres tragos, haciendo caso omiso del ardor del alcohol, y la sacudida de satisfacción por la sangre. Por lo tanto, es más o menos oficial, entonces. Dean no ha ido detrás de Sam, y tampoco ha regresado a Red.

Su hermano está muerto.

La sensación de derrota es inesperada, no es como si Sam realmente creyera que su reto improvisado inspiraría a Dean a freír como un pavo el ser un adicto a la sangre, y hacer la búsqueda de Sam el trabajo de su vida. Que Dean Winchester murió la noche en que Sam lo hizo, era evidente en la falta de vida en sus ojos, la entrega en cada movimiento, cada gesto. Dean se rindió esa noche, y el hombre que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por salvar a su hermano menor se fue.

Sam resopla, deja caer de golpe el vaso sobre la mesa y espera a que lo rellenen. ¿Qué diablos pasa con el, pensando en cosas así? ¿Qué diferencia haría de todas maneras?

Sam esta muy lejos de ser salvado.

Así que Sam hace todo lo posible para olvidar de nuevo. Olvidar el hermano que se ha ido, y olvidar que el mismo se perdió esa noche en Nueva Orleans e hizo promesas que nunca habría sido capaz de mantener de todos modos.

Fuera de Flagstaff, pasan una noche de sábado tocando en una tienda de licores, reponiendo su suministro del otro liquido que vale la pena tragar.

El alimento de la noche anterior fue un vagabundo, y la noche antes de esa Jake insistió en un turista borracho y desorientado, por lo que el nido estaba bien alimentados y emocionados por la fiesta tanto como los vampiros pueden estar, ayudándose así mismo a reponer las existencias y lo que sea que se les antojara.

Sam es el más alto, así que lo envían a la sala de atrás para ver si han dejado algo. Esta limpiando uno de los estantes de arriba cuando capta una esencia que lo congela inmediatamente. La ventana está entreabierta, no más de una pulgada, pero es suficiente para dejar entrar el olor de loción barata y cuero viejo, algo que dispara las neuronas dormidas que gritan familia y hermano y _mío_.

Sam se distrae tanto que se le cae una botella del favorito de Jake, que de alguna manera se las arregla para disparar el sistema de alarma. En lugar de tomar su tiempo y disfrutar de su día de compras, eso quiere decir que se tiene que apresurar, cogiendo botellas al azar antes de marcharse.

Jake maldice a Sam la mitad del camino de regreso a la casa abandonada donde se esconden. Sam mira sobre su hombro en dos ocasiones, seguro de que lo están siguiendo, pero cada vez no hay nadie allí.

Maldito Dean. Sam no había superado a su hermano para estar maldito por el, ¿no seria eso un final apropiado para ambos? Se pregunta si Dean fantasmal tiene el mismo aspecto, aún diría la misma mierda estúpida y haría las mismas estúpidas expresiones arrogantes, y seria el mismo tipo de cabrón sobreprotector. Probablemente, él piensa, y no esta seguro de que le importe la distracción. Hace frío aquí, sin Dean en el mundo.

Los vampiros marchan al Este, a la costa de Jersey cuando el clima se calienta, acomodándose en una ala sin usar de un viejo hotel, construido cuando Atlantic City era la "Joya del atlántico". Mucho antes de que los casinos brillantes y llamativos se alinearan en la pasarela, los viejos hoteles elegantes dando la bienvenida a ricos filadelfios y neoyorquinos que buscan escapar del calor de la ciudad.

La Magnolia fue uno de los primeros y más grandes, evitando la bola de demolición hasta el año pasado, cuando el casino vecino se apropio de ella y comenzó con las reformas que lo dejarían irreconocible. El ala que no se ha tocado todavía está programada para la demolición, pero por ahora, esta simplemente tapiada. El interior es oscuro y fresco y tranquilo, con veinte habitaciones aún parcialmente amuebladas.

Sam toma una de los más largos. Es raro para ellos tener algo de privacidad. La mayoría de los lugares donde se esconden son almacenes o graneros o edificios comerciales abandonados, a veces casas, pero rara vez uno con veinte habitaciones. Este es un lujo, y Sam tiene la intención de aprovecharse. Los hoteles se sienten bien para él, es su naturaleza familiar transitoria.

La cama de matrimonio todavía tiene una colcha casi intacta; la ventana tiene cortinas gruesas y sombras con abalorios decorativos en sus bordes ornamentales. Un rayo de luz filtrándose a través de la abertura en el centro cuando llega el alba, reflejándose en el espejo encima del tocador doble.

Alguien se llevo la televisión y alguna otra cosa que valía la pena, pero los muebles de madera pesada todavía están allí. Sam pone su mochila en la superficie superior llena de polvo, y luego se acuesta en la cama para esperar a que le entre el sueño.

A veces, aún espera que la mochila de Dean este allí junto a la suya, espera que Dean se eche en la cama junto a Sam y que coloque sus pies calzados con botas sucias en la parte superior de la colcha, con una sonrisa cuando Sam le llama cerdo. Rueda sobre su costado y estira un brazo sobre el espacio vacío a su lado en la cama.

Se levantan al caer el sol y bajan al famoso paseo marítimo, lo suficientemente alto como para que un hombre adulto de la talla de Sam se ponga de pie por debajo.

La arena blanca y fina esta fría debajo de sus pies descalzos, pinchándose con trozos de hierba de las dunas y colillas de cigarrillos y trozos de conchas rota, y Sam recuerda los tiempos en que vinieron aquí cuando él y Dean eran niños, los dos de ellos oculto bajo el paseo marítimo mientras papá discutía con un hombre por encima de ellos. Podían ver las botas de John moverse entre las grietas, escuchando el crujido de la madera cuando pisaba con ira.

Se habían colado temprano en la mañana, la arena aun fría entre los dedos de los pies y el sol alzándose apenas por el océano, caminando debajo del muelle y hacia el largo tramo de playa, y Dean sostuvo su mano mientras se metían en el frío Atlántico y veían a las gaviotas sumergirse, atrapando su desayuno.

Cuando han estado allí dos semanas, encuentran a un chico joven durmiendo en el vestíbulo, probablemente un escapado, que ni siquiera ha salido de su adolescencia. Tiene un par de pantalones vaqueros raídos, los bordes rotos y abiertos, y una camiseta sucia. Manchas de grasa y barro destruyen mucho de lo que el tiempo aun no ha desaparecido, pero Sam todavía puede leer Metallica en la parte posterior de la misma, y su estómago le da un tirón inesperado.

—¡Hey! — Jake grita, empujando al niño en el costado.

La expresión del rostro de Jake es lasciva mientras observa al chiquillo despertarse de un sobresalto. Sus ojos como platos al ver el grupo que le rodea amenazante, y se apresura a ponerse de pie, ojos inquietos por la habitación en busca de la ruta más directa hacia la puerta. Uno de los vampiros bloquea su camino antes de que siquiera llegue allí.

— ¿Yéndote tan pronto? — Jake dice con voz cansina, y el vampiro le da al niño un empujón que lo manda a estrellarse contra el suelo. Se remueve sobre su costado un segundo, aturdido.

—Vamos, Jake, es sólo un niño, — Sam dice, poniéndose entre ellos.

—Por favor, — el niño dice, y suena tan joven, —Sólo déjenme ir.

Jake sonríe, casualmente mostrando sus colmillos y los ojos del chico se agrandan. El gesto es tanto para Sam, como lo es para el humano.

—Creo que deberías quedarte por un tiempo, —Jake insiste, avanzando como una pantera al acecho de su presa. —Es la hora de la cena.

Pasa cerca de Sam, aun sonriendo.

— Oh dios, no, por favor, — dice el chico, tratando de arrastrarse lejos. Jake lo agarra por una pierna, tira de él hacia atrás, y se ríe. Toma al chico y lo alza en el aire con ambas manos empuñadas en su camisa, como si pesara nada. La vieja tela se rompe por el medio, y Sam intenta una vez mas, tratar de tomar a chico para alejarlo.

Jake es más rápido, o tal vez estaba esperando a que Sam hiciera el movimiento — la segunda vez que Sam intenta acercar al chico a el, Jake lo toma por su cabeza, manos sobre sus oídos, uno—dos— y giro, y el chico cae como una marioneta con las cuerdas rotas. Todo lo que queda en las manos de Sam e un pedazo de camisa desgastado, "Metal" claramente visible en la parte posterior.

Sam no come esa noche.

Holly lo encuentra al borde de la bahía cuando la luna esta alta, mirando al hipnótico ir y venir de las olas, los pies descalzos enterrados en la fría arena.

—Realmente lo estas enfadando, sabes.

Sam resopla, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y removiendo los dedos de sus pies.

— ¿Jake? Es un cabrón.

—Bueno, sí, es un cabrón, seguro, pero también es lo más parecido que tenemos a un jefe por aquí, y no le gustas mucho.

— Ni siquiera yo me gusto. – Sam suspira, acercándose mas en la mojada arena y espera a que el frio de el océano lo alcance. El remanente de una ola llega a sus tobillos, enviando un estremecimiento por su espalda.

Holly se acerca a mojarse los pies con el, sus brazos agitándose cuando el agua golpea sus pies, y maldice al frio.

— ¿Siempre fuiste así de duro contigo mismo?

Sam bufa una carcajada.

—No, eso era de Dean, no mío. – se detiene de repente, preguntándose de dónde salió eso.

—Tu hermano, — dice Holly, alejándose hacia atrás de la próxima ola. —Has estado pensando en él.

— No lo he hecho. – Sam réplica, y luego mueve la cabeza cuando ve la escéptica ceja levantada de Holly. Además, sólo sonó como un niño de dos años, no como un potencial inmortal adulto.

—Bien. – dice ella, y patea la arena mojada y agua de mar hacia el.

— ¡Córtalo ya, idiota! – Grita sin pensar, y Holly se ríe mientras se retira a arena relativamente seca, Sam salpicándola. — ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Ella se deja caer sobre la arena y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, haciéndole un gesto a Sam para que se siente a su lado.

—Supongo que eres tú. Y Dean es el tuyo.

Sam suspira y estira sus largas piernas delante de él, manchas de arena mojada y algas aferrándose a sus rodillas.

—Está muerto, ¿qué sentido tiene?

Holly se ríe, y para variar, hay amargura en ella.

—Si sólo fuera así de fácil.

Se sientan allí hasta que la marea sube y empieza a molestar en los dedos de sus pies, hasta que el horizonte comienza a brillar de color rosa y naranja, y las gaviotas comienzan a agruparse sobre sus cabezas, esperando la luz suficiente para sumergirse a por el desayuno.

Holly tiene razón sobre Jake. Ya es bastante malo que Sam lo desafiara delante del resto de la banda una vez, pero vuelve a pasar unas semanas más tarde.

Esta vez, es una chica joven, incluso más joven que el muchacho anterior.

—Alguien va a venir a buscarla. – Sam insiste. Es una estupidez tomar a un niño, es como pedir problemas.

Jake tiene a la chiquilla de ocho años en sus brazos, haciendo caso omiso de las frenéticas patadas y la agitación y sus gritos de ayuda que se están ahogando hasta que ser escuchado solo por oídos sobrenaturales. La encontró debajo del muelle, aparentemente pérdida, un poco después del atardecer. Le dijo que sabia donde estaban sus padres esperándola.

—Pero nadie va a encontrarla. – Jake grita de vuelta, agarrando a la niña con tanta fuerza que esta jadea y se queda en silencio, llorando. Sam ha escuchado a muchos humanos hacer ese sonido en el año que paso, pero esta vez, se arrastra por su columna vertebral, hace que su estomago se revuelva tan violentamente como la niña lucha.

—No hagas esto. – Sam gruñe, la rabia girando a través de él. Esto es imprudente. Estúpido.

Jake se ríe cuando le rompe el cuello, sus ojos gris oscuros sin apartarse de Sam todo el tiempo, desafiándolo a tratar de detenerlo.

Nadie se preocupa en cerrar los ojos de la niña, mientras beben de ella. Son de color verde.

Sam nunca ha sido un soldadito bueno, no como su hermano lo fue. No para su padre, ni para Lucifer, ni por Castiel o cualquier otro ángel.

Se irrita con la versión de liderazgo de Jake, y Jake lo sabe. Sigue presionando, haciendo cualquier mierda estúpida sólo para llegar a hacer que Sam le grite, que se levante contra el, asegurándose de que el resto de la banda se reúna en torno a él para ayudarlo.

En el momento en el que las multitudes del verano dejan las platas y la nitidez del otoño esta en el aire, Jake se ha convertido en un experto en meterse debajo de la piel de Sam. Holly sigue diciendo que no le deje hacerlo, que a el le importa un comino eso, que simplemente lo ignore, pero Jake lo hace difícil de hacer.

Todo el mundo tiene miedo de el, a excepción de Sam, que es demasiado obstinado e indiferente para molestarse en tener miedo. Los rumores dicen que Jake ha matado a mas de un vampiro que no estuvo de acuerdo con el – hay una espada ensangrentada colgando de su habitación para recordarles a todos ellos lo fácil y rápido que es decapitar a alguien si sabes donde cortar. Jake sabe.

Por supuesto, Sam sabe también. Toda una vida de caza le dio habilidades que el resto de ellos no tienen, por lo que a la mierda, él no va a darse la vuelta y correr ahora. Eso significa que el resto de los vampiros les están dando un gran rodeo esta noche, la mayoría de ellos deambulando de vuelta a sus respectivas habitaciones y dejándole el vestíbulo a Sam y Jake. Sam está en medio de una pelea a gritos con Jake sobre un bebé — un maldito bebe, ¿cuan estúpido es eso? — que actualmente está haciendo un montón de ruido por si solo en el suelo entre ellos.

En un segundo, Jake le esta diciendo a Sam que es un loco—hijo de puta—miedoso, y al siguiente hay una hoja de plata haciendo un corte directo a su cuello por detrás, y la sangre salpicando en la cara de Sam, bajando por su pecho. La boca de Jake se mantiene abierta por un momento prolongado, como si estuviera a punto de terminar su insulto, y luego se balancea precariamente hacia un lado y se cae de forma limpia, aterrizando en el suelo justo al lado del bebé llorando.

La boca de Sam esta abierta igual de teatralmente, la sangre regada a un lado de su mejilla y en su cabello, profundamente sin palabras. Porque detrás de donde Jake se encontraba hace un segundo — esta Dean.

Dean con un machete ensangrentado en la mano, los ojos verdes entrecerrados con determinación, y su mirada de acero fija en Sam. No es el chico pálido, abandonado y perdido que Sam encontró en el colchón en la trastienda de Red hace cinco meses. Diez kilos más, fácilmente, acumulados en el musculo de sus bíceps y acordonados hacia abajo en el antebrazo que agarra el cuchillo, piernas arqueadas desplegadas en jeans gastados que se abrazan a los amplios y sólidos muslos fuertes. Es tan peligroso como cualquier cazador que se ha encontrado, más. Es Dean Jodido Winchester.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí – Dos vampiros aparecen en la entrada del vestíbulo, deteniéndose en seco al ver la cabeza de Jake en el suelo — y el humano de pie sobre su cuerpo.

— ¡Cazador! – Uno de ellos grita, y Sam puede escuchar los sonidos de más de ellos aproximándose, pisadas pesadas por los corredores, viniendo. Viniendo por Dean. Ni siquiera lo piensa, solo toma al bebe sollozante y lo empuja a los brazos de Dean.

—Corre. – Sam le ordena. – Ahora.

Dean hace malabares con el bebé y el machete por una fracción de segundo, entonces el arma traquetea en el suelo y Dean esta girando sobre sus talones, saliendo por la puerta principal y hacia el muelle, tan lleno de determinación como lo estuvo hace casi treinta años, cuando John puso a un bebé llorón en sus brazos y le dijo lo mismo.

Sam contiene a los otros vampiros por el tiempo suficiente para que Dean desaparezca por la puerta del casino siguiente, en parte por que patea la cabeza de Jake a sus pechos.

—Así que tu hermano no está muerto, — Holly dice más tarde, mientras Sam esta empacando sus cosas.

—Supongo que no.

—Sabes que puedes quedarte, todos te siguen ahora. – ella dice, sonando lo mas cercano a esperanzada como un vampiro puede estar.

Sam sacude la cabeza, cerrando la cremallera de su bolsa.

—Él no va a renunciar. Los estaría poniendo a todos en peligro. De hecho, todos deberían salir de aquí. Volverá esta noche para terminar el trabajo.

Holly se detiene con eso, y es claro que ella no le cree.

— ¿El es así de buen cazador?

La mirada de Sam no deja lugar a dudas, y puede ver el cambio de expresión cuando ella lo ve.

—Sí. Lo es.

Hay una nota de orgullo en su voz cuando lo dice.

Sam no se queda el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse de que el resto de ellos siguió su consejo. Sabe cuan perdido están sin la versión molesta de liderazgo de Jake, sin embargo, está bastante seguro de que todos se habrían dispersado rápidamente de todos modos.

En lugar de hacer eso, Sam sigue el olor aún persistente de su hermano. Es sorprendentemente fácil, incluso con algunos seres humanos pululando en el muelle, comparando historias de las ganancias en máquinas tragamonedas y ahogando sus pérdidas inevitables en la bebida.

El olor característico de Dean se cuela entre la cacofonía de otros olores humanos. Cada cuadra o algo así Sam lo coge de nuevo, y cada vez hace a sus colmillos cosquillear y su vientre apretarse con deseo.

Él piensa en la rabia en los ojos de Dean cuando cortó Jake, la determinación de acero que podía ver allí. La fuerza con la que blandió el machete, la sed de venganza que Sam podía oler en él en ese momento, la necesidad de _hacer_ algo, de hacer las cosas bien. Sam recuerda ese sentimiento, recuerda estando de pie junto a Dean y dejando que este le impulsara al peligro una y otra vez. Recuerda la descarga de adrenalina cuando lucharon lado a lado, y el cuidado con el que se reponían el uno al otro de vuelta luego, las manos de Dean capaces y sensibles y teñidas con la sangre de Sam.

Sacude la cabeza y olisquea el aire de nuevo, temporalmente perdiendo el rastro de su hermano y luchando contra el torrente de ansiedad y necesidad que traspasan con rapidez su cuerpo. Entonces él lo atrapa, sólo un cambio sutil en la brisa, y se esta dando la vuelta fuera del muelle y siguiéndolo, mas fuerte ahora, mas reciente.

Sam se mueve más rápido, acortando la distancia, fosas nasales abiertas para beber el aroma embriagador de familia, hermano, amante.

Dean huele como —como sabe— todas esas cosas ahora, y Dios, Sam le quiere.

Se detiene con esfuerzo cuando finalmente mira a su hermano más adelante. Dean se ha detenido fuera de una cabaña pequeña en una calle residencial, un vestigio de la época de cuando _Atlantic City_ era una ciudad costera tranquila de casas de madera con más porche delantero que el área de adentro, agrupadas cerca del océano, tanto como se puede construir con sólo un estrecho en los callejones para meter tantas como sea posible. La mayoría de las casas de la calle son oscuras, pero esta tiene todas las luces encendidas, como si eso los hiciera un faro brillante para llamar a su hijo perdido.

Dean está cruzando la calle, el bebé durmiendo plácidamente en sus brazos. Sopesando sus opciones, se da cuenta Sam.

Sam se queda atrás a unas pocas casas de distancia, agachándose detrás de unos matorrales de playa, viendo como Dean camina cruzando la calle, su paso acelerado y seguro a pesar de la persistente cojera. Él pone al bebé en la alfombra del porche, rodeando con esta al bebe dormido, y se estira hacia el timbre. Sam puede ver los músculos tensos y listos en su muslo antes de que apriete el botón, el modo en que él escanea su de escape para asegurarse que va a estar fuera de la vista antes de que la puerta se abra. Su olor cambia, mezcla de miedo y euforia, la espiga pesada de la adrenalina. Sam casi gime con él, es tan fuerte. Familiar.

Dean acelera a través de la calle, el sonido de sus botas sobre el asfalto sorprendentemente alto en la quietud de la noche, agachándose detrás de un cobertizo vecino y aplastándose a un costado, observando. Desde donde se esconde también, Sam puede oír los latidos del corazón de su hermano, un fuego rápido de lucha o huye.

La puerta se abre lentamente, los ocupantes de la casa, probablemente esperando a la policía con su entrega estereotipada de malas noticias. Hay un largo momento en que el hombre que esta allí sólo se queda mirando el suelo, la mandíbula colgando y los ojos muy abiertos, congelado. Entonces el bebé deja escapar un gemido sorprendentemente fuerte que rompe el silencio de la noche, y el hombre grita igual de fuerte, recogiendo el bebé y gritando:

— ¡Emma, Emma, _Aydiosmío_ — es Emma!

La familia deja la puerta abierta colgada en su incredulidad y su celebración, y Sam puede escuchar sus sollozos y gritos y oraciones de agradecimiento. Cruzando la calle, Dean se hunde contra el costado del cobertizo y deja escapar el aliento que ha estado reteniendo, se limpia con un brazo la cara. Sam puede oler el salado y dulce de sus lágrimas desde su lugar, oír el suspiro tembloroso.

Después de unos minutos, la puerta de la casita se cierra, y Dean enderezan sus hombros y mira hacia la noche, de vuelta por donde vino.

—Sammy, — susurra, como si supiera que Sam esta allí afuera, escuchando.

Sam se va en la dirección opuesta, aun hambriento.

Saber que Dean está ahí fuera, cazando —cazándole— es lo primera en que Sam piensa cuando abre los ojos en la tarde noche ahora, y lo último, cuando los cierra mientras sale el sol. Se sorprende al descubrir que lo cambia todo.

No necesariamente en el buen sentido al principio, o tal vez eso depende de cómo se mire. Sam siempre ha sido uno de los más prudentes. Los Vampiros no han sobrevivido por muchos siglos por ser imprudentes, la muerte de Jake es sólo un poco más de evidencia de la utilidad de esa norma en particular. Pero sabiendo que Dean esta en busca de el es la primera cosa por la que Sam se preocupa desde que lo convirtieron, y ser cuidadoso y discreto, no va a atraer a Dean a él.

Por eso, cuando Sam mata ahora, es descuidado del rastro de cuerpos que deja tras de si. Algunas veces regresando para ver la reacción de Dean, esperando hasta que su hermano consiga la carnada. Dean se arrodillara y girara la cabeza de sus victimas, rozando un dedo en las heridas punzantes que Sam siempre deja en el mismo lugar. Justo debajo de la oreja, en el tramo estrecho de la garganta pálida allí donde la piel es suave y sensible. Es el lugar donde mordió a Dean y Dean lo sabe.

Él suspira entonces, y mueve la cabeza, y algunas veces dice "Sammy", como si esperara que Sam le oyera. Hay decepción en la voz de Dean – en Sam, por supuesto, pero también hay un poco para Dean también.

Sam puede recordar haber escuchado el mismo tono cuando se quedaba después de la escuela para jugar un partido de béisbol en vez de estar empacando y listo para irse después de que John había dado la orden por vez mil. Dean tenía que caminar hasta el parque y tomar a Sam por el codo, murmurando "Maldición, Sammy", todo el camino al Impala, como si Sam lo hubiera decepcionado. Y como si de alguna manera, fuera la culpa de Dean también.

Sam caza por su cuenta ahora, evitando otros vampiros. Cruzando el país a pie con su hermano siguiéndolo en el gran carro negro. Es solo ellos dos de nuevo, como si así estuviera destinado a ser. Algunas veces Sam olvida que están en lados opuestos ahora, quiere ir lento y que Dean lo capture. No mata muy seguido, pero cuando lo hace, se asegura de que Dean encuentre el cuerpo.

Se encuentra con Holly, una vez en _Fort Worth_. Al principio, Sam asume que es Dean tratando de acercarse sigilosamente a él, esa siempre es su hipótesis, aunque no puede captar la esencia que está constantemente olisqueando.

Ha dejado un rastro de su hermano a seguir, pero lo hace sutil ahora. Dean está mejorando, cuerpo y mente de nuevo a gran nitidez y mortalmente fuerte, no necesita más obviedad. A Sam le gusta retarlo, le gusta ver lo duro que Dean tratara y cuan rápido y lejos ira para encontrar a Sam.

Hay un destello de decepción que toma a Sam por sorpresa cuando los pasos que escucha desde una cuadra de distancia resultan ser otro vampiro, y ya se esta escurriendo por una esquina cuando escucha la voz de ella llamándole.

— ¡Sam, espera!

Hace una pausa para dejar que Holly lo atrape. Tiene una falda corta y botas vaqueras puestas, el pelo rubio sucio en una cola de caballo.

—Eres tú. – ella dice cuando cruza la esquina. – nadie te ha visto desde hace mucho tiempo, Sam. Aunque se dice que has sido bastante desastroso.

El se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Y?

—El mismo viejo Sam. – sonríe Holly, acercando para golpearle en el hombro. – nunca dando nada sin una pelea. Pero enserio, ¿Por qué el rastro de carnada?

—Es el apuro, supongo. – Sam no la mira a los ojos, pero él sabe que habrá incredulidad allí. Y que ella se lo reclamara.

—Oh, por lo que mas quieras, soy yo con la que estas hablando. – Holly le toma del brazo, rodando sus ojos. – vamos, vayamos a ponernos al día correctamente. Deja de ser el más antisocial de todas las criaturas antisociales y háblame.

Él suspira, a sabiendas de que se rendirá.

—Eres igual que él a veces, — dice entre dientes mientras ella lo conduce por una calle lateral.

Holly desliza su brazo a través del suyo, como si fueran dos turistas jugando a ser residentes de Texas, paseando por los corrales históricos en casi medianoche.

—Debe ser por eso que no puedes decirme que no a mí.

Pasan por curiosos bovinos y humanos ajenos, adentro y fuera de tiendas que venden insignias falsas de sheriff y pequeñas placas falsas de matriculas e imanes decorados en forma de cactus, todas ellas disponibles en ambas Sam y Dean, que por alguna razón hace que Sam quiera embolsarse unas cuantas. Robar en las tiendas es patéticamente fácil cuando eres un vampiro, ya que puedes moverte demasiado rápido para que nadie te vea. No es un gran reto.

—Vamos, — Holly le empuja, tirando de él por las escaleras traseras del único edificio de tres pisos en el complejo, uno que tiene un techo ligeramente inclinado y la altura suficiente como para darles una visión del paisaje aplanado y el panorama de las estrellas por la pradera.

Sam le deja que lo jale hacia abajo, ambos envolviendo los brazos alrededor de las rodillas y compartiendo la vista. El aire esta cargado con el olor del estiércol de vaca y los humanos, y el dulce aroma de cualquier tipo de flores que aún se aferran a estas piezas con mucho polvo.

—Así que dime. – dice ella. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—No me dejaras en paz hasta que lo escupa, ¿no?

Él sabe que ella está sonriendo de esa manera maligna tan suya.

—Nop.

Sam suspira.

—Solo… lo que todos nosotros hacemos. Matar personas, cazar cosas, el negocio familiar. – sonríe con tristeza por la broma que ella no capta.

—Pero tú lo estás haciendo diferente.

—A lo mejor acabe de perder mi apetito por salir con alguien más después de que Jake resultó ser tan idiota.

Holly asiente con la cabeza.

—Bueno, tu hermano se hizo cargo de ese pequeño problema.

Sam resopla.

— Joder, si.

—Suenas un poco orgulloso de eso. – Holly dice sin dejar de mirar a lo largo de la pradera.

—Es lo que el hace. Es un cazador.

Sam puede sentir sus ojos en él un momento después

—Al igual que tú.

—Un millón de años atrás. — responde, aun mirando a otro lado.

— ¿Y ahora?

Sam finalmente medio se gira para mirarla a los ojos, esta sorprendido por la expresión seria allí.

—Ahora es el cazador — y yo soy la presa.

Holly alza una ceja e inclina la cabeza, evaluándole.

—Y tú quieres que él te encuentre.

—Sí. – Sam admite, envolviendo sus brazos mas fuerte alrededor de sus rodillas y retornando hacia el horizonte. —Supongo que lo hago.

Es raro que Sam se folle a otro de su especie; no le gustan mucho los vampiros, el incluido. Pero Holly siempre ha logrado meterse en el, así que cuando empuja sus rodillas hacia abajo y se sube a su regazo, empujando a un lado las bragas por debajo de su falda, Sam se pone a ello.

Ella es la única que alguna vez le ha oído decir el nombre de Dean, y lo ata a ella, le hace pensar en Dean mientras ella cabalga su polla y muerde su pezón, el dolor mientras sus colmillos rompen la piel solo aumentando el placer de estar enterrado dentro de ella. Su carne es calidad mientras ella se alimenta, dentro y por fuera, y Sam disfruta de la fuerza de las piernas envueltas alrededor de sus caderas, la forma en que sus manos empuñan su cabello largo y tiran de el con brusquedad.

—Sí, vamos. – gruñe, apoyándose en los codos por lo que puede empujar las caderas hacia arriba y encontrarse con ella. Su boca está goteando con su sangre, negra y roja, y sus ojos son verde brillante en la luz de la luna, el color de botellas rotas, el color de Dean. Se corre justo antes de que ella lo hiciera, sin ni siquiera mordiéndola de vuelta, recordando la mirada en el rostro de Dean cuando la polla de Sam estaba dentro de el, su sabor mientras se corría y se corría y se corría. Holly le cabalga a través de eso, frotándose contra el hasta que sus muslos se tensan alrededor de sus caderas mientras grita, mordiendo su labio inferior lleno de sangre de nuevo.

Sam la besa después, compartiendo el sabor de la sangre de ambos, dejando que el hormigueo de su sangre contaminada le haga sentirse lleno y perezoso y saciado.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando él te encuentra? – Pregunta, enderezando su falda vaquera y tirando de sus bragas a su lugar.

Sam sube la cremallera de sus pantalones vaqueros y piensa en cuanto no le importa nada antes del "cuando te encuentre".

—Me matara es lo mas probable. Pero lo hará limpio. Piadoso.

Holly se burla.

—Oh, bueno, eso lo hace bien.

Extrañamente, Sam piensa que tal vez sí.

—Perdóname por no quedarme a esperar a que el cazador poderoso aparezca piadosamente me decapite. – ella dice, mientras se ajusta la cola de caballo. Ella se da vuelta justo antes de que abra la puerta a la escalera y le devuelve la mirada. —Buena suerte, Sam. Espero que consigas lo que quieres.

—Tú también. – dice, aunque no cree que Holly lo sepa.

No es la manera en que piensas cuando eres un vampiro, no mas que la carne y la sangre y un poco de diversión de vez en cuando. Sam se pregunta cuándo empezó a tener ganas de más, piensa que probablemente es culpa de Dean.

Resulta que Holly no es la única que se ha dado cuenta de que Dean es un cazador una vez más a ser tomado en cuenta. De hecho, su objetivo de salvar a la gente, cazar cosas, parece estar modificado a cazar _vampiros, _y los vampiros lo saben. Sam puede ser el número uno en la lista de Dean, pero Dean ahora se encuentra en la parte superior de los mas buscados por los vampiros.

La combinación pronto se acerca a conseguir que Dean muera.

Sam está encerrado en un pequeño pueblo de Pensilvania, construida en la década de los 50 para los miles de trabajadores que estaban empleados en la fábrica de helicópteros allí—la primera de su tipo, la mas tecnológica, un mini boom a una zona de cuello azul que había visto tiempos difíciles y los volvería a ver. La planta cerró hace una década, y ahora la mayoría de las casas de cuentos que la rodean están cerradas con tablas y vacías.

Es finales de octubre, por lo que el clima no es ideal, pero las vías del tren pasan por el pequeño patio trasero de la casa y Sam ha crecido queriendo saltar a los rieles algunas veces. Nunca fallaría para alejar a Dean de su pinta (Sam se ríe) y le da a Sam una semana o dos para anticipar cuando captara el olor de su hermano de nuevo. Trata de no desearlo, falla mayormente.

Ha estado en La esquina de Ridley durante casi una semana cuando, en lugar de Dean, cuatro vampiros se le unen en el bar local, donde Sam ha estado bebiendo todas las noches. Él reconoce a uno de ellos de un mes que pasó en Toledo, poco después de que fue transformado. El tipo se había metido en la cara de Sam porque era un cazador, trató de conseguir que los demás conspiraran contra él para matarlo, como si lo que Sam era antes fuera a cambiar el hecho de que ahora era un monstro como el resto de ellos.

Tiene pequeñas charlas por unos minutos, donde ha estado quien, que tal esa tormenta de anoche mierda estúpida como si Sam no supiera que en todo lo que están pensando es la manera en la que el corazón del bartender late, la manera en la que la sangre corre a través de la arteria en su garganta. Como si Sam no supieran que ellos saben exactamente quien es y quien probablemente le esta cazando.

Dean aparece dos días mas tarde, siguiendo el rastro de Sam infaliblemente y directamente a La esquina de Ridley y el Hole en el Wall Pub. Él se pasea por todo el cuarto lleno de gente en el bar, lanzando miradas por la habitación, barriendo el perímetro.

En lugar de Sam, se encuentra con cuatro colmillos dispuestos a dar por muerto esta noche a un cazador. Para su favor, acaba con dos de ellos con un cuchillo mojado en sangre de hombre muerto y se las arregla para decapitar a otro antes de que el cuarto le domine, levantándolo por el cuello y golpeándolo contra la pared de ladrillo detrás de la barra. Sus puños se sujetan a la espalda del vampiro y sus botas golpean desesperadamente el asfalto mientras patea desesperadamente, su rostro tornándose rojo por la falta de oxigeno.

—Tú elección, cazador. – el vampiro gruñe. – La muerte o unirte a tu hermano pequeño en ser un monstruo. ¿Qué será?

Los ojos de Dean ruedan y su cuerpo se torna fláccido antes de que pueda responder, pero un segundo después el vampiro que lo sostenía tiene un cuchillo en el cuello desde atrás

—Ninguna. – Sam responde. —Suéltalo. Ahora.

El vampiro deja que el cuerpo inconsciente de Dean caiga en la calle y espera a que Sam le deje ir.

—Estás jodido, ¿lo sabías? – le escupe a Sam, acariciando con su pulgar el pequeño corte sangrante en su cuello debido al cuchillo de Sam. – no puedes preocuparte por algún humano sucio.

Sam carga el cuerpo inerte de su hermano sobre su hombro.

—No me digas qué hacer. – gruñe mientras se aleja.

Dean se despierta a la luz brillante de la mañana entrando por la ventana del motel Granite Farms. Hay un collar de dedos en forma de hematomas circulando su garganta, y una nota pegada en el espejo sobre la cómoda.

"_No cuenta si te encuentro yo – S"_

Como era de esperar, la nota incitadora anima a Dean a redoblar sus esfuerzos. Sam puede ser el vampiro, pero Dean sigue siendo el hermano mayor. Se acerca a sorprender a Sam en una parada de descanso en la autopista de Nueva Jersey. Tan cerca que sin saberlo, le salva la vida a un motorista agotado, que se ha dormido en una banca en el vestíbulo junto a las hileras de máquinas expendedoras.

El tipo se despierta para encontrar a un hombre loco con un machete de pie casi sobre él, y sale corriendo de allí tan rápido que deja su chaqueta detrás. Dean lo cuelga en la parte trasera de la banca, alivia sus necesidades y regresa afuera.

—Maldita sea, Sam. – Suena cansado, Sam puede escucharlo en su voz desde donde está escondido en el stand de árboles de hojas perennes en el estacionamiento.

Analiza las afueras del edificio, entorna los ojos para mirar a los árboles, pero Sam sabe que no va a ser visto. No, a menos que él quiera. Dean hace una pausa por un largo tiempo, pensativo, mirando cerca de donde Sam está pegado a un tronco de árbol. Frunce el ceño, por último, se friega un brazo por la cara y camina de nuevo a su bebé, aún quejándose.

Sam mira las luces traseras de color rojo desaparecer, subiendo y bajando mientras el Impala atraviesa la rampa de la entrada y regresa a la carretera, lejos de Sam. Debería estar aliviado por la cercanía; en lugar de eso, piensa en la manera en la que Dean suspiro. Se pregunta si su hermano se rendirá con el pronto. Debería ser una señal de victoria, pero solo hace a Sam sentirse mas muerto que nunca.

Así que, curiosamente, se siente más como alivio que derrota cuando Sam se despierta cuatro días después en un motel aislado con la sensación de que acaba de tener diez rondas con Lucifer — y como si algo le acabara de apuñalar el corazón. Se sienta y arremete al mismo tiempo, moviéndose por el instinto, y de inmediato sabe que hay algo muy mal.

—No te molestes, — una voz ronca dice desde el otro lado de la habitación, y el corazón de Sam salta de golpe. Abre sus ojos y logra retirar el pequeño cuchillo de su pecho y lanzarlo al suelo, pero eso es todo lo que puede hacer. — sangre de hombre muerto. — dice Dean como un hecho, pero la forma en que huele desmiente la calma. Sam puede oír el frenético latido de su corazón, oler la adrenalina en su sangre y sudor.

—Dean, — suelta, lengua débil y una sensación de hinchazón. Se acuerda de esa sensación de aquella vez en que Dean lo llevó al dentista cuando tenía siete años, y la novocaína puso a su lengua y la mitad de su boca a dormir. Dean siguió molestándolo después de eso, volviéndolo loco. _¿Puedes sentir esto, Sammy? ¿Que tal esto?_

Se imagina que estaría pensando en Dean de todos modos, cuando su hermano mayor está a punto de matarlo.

— ¿Vas a permanecer inmóvil mientras te ato? — Dean le pide, y su voz viene en olas, como si estuviera flotando por la habitación, y la mierda, Sam se siente enfermo.

—Nnggghhh. — Sam murmura en torno a su lengua gigantesca. Es una buena cosa que realmente no necesita respirar.

Cierra los ojos para tratar de detener la sala de girar, pero puede sentir más cerca a Dean ahora, la familiar esencia de cuero y sudor en el, el calor irradiando de su cuerpo vivo, su sangre palpitante.

—Deannnn, — Sam gime, y lo hace necesitado y desesperado.

Es probablemente lo último que Dean estaba esperando. Sus manos quietas en las muñecas de Sam mientras las coloca juntas y cierra las gruesas esposas alrededor de ellas. Sam es vagamente consciente de que las esta sujetando al cabecero de la cama, que sus pies están atados de manera similar al pie de la misma.

Si no se sintiera tan enfermo, la polla sin duda encontraría esto excitante. Por supuesto, eso sólo lo detendrá mientras la sangre de hombre muerto este en su sistema; después de eso, las esposas serán un juego de niño.

—Dean, — intenta de nuevo cuando Dean aparta sus manos de el. Puede sentir el colchón moverse cuando Dean se sienta a un lado de la cama. — Hazlo rápido, Dean, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Hacer rápido que?

—No tenías porque drogarme. — dice Sam, tratando de articular con su lengua de plomo. — No lucharía contigo.

Dean resopla una risa, más amarga que divertida.

—Sí, bueno, perdóname si no confió enteramente en ti. Mi pierna aun me duele como una _hijadeperra_ cuando llueve.

—Lo siento. — Sam no ha pensado en ese día en mucho tiempo, lo que le hizo a Dean. Cumplió su propósito, y decidió hace mucho tiempo que eso era todo lo que importaba. Ahora no esta muy seguro.

— ¿Lo estas? — Dean le pregunta, moviéndose en las sabanas para enfrentar la mirada de Sam.

Sam trata de centrarse, metiéndose en el verde brillante de los ojos de su hermano, la barba de dos días en el cuello y la barbilla. Esta más bronceado de lo que estaba antes, pecas oscurecidas y finas líneas arrugadas debajo de los bordes de sus ojos. Sam asiente lentamente, su cabeza sintiéndose como de algodón de relleno, su cuello como gelatina.

— ¿Eres capaz de sentir lastima? – Dean continua, y Sam se da cuenta vagamente que Dean ha levantado su camisa y esta inspeccionando la herida que dejo en el pecho de Sam. El gesto es tan familiar, el toque de los ásperos dedos de Dean en su piel como un millón de veces anteriores, y Sam esta jadeando antes de que pueda ahogarse, sacudiéndose en contra de las cuerdas.

—Lo siento, — dice Dean, y su disculpa es sin duda, auténtica. Sam lo siente en sus entrañas, desea que el pudiera sentir lo mismo.

Dean se levanta y moja un paño, limpia los restos de la sangre de hombre muerto y del propio Sam de la herida.

— ¿Por qué te molestas por eso?

Sam es capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos ahora, y su boca parece funcionar un poco mejor.

—Quiero decir, vas a la salar y quemar mis huesos una vez que hayas cortado mi cabeza, ¿a quién le importa si aún hay algo de sangre sobrante en mí?

Dean levanta las cejas en esa mirada incrédula familiar que hizo que Sam quisiera pegarle un millón de veces cuando eran adolescentes.

—¿Tu crees que atravesé todos estos problemas para matarte?.

Sam levanta las cejas de vuelta, la manera en la que Dean le enseño.

—Bueno, ¿sí?

Y justo así, Dean va de incrédulo a furioso, sus ojos chispeando con fuego y sus manos empuñadas a sus costados. – Entonces, ¿No querías decir lo que dijiste? ¿Lo que prometiste, maldito? Porque si me estas mintiendo, Sam, juro por dios, ¡que te cortare tu maldita y mentirosa cabeza ahora mismo!

Suena tan parecido a Dean, como el hermano mayor de Sam, que este no puede evitar la sonrisa que inexplicablemente se esparce por su rostro adormecido. Piensa que probablemente se ve como un loco, pero Dean se calla y deja de maldecirle de todas formas, y algo de la rabia se va de su expresión.

— ¿Sam? – Dice con cautela. Probablemente esté preguntándose si Sam está a punto de irse totalmente al lado oscuro y liberarse para morderlo en pequeños trozos.

—Estoy —mierda, yo estoy— ¿Eso es realmente lo que quieres decir? – Sam chisporrotea en una carcajada, intentando componerse así mismo lo suficiente para responder. — ¿Realmente hiciste esto porque te rete?

El color aparece en las mejillas de Dean al instante, sonrojándose de rabia, el bombeo de la sangre caliente, y mierda, Sam casi puede saborearla. Se distrae con eso por un momento, y Dean comienza a girarse, su cuerpo entero tieso de ira y ya inclinándose con desesperanza.

—No, Dean, espera —No quise decir—yo—mierda, nunca pensé que realmente lo harías. Pero yo— yo no estoy diciendo que no voy a tratar.

Dean esta en la puerta, ya agarrando su chaqueta de cuero de la cómoda donde debió de haberla colgado antes.

— ¡Dean! – Sam de repente entra en pánico, la emoción sorprendente después de más de un año de no tener miedo de nada, golpeando contra las cuerdas, pero aun demasiado  
débil para liberarse. —No te vayas, por favor—Lo intentaré, lo juro.

Dean se queda congelado por un largo tiempo, su mano cernida sobre el pomo de la puerta. Finalmente sus hombros caen y coloca la chaqueta de nuevo en el aparador y se da la vuelta.

Sam deja escapar un suspiro, traga duro mientras Dean se acerca lentamente a la cama.

—¿Lo harás, Sam?

Los ojos de Dean son luminosos, humedecidos. Se inclina sobre Sam, y Sam recorre con mirada ávida el rostro sublime de su hermano, la fuerte pendiente de la nariz, la curva de su mandíbula sin afeitar. Las oscuras pestañas demasiado largas para un hombre, demasiado gruesas y rizadas. Su mirada baja a la boca de Dean entonces, plena y exuberante y oscura como su sangre. La boca de Sam se hace agua, colmillos hormigueándole y doliendo. OhDios, quiere probar. Quiere beberse a Dean completo, tragar su sangre, su corrida, su polla.

—Dean. – se queja, su cabeza le da vueltas con el olor de su hermano, loco de deseo.

Dean pasa una mano por el costado del rostro de Sam, sus dedos afectuosos, acariciando. Sam se gira hacia ella con un sollozo, el toque no siendo suficiente, el afecto allí con algo desconocido, casi olvidado.

—Sammy. – susurra, empujando unos cuantos mechones de pelo de Sam detrás de la oreja. El toque eriza la piel del cuello de Sam, hace que su respiración se acelere. Los dedos de Dean se quedan allí, arrullando sobre la piel suave, y luego se aleja. Sam siente la pérdida como una cosa física, lucha contra las cuerdas para recuperarla. — Te echo de menos demasiado.

Dean está diciendo, y cuando se inclina para besar la frente de Sam, Sam casi desmaya.

Tan cerca, que sólo podría arquearse y poner su boca en la garganta sensitiva de Dean, podría hundir sus colmillos y darse un festín con la sangre de su hermano. Dean se mueve hacia abajo para besar su mejilla, y Sam está temblando ahora con el esfuerzo que lleva no ceder a lo que él quiere.

Se sostiene a si mismo para quedarse quieto, temblando, mientras Dean besa su mandíbula, la esquina de su boca. Él sabe que Dean puede ver sus colmillos, puede sentirlos justo debajo de su labio superior, pero Dean no se detiene.

Su boca presiona la de Sam, rápido pero firme, sin miedo. Sam gruñe, pero no se aparta. Nunca ha sentido tal deseo antes, casi abrumador en su agonía. La comisura de sus labios se cierra, sus protestantes colmillos doliéndole dentro. Dean presiona otro beso casto allí, luego se sienta.

Sam abre los ojos, todavía temblando. Dean sonríe desde lo alto. Está mirando a Sam la forma en la que acostumbraba hacer cuando fue a la obra de cuarto grado de Sam y aplaudía cada vez que Sam salía al escenario vestido de roble. O la vez que lanzo un _home run_ en el sexto grado y Dean casi se cae de las gradas animándolo.

—Mantén tu promesa, Sammy. – dice, y pone un pedazo de papel en el tocador. Hay una dirección garabateada allí, en el rasgo capital conocido de la letra de Dean, y un nombre. Lenore. —Ella dice que te ayudara, pero nadie puede hacer esto por ti.

Se levanta y se pone la chaqueta de cuero, recoge las pocas cosas que traía en su mochila.

— ¿A—a donde vas?

—No puedes hacer esto conmigo alrededor. – dice, sonriendo. —Lenore dice que tendrás que estar más que listo antes de que se pueda confiar en que estés a mí alrededor. Aparentemente, ella piensa que seré una distracción muy grande.

—Tarado. – Sam reclama, tratando de aflojar las cuerdas alrededor de sus tobillos para así poder borrar esa sonrisa de la cara de Dean.

—Perra. – Dean le dice de vuelta, y la sonrisa solo se ensancha.

Le toma a Sam casi cuatro horas para salirse de las malditas esposas y dejar de vomitar sangre de hombre muerto. Su hermano es un cabrón.

**PARTE 4**

El primer mes donde Lenore es peor que esa vez donde Bobby y Dean lo encerraron en la habitación del pánico, dejando que se desintoxicara, mientras que las visiones de el como niño y su madre muerta y el demonio de ojos amarillos y un montón de otras cosas terribles le atormentaban. Todos los vampiros que viven aquí han pasado a través de esto, así que nadie subestima lo difícil que será, o se estremecen cuando Sam les pide que lo encierren por un tiempo. Al menos esta vez está en una casa real en lugar de la habitación del pánico con sólo un ventilador gigante en el techo para distraerse.

Lo esposan al sofá y se turnan para asegurarse de que se quede allí. Sam mira toda la serie de Gossip Girl, 90210, y algunos otros espectáculos anodinos en DVD que tienen humanos fastuosos, pero que no tienen mucho sentido, porque su cerebro no está funcionando lo suficientemente bien como para seguir de hecho cualquier cosa que tenga una trama. Mil veces, maldice a Dean en todos los idiomas conocidos por el hombre y algo más, y trata de convencer a Lenore que ha cambiado su opinión y que prefiere matar a su hermano que dejar de matar por él. La mayoría de las veces, incluso lo siente.

Lenore espera hasta que está agotado y deshecho y casi por rendirse, y luego lee mensajes de texto de su hermano con muy malas abreviaciones que lo hacen imposible de entender, y emails largos sin sentido que suenan igual a Dean cuando habían estado manejando por muchas horas y tenia que seguir hablando o quedarse dormido.

Le contaba a Sam historias entonces, cosas extremadamente estúpidas acerca de donde había estado y a quien había visto y teorías sorprendentemente coherentes acerca de la evolución y el calentamiento global y cómo Buffy tenía la mayoría de razón después de todo, quién lo hubiera adivinado. Sam se quedada dormido con las palabras de Dean y el sonido de la voz de Lenore, y sus propios _sí, sí bien, un día más, voy a hacerlo un día más._

Después de casi seis semanas, débil y hambriento y delirante la mitad del tiempo, finalmente puede retener la sangre no tan rancia del banco, y un poco de sangre de oveja también, aunque su sabor es como el culo. Lenore y los demás hacen de ello una gran cosa, claro, eso le impide golpearla de la mano de Lenore la próxima vez que ella se lo ofrezca.

Piensa que lo está haciendo bastante bien hasta que trata de ir a Walmart con Johnny y Kurt y Brian para recoger más dvds. Al principio, sólo se siente emocionante estar fuera, la noche de diciembre de aire fresco y frío, remolinos de copos de nieve a la deriva alrededor de las farolas, y Sam piensa, puedo hacer esto.

Él está bien hasta que se abren las puertas y pasa dentro de la tienda, y luego el olor le golpea como un maremoto, casi noqueándolo al suelo. Sus colmillos palpitan y duelen, su corazón late tan rápido que termina por marearse con ello, y toda la tienda parece iluminada en rojo, los bastidores goteando con ella, el piso resbaladizo con ella. Sangre, sangre, sangre, sangre, su cerebro late con ello, lo quiere, lo necesita.

— OhDios. – jadea, tomando a Kurt por el codo. — ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

Una vez que han despejado el estacionamiento, Brian se ríe, pero no es desagradable.

—No te atormentes, Sam. Las tiendas son difíciles, demasiadas personas, todas arremolinadas allí, apestando el lugar, tan condenadamente calientes y latentes y vivos. Maldita sea.

Los otros asientes, mientras Sam se hunde en el asiento de él pasajero situado al lado de la ventana e intenta dejar de desearlo. Bebe tres litros esa noche, y aun se siente tan hambriento que podría llorar.

Lenore viene a sentarse con él después de la mayoría de los otros se han ido a la cama, el sol ya está subiendo en el exterior, pintando las persianas cerradas de un color naranja opaco y dejando franjas de luz en las paredes.

—Oí que el viaje a Walmart fue un poco demasiado emocionante. – dice ella, acurrucándose en el otro extremo del sofá.

Sam se aleja, moviendo la cabeza.

—Nunca voy a ser capaz de hacer eso, ¿verdad? Sólo me estoy engañando a mí mismo, de que algún día seré capaz de estar cerca de ellos. Cerca de él.

—Se necesita tiempo, Sam. A veces una gran cantidad de tiempo. Y no todos pueden hacerlo. Tienes que tener una razón, una buena. De lo contrario vivir con el hambre constante será demasiado.

—Solo… No creo que sea tan fuerte. - Es una cosa difícil de decir, de pensar.

Lenore empuja su brazo para llamar su atención.

—Conozco a alguien que dice lo contrario. Dice que eres el hombre más valiente que ha conocido.

Sam se burla y desvía la mirada, pero la noche siguiente se las arregla para caminar alrededor del bloque, sin atacar el Sr. Hennessey, o la señora Jones, o los tres corredores que están sudando tanto Sam tiene que detenerse a respirar por un tiempo hasta que estén lejos de el.

Cierra la puerta de golpe detrás de él y corre al refrigerador, tragando dos vasos de B negativo y sigue temblando. Lenore pone un sobre en su mano una vez que es capaz de sostenerlo.

Su nombre en los garabatos familiares de Dean están en el frente. El corazón de Sam bombea rápido con la vista, y él pasa un dedo sobre la tinta, tragando saliva. En el interior hay una foto del Impala, brillante pulido y negro en la parte superior de una montaña en algún lugar, reflejando la luz de la luna llena.

"Ven a casa, Sam"

Dice en la parte inferior.

La noche siguiente, hace todo el camino hacia el 7—Eleven con Brian, Johnny y Kurt e incluso se las arregla para comprar una botella de Coca Cola Light y pagar al empleado sin inclinarse sobre los adicionales 18 centímetros y hundir sus colmillos en el cuello de la agradable dama, a pesar de que piensa en ello casi todo el tiempo. Se bebe la botella entera en su camino a casa, con los chicos brindando por él con sus propios refrescos; Es un no-culpable placer, junto con el alcohol. _Pronto_, Sam piensa.

Sueña con Dean esa noche, de el disparando la escopeta bajo un cielo iluminado por la luna en la cima de una montaña. De el sentado en el capó y mirando a las estrellas.

— ¿Cuándo lo puedo ver? - Le pregunta a Lenore a la semana siguiente.

—Cuando estés listo. – dice enigmáticamente.

Sam quiere estar enojado, pero parte de él sabe que mejor esta seguro de ello. Pensamientos de Dean le conducen invariablemente a un hambre tan intensa que Sam tiene problemas para saciarla con lo que tienen guardado, o con una sesión de masturbación que es igual de intensa, ambas aun dejándolo deseando. No está seguro de que nunca vaya a ser capaz de ver — tocar — oler — a Dean, sin desear más.

Deja la foto del Impala apoyada al lado de su cama, por lo que es lo primero que ve en la noche y la última antes de que cierre los ojos por la mañana.

En febrero, Sam puede tolerar a Walmart en pequeñas dosis. Todavía le hace temblar como un adicto tratando de desintoxicarse y le da un dolor de cabeza al estar cerca de tanta caminante, respirante, viviente y habladora sangre humana, pero no necesita a nadie del que colgarse mientras camina alrededor y trata de concentrarse en las compras. Incluso puede tener conversaciones con los vendedores, a pesar de que tienden a ser alarmantes de un solo lado.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle a encontrar algo, señor?

—Uh, no. Uh, no, no, yo sólo. No. Definitivamente no.

A Kurt y Brian les gusta andar con Sam sólo para reírse de sus no-conversaciones.

Sam regresa de una de sus viajes a Walmart a principios de marzo y abre la puerta del coche antes de que Johnny haya tenido la oportunidad de detenerse. El Impala se encuentra estacionado en frente de su casa.

Casi se tropieza con ella, las manos alcanzado para tocar el metal negro frío, y puede olerlo ya, por toda ella. _Dean. _OhDios, Dean.

Lenore abre la puerta de entrada, alzando una ceja en su dirección.

— ¿Vienes adentro o que? - Dice sonriendo.

Sam está temblando mientras sube las escalinatas y cruza el porche. Puede sentir a Kurt y Brian detrás de él, respaldándolo en caso de que lo necesite, Johnny esta unos pasos más atrás.

Una vez que están dentro, Lenore cierra la puerta detrás de ellos, y mierda, toda la habitación huele a Dean ahora, el rico olor, embriagador de sudor y cuero y crema para después del afeitado barata, y debajo de ello, el olor más primitivo de su sangre y su sexo. Sam traga duro, utilizando las técnicas de orientación que Lenore y los otros le han enseñado. Cuando levanta los ojos de nuevo, Dean se encuentra justo en frente de él.

—Hey Sammy.

—De-Dean, Hey. –Sam se atraganta, sintiendo como si tuviera la boca llena de tachuelas, sus colmillos fuertes y palpitantes, tratando de hacer creer cosas que no quiere.

—Te ves bien. – Dean trata, y él tiene esa media sonrisa extraña en su bonita boca, la que dice que está avergonzado y contento e inseguro al mismo tiempo. Es familiar, suavizando algo de la urgencia por morder de Sam con una oleada de afecto.

—Tú también. – logra decir de vuelta, y Dean sonríe más amplio, esta vez si completamente, las comisuras de la boca hacia arriba y las arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos profundizándose. Su piel aún es pálida como el invierno, salpicada de pecas y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. A la mierda, es precioso.

Sam sonríe de vuelta estúpidamente.

—Bueno muchachos. – interrumpe Lenore. —Vengan, siéntense para que puedan ponerse al día.

Ella coloca a ambos en el sofá, acariciando a Sam en la rodilla una vez que lo tiene sentado y dándole una mirada que dice "puedes hacer esto".

—Estamos justo en el cuarto de al lado si necesitas… cualquier cosa. – dice enfáticamente, una medida y una advertencia.

—Así que, uhh. - dice Dean, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello. — ¿Cómo te has sentido, Sammy?

Sam esta bastante seguro de que es la conversación más extraña que han tenido. Incluso peor que las palabras altisonantes que cruzaron entre ellos cuando Sam no tenía su alma, porque entonces simplemente no le prestaba atención si Dean se sentía incómodo o si estaba preguntándose si estaba poseído o cualquier otra cosa. Ahora, aunque le haya tomado a Lenore y a la familia casi todo este tiempo para que él lo admita, el lo hace. Un poco. Se preocupa por Dean, si no es que por todo o todos.

¿Cómo se siente? Como si un millón de pequeñas astillas de vidrio se arrastraran bajo su piel, y la única manera de sacarlos es saltar a través de los dos metros que le separan de su hermano y hundir sus colmillos en la garganta de forma tan profunda en Dean que nunca se separa de nuevo. Cada molécula de su ser está gritándole que tome, posea, se mueva, vaya, _ahora_.

Se aclara la garganta, tratando de alejar la neblina roja de su campo de visión y sacar el ritmo de batería pesada de la sangre de Dean de sus oídos e ignorar el aroma seductor que está haciendo a su cabeza nadar.

—Yo-Yo estoy- eh, mejor. Estoy. Mejor.

Tal vez si lo sigue diciendo, seguirá siendo cierto.

Una esquina de la boca de Dean sube, y asiente con la cabeza, consolador.

—Eso es bueno. – dice.

Sam asiente con la cabeza de vuelta, no confiando en lo que pasara si abre su boca de nuevo.

—Así que Lenore dice que has sido capaz de ir de compras y todo. – Dean sigue, viendo de cerca a Sam. Sam puede ver sus instintos cazadores evaluándole. ¿Por qué Sam esta tan nervioso, por qué no puede mantener el contacto visual, por qué tiene los puños apretados prácticamente en los cojines del sofá? Mierda. Dean lo conoce jodidamente bien. Vería a través de una mentira con perfecta y patética claridad.

Sam baja la cabeza y deja escapar un suspiro que ha sostenido por largo tiempo. Él puede sentir la mirada pesada de Dean en la parte posterior de su cuello.

—He sido capaz de hacer muchas cosas, sí. Conducir, ir de compras, correr, hablar con los indigen… con personas.

—Eso es bueno. – Dean dice en voz baja, dejando la última palabra colgando, esperando el "pero" que debe saber viene.

Sam mueve la cabeza hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendidos, de Dean, la fuerza de la belleza de su hermano golpeándolo como un puñetazo en el estómago de nuevo, y lo suelta sin realmente quererlo:

**IMAGEN**

—Pero todo un Walmart lleno de cientos de p-personas es un jodido picnic comparado a resistirme a ti.

Para su beneficio, Dean no hace una broma estúpida sobre lo irresistible que es. En su lugar, se sienta muy quieto y dice en voz baja:

—Pero lo estas haciendo, Sam.

Desliza una mano sobre el sofá y la deja sobre el puño de Sam. La conexión física se sacude a través de Sam como una descarga eléctrica, haciendo que todos sus músculos se tensen y salten. Sus colmillos pulsan con necesidad y su polla los imita, y se esta moviendo antes de que pueda detenerse –al principio, hacia su hermano, y en el ultimo minuto, cuando se da cuenta de lo que esta haciendo, se desvía hacia un lado frenéticamente, deslizándose por el borde del sofá en su apuro por evadir cualquier contacto.

—Sam.

Oye la voz de Dean, escucha la preocupación allí, pero lo único que puede pensar es _alejarse alejarse alejarse_. Es cien veces más rápido que Dean, esta atravesando el cuarto y apretado contra la puerta cerrada antes de que Dean, incluso pueda llegar al otro lado del sofá.

Sam cierra sus ojos, aprieta la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que sus huesos crujen. Su espalda está pegada a la madera maciza de la puerta, las palmas extendidas y presionadas contra ella también, tratando de castigarse así mismo de la forma en la que Lenore le enseño. Inhalar, exhalar, calmarte a ti mismo, pensar en otra cosa.

— ¿Sammy?

Dean suena muy lejos, su voz apenas audible bajo el zumbido de los latidos de su corazón en los oídos de Sam.

Sam alza una mano y la expone hacia el frente, haciendo un gesto a Dean para que se mantenga alejado. Puede decir por la quietud en el aire que su hermano obedece.

Pasan probablemente cinco minutos antes de que Sam confíe en sí mismo lo suficiente como para abrir los ojos. Dean está sentado justo donde Sam le dejó, mitad dentro y mitad fuera del sofá, inclinado hacia Sam y claramente frenándose con esfuerzo. Esta pálido, profundos surcos tallados entre las cejas y la boca dibujando una expresión infeliz. Preocupado, no enojado.

Sam traga y estabiliza su voz, lamiendo por encima de sus colmillos todavía doloridos en un intento de calmarlos. No hay nada que pueda hacer sobre su todavía quejumbrosa polla, que es, probablemente, una alarmante obviedad donde forma una tienda en sus pantalones.

—Necesito que mantengas una pequeña distancia entre nosotros. - dice finalmente, y para su alivio, su voz sale sonando _muy_, muy normal, casi humana. —Sólo… sólo por un tiempo. ¿De acuerdo?

El cuerpo entero de Dean se relaja un poco, y pasa a sentarse en el sofá, su frente suavizándose mientras deja escapar el aliento contenido casi tanto tiempo como Sam.

—Claro, Sammy, sí. Bueno.

Lenore aparece en el arco de entrada a la sala de estar, secándose las manos en un paño de cocina y tratando de parecer casual, aunque es evidente que ha estado cerca todo el tiempo, escuchando.

— ¿Por qué no das un pequeño paseo fuera, Sam? Aclara tu mente un poco. Yo le conseguiré a Dean una taza de té — O una cerveza.

La mano de Sam consigue el pomo de la puerta detrás de él sin darse la vuelta.

—Sí. – dice, echando una mirada de agradecimiento a Lenore. —iré a hacer eso… solo por un minuto, si.

Dean asiente con la cabeza, alentador, y Sam se echa hacia atrás y cierra la puerta tras de sí. Tan pronto como hay algo que le separa de su hermano, el cuerpo de Sam se calma lo suficiente para que su mente empiece a analizar. Dean está aquí. Dean está _aquí_. Dean vino por mí, justo como dijo que lo haría. Él esta confiando en mi una vez más – o al menos está tratando de hacerlo.

Sam da una corta trotada alrededor de la cuadra y luego sube las escaleras hasta la casa. Hace una pausa antes de abrir la puerta, mirando a Dean a través de la ventana. Está hablando con Lenore, inclinando una botella de Sam Adams a sus labios. Sam presiona más cerca, aguzando el oído.

— ¿En realidad está bien? – Dean le pregunta, y la preocupación y la duda en su voz son dolorosas de escuchar.

Lenore le mira directo a los ojos cuando responde.

—Esta tan bien como puede estar. – dice de manera uniforme. — Nunca va a ser humano, y nunca va a no querer alimentarse. Eso nunca se va, ni siquiera cuando has vivido con esto tanto tiempo como yo lo he hecho.

—Pero tu no has… no has matado a nadie, ¿cierto?

Lenore asiente.

— No lo he hecho, no en mucho tiempo. Pero no es fácil — nunca es fácil.

—No quería…

—Se que no. – Lenore le interrumpe. – pero tampoco lo captas. Esta adicción — es como ser un adicto a la cocaína en un piso con droga apilada del suelo al techo. O un hombre hambriento en un salón de banquetes. Es constante, implacable.

Dean resopla y toma otro trago a su cerveza.

—Yo podría entenderlo mejor de lo que piensas.

—Ah, eso es correcto. Fuiste un adicto también, ¿no? Sam dice que estabas muy perdido cuando te encontró en Red. – no hay juicio en su tono de voz, solo empatía.

—Perdido. – repite Dean, poniendo el té abajo y suspirando. —Esa es una buena palabra para ello.

—Y no querías nada más, entonces, ¿verdad? Como si las 24/7 sólo pensaras acerca de tu próxima dosis, planeando la próxima vez que pudieras tener ese subidón.

Dean asiente con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo, como si estuviera avergonzado, incluso ahora.

—Es necesario que comprendas, Dean. – Lenore sigue. —Eso es lo que ha sido para Sam estos últimos tres meses. Eso es lo que el ha estado trabajando muy duro para superar, para tener bajo control — al menos en su mayoría. Pero nunca se ha ido, porque tiene que alimentarse de algo, tiene que tener sangre. Él simplemente no tiene que matar para conseguirlo — pero es como toda una vida de metadona cuando recuerdas lo bueno del golpe de la heroína.

Dean asiente con la cabeza otra vez, encontrándose con la mirada de Lenore ahora.

—Okay. – dice, y toma su botella de cerveza como si estuviera llegando a un acuerdo con algo. Sam no está seguro de exactamente qué. —Bueno, lo entiendo. Por lo menos tanto como puedo, lo entiendo. Dime cómo puedo ayudarle.

El corazón de Sam late locamente con esas palabras, en la dinámica familiar de su hermano mayor tratando de estar allí para él de cualquier manera posible. Sam es un vampiro, un monstruo de mierda, y aquí está Dean, todavía queriendo hacerse cargo de él. Probablemente debería hacer que Sam tenga ganas de reír, en lugar de eso, parece que esta haciéndolo tener ganas de llorar.

Han pasado 18 meses desde que ha hecho eso, pero el dolor detrás de los ojos y la picazón de la humedad allí — él piensa que es lo que se siente. Jodido Dean, haciéndole sentir cosas que deberían haber desaparecido para siempre. Se frota los ojos con impaciencia. Él es un vampiro, por Dios.

—Respete sus límites. - Lenore esta diciéndolo, como si fuera una terapeuta hablando de espacio personal o alguna mierda de esas, pero Dean no sonríe, asiente con la cabeza solo, colgado de cada palabra. —Esta alerta a las señales de que está teniendo problemas de control de sus impulsos, y aléjate cuando los veas… como, literalmente, aléjate.

Una risita maníaca quiere explotar desde el pecho de Sam para reunirse con sus ridículas lágrimas. ¿Control de sus impulsos? ¿Es así como estamos llamando a la tentación de matar a alguien ahora?

—Habla con él. Recuerda que todavía es Sam.

—No parecía mucho Sam cuando estaba rompiendo mi pierna. – Dean frunce el ceño, y Sam hace una mueca al otro lado de la puerta.

—Somos quienes somos – quienes éramos – cuando no estamos asesinando más. No estoy segura de porque, pero parece ser cierto para todos nosotros.

Dean no se ve completamente tranquilo, pero se ve un poco más esperanzador.

—¿Algo más que deba saber?

Lenore se muerde el labio, y Sam se siente incómodo ante la expresión de su rostro, como si estuviera tratando de decidir si decirle algo a Dean que el no va a querer escuchar. Mierda.

—Trata de no tocarlo demasiado. – Lenore dice finalmente, y luego se da vuelta y fija en Dean una mirada demasiado intensa para lo que acaba de decir. —A menos que de verdad lo quieras.

— ¿Qué yo lo quiera? – Dean repite, e incluso a través de la ventana, Sam puede ver las puntas de sus orejas enrojecerse.

—No sé cómo te sientes respecto él. – Lenore dice con cuidado. — Pero sé cómo el se siente respecto a ti. Se necesita un fuerte lazo para hacer que uno de nosotros deje de matar.

—Es mi hermano. – Dean parece bastante golpeado, sin duda preguntándose si Lenore sabe lo que pasó entre ellos esa noche en Nueva Orleans.

—Más que eso. – Lenore contraataca, y Dean sabe ahora que si, ella sabe. El rubor se extiende hasta los hombros, las mejillas, y él se rasca la parte posterior de su cuello nerviosamente.

—Yo no estaba exactamente en mis cabales esa noche. – dice torpemente.

Lenore se ríe.

—No los estoy juzgando, Dean. Y tampoco Sam, por supuesto — pero no hay duda de que quiere follarte, casi tanto como quiere morderte.

— Yo… ¿el quiere? – chisporrotea Dean y Sam quiere morirse de la vergüenza al otro lado de la puerta. No es lo suficientemente malo que sea un vampiro, sino que es un vampiro incestuoso.

—Él quiere. Mucho. - Lenore pone otro Sam Adams en la mesa de café al lado de la vacía botella de Dean. Ella ha sido la cosa más cercana que Sam ha tenido a una madre desde Dean.

Ella ríe mientras Dean toma un trago incómodo.

—Sé que sólo tienes sentidos humanos inferiores, pero aún así debes haber notado la erección furiosa que lucía tan pronto como se sentó a tú lado.

Dean se atraganta y no dice nada en absoluto, con la cara roja y escondiéndose detrás de su cerveza.

—Mira, como he dicho, no sé lo que quieres, pero el sexo es sólo superado por la sangre para nosotros, especialmente cuando es con alguien al que estamos unidos. Satisface algo de las ansias de todos modos.

—Voy a irme a dormir si eso esta bien. – Dean finalmente dice, su voz desigual. – ¿Puedes decirle a Sam que lo veré en unas pocas horas?

Lenore señala con la cabeza hacia la habitación que ya ha acomodado para él. Sam espera hasta que Dean dobla la esquina y cierra la puerta del dormitorio antes de que regrese adentro.

— ¿Escuchaste lo suficiente? - Sonríe Lenore.

Sam se acuesta en el sofá, poniendo su cara entre sus manos.

— Él probablemente me odia ahora — ¿no era lo suficientemente malo fuera un vampiro? ¿Tenias que decirle que me calienta?

—Sólo le digo las cosas como son. – Lenore replica, y deja a Sam solo con su desesperación.

El sol esta ocultándose por encima de las sombras aún estiradas en la sala de estar cuando Sam finalmente abre los ojos, desorientado por despertar en el sofá en lugar de en su propia cama. Su propia cama donde Dean esta. Mierda. ¿Fue un sueño?

— Hey, Sammy.

La voz de Dean lo envuelve en una dolorosa e insoportable alerta al instante.

— ¡Dean! Tú - estás realmente aquí. Quiero decir, estas _todavía_ aquí.

Dean esta atravesando la habitación, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, ya sea para protegerse a sí mismo o evitar alcanzar a Sam.

—Sí, todavía estoy aquí. ¿Creías que iba a salir corriendo? Estoy ofendido, Sam.

—¡No! Bueno, sí. Tal vez.

Sam se sienta y trata de suavizar las arrugas de la camisa y conseguir que su pelo este más plano en su cabeza. Debe lucir más aterrador de lo habitual. Pero por lo menos su corazón no está latiendo fuera de su pecho y sus manos no están temblando. Dean aún huele delicioso, pero Sam parece estar habituado a él un poco ahora. Él todavía le desea, pero no es abrumador, por lo menos no con Dean a diez metros de distancia.

—No voy a ninguna parte. – dice Dean, y la esquina de su boca sube en una sonrisa. Es tentativa, casi tímida, y hace que ese dolor nada familiar se ponga en marcha detrás de los ojos de Sam otra vez.

—Yo - gracias, que – estoy…

La mueca de Dean se extiende en una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Te estas ahogando, Sammy?

Bromea, y mierda, eso sólo lo hace peor.

Suena tan parecido a Dean, tan el hermano mayor de Sam. Como lo que Sam ha estado perdiéndose por este el último año y medio.

—Jodete. – replica sin pensar, y Dean ríe.

—La noche es joven, Sammy-boy. ¿Estás listo para dar un paseo?

Esta vez, al parecer, nada va a dejar que los estúpidos ojos de Sam se desborden. Se asienta a la velocidad de un disparo, el cuero del Impala dándole la bienvenida de nuevo como si ella hubiera estado esperando por ello todo este tiempo. Dean enciende el motor y le da una mirada de reojo a Sam, y Sam desliza la manga por sus ojos por tercera vez.

—Sólo maneja, idiota.

—Perra. Dean replica, en un tono sureño y burlón, y una risa brota de Sam antes de que pueda detenerla. —Así que los vampiros si tienen un sentido del humor. – Dean dispara, y Sam se estira para dejar un puñetazo sobre su hombro sin pensar.

El contacto físico envía un rayo de calor a través de él, una sensación momentánea de _ohdios_, _tengo que hacerlo_, _tengo que hacerlo_, y luego la voz de Dean corta a través de la ola de necesidad, como una hoja de cuchillo, trayendo a Sam de vuelta con un jadeo.

— ¡Sam! ¡Enfócate, Sam!

Sam encoge su brazo y se apega contra la ventana lateral, después a disminuir el ataque de adrenalina y el deseo de apoderarse de su hermano por el cuello y alimentarse con el. Cierra los ojos, cerrándole el paso a todo lo que le rodea, concentrándose, repitiendo el mantra de _lento lento lento_. Finalmente –no esta segundo de cuánto tiempo más tarde- abre los ojos.

Dean sigue manejando, con los ojos como dardos yendo y viniendo desde la carretera a Sam, las manos apretadas sobre el volante. Se queda en silencio mientras Sam se aclara la garganta y se sienta un poco más erguido.

—Lo siento.

Puede ver el miedo desvanecerse de Dean, la tensión en sus hombros relajándose y sus manos abriéndose y cerrándose sobre el volante, posiblemente para recuperar la circulación en sus dedos.

—Está bien. – dice en un torrente de respiración contenida. — Tienes que tomarte el tiempo que necesites — siempre que lo necesite, ¿de acuerdo?

Sam traga y se aclara la garganta otra vez, lamiendo sobre sus colmillos con nerviosismo donde ellos aun están hormigueando y doliéndole. Quiere ajustar su polla, pero eso sería demasiado obvio.

—Sí, bueno, aun así lo siento. Mierda, Dean, ni siquiera puedo tocarte sin… sin perder el control.

Dean niega con la cabeza y acelera un poco más rápido el Impala.

—Tú no perdiste el control. – corrige. – _casi _ pierdes el control. Esa es una gran diferencia.

—Si tú lo dices. – Sam resopla, pero su cabeza esta mas clara ahora, la broma familiar metiéndose debajo de su piel, recordándole que este es Dean, este es su hermano.

—Sabes. – Dean continúa, conduciendo con una mano ahora como antes, la otra manteniendo el ritmo de una música desconocida en su cabeza, golpeando contra el asiento de cuero. —Soy un chico grande, Sam. Y si esto va a funcionar, tengo que confiar en ti. Pero tú tienes que confiar en ti mismo también.

Se desvía de la carretera a un camino de grava y dirige el Impala hasta una colina de suave pendiente, sus ruedas dispersando las piedras y protestando por la falta de tracción.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

Dean resopla una risa.

—Estabas tan fuera de ti, que ni siquiera notaste cuanto tiempo hemos estado manejando. Estamos a veinte millas fuera del pueblo. Cripple Creek Park, el letrero decía.

—Eso no explica por qué estamos aquí. – Sam señala.

Dean sólo se encoge de hombros. Dirige el Impala con cuidado a través del camino de grava, y cuando el grupo de árboles que los rodean termina, hay un risco en frente de ellos y sólo un cielo vasto y negro por delante, salpicado de estrellas y una media luna.

Es exactamente el tipo de lugar que a Dean le gustaba encontrar para ellos cuando estaban juntos cazando, cuando tenían unos días de descanso para no hacer nada. Aparcarían el Impala y se sentarían en el capó a compartir unas cervezas y mirando las estrellas y sin decir una palabra, todo lo importante ya conocido entre ellos.

Sam se pregunta si Dean se da cuenta de lo mucho que no es verdad eso ahora, cuanto no saben del otro. Saber eso, hace que sus ojos duelan de nuevo, así que lo aleja y baja del auto, siguiendo a Dean alrededor hasta el frente del auto. No le sorprende cuando Sam se sube al capó y estira una cerveza hacia Sam.

—Todavía te gusta la cerveza, ¿no, Sam?

— ¿A quién no le gusta la cerveza? – Sam réplicas e inclina la parte inferior de la botella hacia Dean de forma automática, la memoria sensorial juntando ambas con un sonido metálico, familiar, sin cambios.

Sam toma un trago, permite que el líquido fresco se pasee por sobre sus colmillos, aliviando su dolor sordo. El aire de la noche huele a limpio y fresco, grueso con el polen y los árboles recién floreados y las margaritas recientemente naciendo y los jacintos que crecen en lo silvestres. Hay un hilo dulce de miel también, y el olor a tierra húmeda y la hierba recién pisoteada bajo los neumáticos del Impala. Y por encima de todo, esta el olor familiar de Dean, cuero y el sudor y jabón, masculino y potente y fuerte y sexy. Sam se permite beber un poco, siente el latido de la excitación en sus colmillos y su polla y la estrechez de su vientre. Deja escapar un suspiro y toma otro trago de cerveza.

— ¿Cómo es, en este momento? - Dean pregunta a su lado, y el estruendo de su voz profunda alimenta la emoción ya zumbando a través de Sam, hace un poco más difícil que se quede quieto, que mantenga la calma. No necesita preguntar a que se refiere Dean.

—Duro. – Sam admite, tratando de mantener su voz calmada. — Es difícil, pero – es bueno, también. Estar aquí. Contigo.

—Sí. - Dean está de acuerdo, y su voz es aún más profunda que antes, enroscada con emoción que Sam casi puede sentir deslizarse debajo de sus defensas, haciéndolo desear incluso más.

Dean se mantiene tranquilo, tal vez dándole a Sam una oportunidad de calmarse, tal vez perdido en mirar el cielo nocturno. Después de unos minutos, se vuelve hacia Sam, espera a que este encuentre su mirada.

Los ojos de Dean son de color verde medianoche, brillando en la luz de la luna reflejada. Su boca está húmeda de la cerveza, o por el constante barrido de su lengua por bulto que hace su labio inferior, y dios, Sam quiere enterrar los dientes allí, haciéndolos sangrar solo un poquito.

— ¿Podrías hacerlo sin la sangre? - Dean pregunta abruptamente, sacudiendo a Sam de su lujuria por la boca de Dean.

— ¿Hacer que?

— ¿Me podría coger sin morderme? - Dean pregunta, y sale como un susurro medio sin aliento mientras un rubor se expande por las mejillas pecosas de Dean, enrojeciendo las puntas de sus orejas.

Sam sisea en la oleada de excitación que rasga a través de él con las palabras de Dean, palmeando su polla desesperadamente mientras lucha por mantener la compostura. Por el momento, incluso el dolor en sus colmillos se olvida, mientras intenta no correrse en los pantalones.

—Por todos los cielos, Dean, no puedes decir una mierda así. – gruñe, intentando apretarse hasta calmarse.

Eso es evidente que no va a funcionar, piensa, porque Dean se desliza fuera del capó y se para justo en frente de Sam, empujándolo hacia atrás contra el coche y metiéndose entre las rodillas de Sam. Esta respirando irregularmente mientras mira en los ojos asombrados de Sam y su boca abierta. Seguramente desde aquí, Dean puede ver sus colmillos, puede sentir el peligro, pero sonríe y coloca sus manos en los muslos de Sam.

—Creo que si puedes, Sammy.

Sam esta congelado, todos los músculos bajo llave apretada, aterrorizado de que si se mueve un centímetro va a perder el frágil control que tiene sobre sí mismo y estará sobre Dean como el monstruo que es, tomando lo que tan desesperadamente quiere.

Pero Dean no retrocede.

En su lugar, desliza la chaqueta de cuero de sus hombros y desliza ambas manos por debajo del dobladillo de la camiseta y la saca lentamente por encima de los músculos firmes de su estomago y la superficie plana de su pecho. El algodón se desliza sobre sus pezones erectos, levantando la piel de gallina en la carne de color rosa, y luego lo tira sobre su cabeza y la deja caer al suelo, y Sam gime en voz alta, las manos apretadas en puños a su lado para que no se extiendan y tomen.

Como si estuviera pasando en cámara lenta, las manos de Dean desabrochan el cinturón y alivian la presión, tiran de la cremallera lo suficientemente abajo para exponer el lugar donde el fino rastro de vello en su estomago se hace mas enroscado y más grueso, y Sam puede oler su sexo y su sudor, y es demasiado, no puede soportarlo.

—Dean. - él suplica, hundiendo sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos. — no sé si yo…

—Tu puedes. - Dean insiste, y engancha ambas manos en la cinturilla de sus pantalones y los empuja hacia debajo de sus muslos.

Sam no sabe cuando se saco las botas, pero se saca los pantalones y jodidojesus, Dean está desnudo, etéreamente hermoso en la luz de la luna, su polla hinchada y oscura contra la pálida piel de su muslo.

—Tócame. – dice, y él está suplicando también, ojos muy abiertos e inciertos cuando los eleva hacia Sam.

Sam esta muy lejos de hablar – o de decirle que no a su hermano. Sus manos se aflojan y llegan a Dean con una velocidad sobrenatural, agarrando a Dean por las caderas y balanceando hasta dejarlo encima del capó del Impala mientras invierte lugares, fijando a Dean debajo de él.

Escucha el gruñido sorprendido de Dean mientras su espalda golpea el metal con un porrazo, sacándole el aliento, y luego Sam esta buscando a tientas a su propia polla, sacándola de sus pantalones con una mano e intentando sentir cada centímetro de la pálida y pecosa piel de Dean y su cuerpo firme y musculoso con la otra al mismo tiempo.

Maneja a Dean como si no pesara nada, abriendo sus muslos con ambas manos y empujando sus rodillas hacia atrás, sus caderas embistiendo hacia delante, tratando de entrar.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, está bien. - Dean está jadeando, tratando de recobrar el aliento, y el sonido de su voz saca a Sam de vuelta una fracción de centímetro del precipicio en el que está colgado al borde de la locura que le esta llamando, sonando a través de su cuerpo como el llamado de una sirena.

Con un gemido ahogado, Sam se congela, su cuerpo más grande inclinado sobre Dean, sus grandes manos cavando surcos en los músculos de los muslos de Dean mientras lo mantiene en su lugar, abierto para que Sam lo explore.

Vagamente él sabe que va a herir a Dean si lo hace ahora, que Dean podría romperse – que Dean podría sangrar. Su polla se sacude rudamente con el pensamiento, y sus caderas embisten hacia delante de nuevo.

—Detenme. - jadea, tratando de retirarse del cuerpo de su hermano.

Falla completamente cuando Dean envuelve sus dedos alrededor de su pene y tira de él, alineando a Sam, y acomodando su polla contra el agujero de Dean, y ohdiablos, esta resbaladizo ya — lubricado para esto, para _él_ – y es caliente y apretado y Sam no está seguro de que pudiera detenerse, incluso si todavía fuera humano, quiere esto demasiado, quiere a Dean.

Dean jadea y se retuerce por debajo de él mientras Sam se adentra en su interior, su balbuceos "Sí, oh —, sí, sigue adelante, hazlo" apenas escuchándose a través del martilleo en los oídos de sam y sus manos rasguñando la espalda de este, tirando de el en lugar de alejarlo.

Sam suelta una pierna y Dean la envuelve alrededor de las caderas de Sam, su talón encajándose considerablemente en la baja de la espalda de Sam, instándole, mientras embiste dentro y afuera, mas duro y mas rápido, sacando un gemido de Dean cada vez que va mas profundo.

Los sonidos que Dean no parece saber que está haciendo, el calor en su interior como un horno alrededor de la polla de Sam, es perfecto, todo lo que Sam siempre quiso. Sam se inclina sobre su hermano y atrapa el olor de espesor húmedo de su excitación, gruñendo mientras embiste más rápido, superando la necesidad primaria de forzar más de él, de exprimir hasta la última gota de líquido de la polla hinchada de Dean, de donde esta rígida y apresada entre ellos.

Es tan jodidamente bueno que no piensa en lo mucho que quiere la sangre de Dean hasta que Sam se inclina para darle un beso, y luego la carne regordeta del labio inferior de Dean se encuentra entre sus dientes y sabe como el jodido cielo y los colmillos de Sam están saliendo antes de que se dé cuenta.

El estallido de la sangre de Dean en su boca se siente como un ataque al corazón, como si Sam muriera de nuevo, cada átomo de su ser energizado en pura lujuria.

Dean gime en su boca, y el dulce sabor de su clímax inunda a Sam con contracción y contracción de enorme placer, mientras Dean se retuerce y embiste y grita una y otra vez. Sam no puede contener su propio orgasmo atravesándole, y Dean rompe el beso cuando Sam jadea, volviendo la cabeza hacia un lado mientras Sam gime y le folla mas profundo.

El segundo que el éxtasis se desvanece, Sam sabe lo que ha hecho.

—Ohdios, mierda, mierda, Dean – Lo siento mucho. - Está terriblemente lúcido en un instante, el pánico borrando cualquier residuo de lujuria por el sexo o la sangre.

La cabeza de Dean se cuelga hacia atrás en el capó del coche por un momento, y luego se levanta sobre los codos y mira a su vientre lleno salpicado de semen y a sus aun abiertas piernas.

Una sonrisa de comemierda se extiende perezosamente en su rostro cuando se encuentra con los ojos de Sam, abriendo su hinchado labio inferior. Sus dientes blancos son de color rosa con su propia sangre.

— Estoy bien, Sammy. No tomaste más que un bocado. Cristo, he tenido chicas que me han mordido mucho peor que eso. Un montón de chicas.

Sam parpadea. Dean de verdad esta diciendo…

— ¿Qué?

—Dije, que no me hiciste daño. Y no es porque en secreto he albergado el deseo de que me succionen de nuevo tampoco. Tú no eres el único que pateó una adicción. Apenas me mordisqueaste, enserio.

Sam lame sobre sus colmillos temblorosos, saboreando las últimas gotas de sangre de Dean. Se estremece mientras una réplica eléctrica de placer baja por su espina dorsal.

Dean pasa un dedo a través del desastre pegajoso en su estómago.

— ¿Es sólo mi sangre la que se te antoja? – Pregunta, levantando una ceja con una sonrisa sucia mientras sostiene su dedo hacia Sam.

—Vas a matarme. – Sam se queja, pero se inclina y chupa el dedo de Dean en su boca, una versión muda de la misma sensación placentera fluyendo a través de él, espeso y dulce como la miel. Mantiene sus colmillos cuidadosamente lejos de la piel de Dean, y deja salir el dedo de Dean cuando ya lo chupo hasta dejarlo limpio, y mantiene su mirada con la de su hermano. Los ojos de Dean están oscurecidos de nuevo, bosque verde, y se alzan cuando ven la expresión en el rostro de Sam.

— ¿Puedo? – Sam pregunta, inclinando la cabeza hacia el vientre de Dean, y Dean gime y mueve sus caderas contra el capó del Impala, resbaladizo por su sudor.

—Sí. – gruñe, y enreda sus dedos en el cabello de Sam mientras este lame el resto del estómago tembloroso de Dean, gimoteando de lo bueno que Dean sabe, lo mucho que le encanta hacerlo enloquecer.

Al momento que Sam deja los abdominales de Dean mojados y resbaladizo y absolutamente limpios, la polla de Dean esta lo suficientemente dura para levantarse de su vientre, empujando contra la mejilla de Sam tentadoramente.

— ¿Puedo? – Sam le pregunta de nuevo, y esta vez Dean sólo agarra a Sam por las orejas y lo empuja hacia abajo.

Resulta que a Sam le encanta drenar a Dean de esta manera, casi tanto como ama la manera que es decididamente más peligrosa, y Dean muy posiblemente lo ama aún más. En el momento en que finalmente se meten en el auto de nuevo y escapan de el sol naciente de vuelta a donde Lenore, Sam esta lo mas cercano a saciado por primera vez desde que no es humano. Dean casi comatoso por venirse varias veces, pero definitivamente no se esta quejando.

El Impala se detiene fuera de la casa y el motor ruge hasta detenerse justo cuando el sol supera el horizonte, los primeros rayos erizando los vellos en los brazos de Sam, un rayo calentando su piel. Se gira a mirar a Dean, una sonrisa perezosa de satisfacción en la cara bonita de su hermano mientras se guarda las llaves. Antes de que abra la puerta, se inclina sobre el asiento y besa a Sam.

Sam mete sus colmillos cuidadosamente detrás de los labios y besa a la espalda.

Salen a la noche siguiente, un refrigerador lleno de A positivo (el favorito de Sam) y otra de Sam Adams (el favorito de Dean) en el maletero, sus mochilas en el asiento trasero. Lenore les despide con la mano desde el porche y les desea buena suerte, la expresión en su rostro orgullosa como cualquier madre que envía a sus hijos fuera por sí solos.

El Impala se dirige por la calle y hacia la autopista, y Dean sonríe de lado a Sam.

— Bienvenido a casa, Sammy. - dice.

**Fin**


End file.
